De chair et de sang
by Lillubye
Summary: Un tueur en série sévit dans les rues de Londres, une journaliste d'investigation américaine blasée de son travail se retrouve nommée contre son gré pour couvrir cette enquête, elle devra suivre l'un des enquêteurs de Scotland Yard, Klaus Mikaelson, entre nerfs à vifs et tensions, parviendront ils à se supporter...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! Me revoici encore avec une nouvelle fiction. Mon imagination me surprend même moi même!_**

**_du surnaturel, du sang, du crime, et bien évidemment du pur Kloraline._**

**_merci de me dire comment vous approchez cette nouvelle histoire et si le prologue vous donne déjà des envies de continuer à me lire._**

**_bonne lecture_**

**_Lillu._**

* * *

Prologue

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures. La pluie battante avaient fait fuir les badauds et les riverains étaient rentrés chez eux depuis longtemps. Pourtant dans une ruelle sombre, s'agitaient deux corps, un homme imposant s'acharnait sur sa victime frêle, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Le carnassier après avoir abusé du péché de chair, vidait de son sang la jeune fille qu'il avait accosté quelques heures plus tôt dans un pub de la ville.

Londres était depuis plusieurs semaines le théâtre de crimes sanguinaires, des corps sans vie étaient retrouvés dans les coins les plus reculés de la capitale anglaise. La police tournait en rond, aucun suspect, aucun indice... à part toujours le même constat, les victimes étaient vidées de leur sang, d'où une psychose grandissante des habitants, la plupart persuadés qu'un vampire rôdait dans les rues londoniennes, fait grotesque pour les autorités car le vampirisme n'était que légende et superstitions.

* * *

-" Forbes!" Le boss hurlait si fort dans les bureaux d' International Tribune Of Investigations, le journal d'investigations International situé à Boston, que tous les employés sentirent de loin la rage du grand patron, assis sur son gros fauteuil imposant.

Celle dont ses foudres étaient destinées, n'était pas encore arrivée.

Caroline Forbes travaillait depuis 6 ans dans le journal réputé et elle était rattachée à l'équipe des faits divers, malheureusement pour elle, elle n'était envoyée que sur des petites affaires de chats volés et de grands mères agressées. Et le gros défaut de Caroline était sa ponctualité et son manque d'intérêt pour les affaires qu'elle couvrait.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur, elle entendait déjà son patron Alaric Saltzman crier son nom, elle leva les yeux et se dirigea avec nonchalance vers le bureau de son chef.

-" inutile de crier je suis là!" Lâcha t elle dans un long soupir

-" Forbes. Dois je vous rappeler vos horaires de bureau? Parce que je crois que vous avez quelques lacunes sur le planning des employés du journal!"

-" désolée mais je vous rappelle que j'habite en banlieue et que c'est un peu l'heure de pointe! Je ne vais pas me lever aux aurores non plus."

-" Forbes, si vous ne faisiez pas partie du quota des femmes à employer à cause de cette loi ridicule, je vous jure que je vous aurais déjà virée! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce papier de merde que vous avez donné au service édition? C'est un torchon, on ne peut pas publier ça!"

-" cette affaire est merdique alors je fais un article du même niveau! Tout le monde se fiche de la disparition des conteneurs à poubelle dans le quartier de Bay Village... Je donnerai le meilleur de moi même, le jour où je couvrirais de vrais faits divers!"

-" et moi je vous enverrai sur le terrain de grandes affaires, le jour où vous arriverez déjà à l'heure! J'en ai marre de votre attitude alors vous allez bouger votre cul pour me pondre un meilleur article avant 17 heures aujourd'hui!"

Elle quitta le bureau sans même le regarder, elle rageait intérieurement. Caroline Forbes sortait d'une grande école de journalisme de New York et avait été embauchée au ITOI par le biais de son école qui avait des contrats d'exclusivité. Elle avait donc quitté le cocon familial modeste de Brooklyn pour s'installer dans la banlieue de Boston.

Avant son embauche, le journal lui avait fait miroiter de couvrir de grandes affaires judiciaires et malheureusement depuis son arrivée, son boss ne lui confiait que de ridicules faits divers sans intérêt, ce qui n'aidait en rien sa motivation pour travailler.

Au sein de l'équipe des journalistes d'investigations judiciaires, sa collègue et rivale Elena Gilbert, s'octroyait la plupart des grandes affaires criminelles, sa position et ses relations douteuses avec Alaric Saltzman en étaient peut être la raison. C'était une femme entreprenante, sans état d'âme et surtout très ambitieuse qui avait profité de ses charmes et de la faiblesse des hommes pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait, et la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son patron faisait partie de ses atouts pour prendre du grade.

Elle se vantait ouvertement de ses missions et aimait se moquer et défier Caroline, dont elle jalousait sa petite popularité au sein des employés masculins du journal. Effectivement celle ci avait un certain sex appeal qui ne laissait pas indifférents les hommes, c'était une blonde au corps parfait et aux yeux d'un bleu couleur océan. Elle entretenait une relation assez complexe avec l'un des magasiniers du journal, Tyler Lockwood. Il voulait se marier et avoir des enfants avec elle, alors que celle ci ne se sentait pas prête et avait des doutes sur ses sentiments pour lui. Elle l'aimait comme un ami avec qui parfois elle avait des relations physiques, voila comment elle voyait sa relation avec lui.

* * *

Elena Gilbert avait été convoquée dans le bureau du boss en fin de matinée, elle ferma discrètement la porte à clé derrière elle.

-" hmmm mon patron a demandé à me voir? " dit elle en s'approchant langoureusement, en roulant des hanches et en contournant le bureau de son boss. " je suis à son entière...hmm... disposition..." Murmura t elle à quelques centimètres du lobe de Saltzman.

-" Elena... Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à te consacrer aujourd'hui... je dois en plus m'absenter cet après midi pour accompagner ma femme à cette stupide réunion trimestrielle de notre régie immobilière... J'aurais préféré passer plus de temps avec toi..." Dit il en caressant les fesses de la brune sulfureuse " hmmm plus temps avec ton petit cul bien ferme..."

-" oh alors pourquoi m'as tu convoquée?" Elle s'assit en face de lui sur le bord de son bureau, les jambes écartées

-" j'ai reçu un e-mail du big boss qui veut que je trouve quelqu'un pour couvrir une affaire de crimes en série à Londres, conneries d'histoires de vampires, c'est plutôt glauque et grotesque en même temps que les gens soient persuadés de l'existence de vampires alors que c'est certainement du folklore satanique... Je ne sais pas qui envoyer, tu en penses quoi?"

-" ce que j'en pense? ... voyons, déjà je penses que moi je n'irais pas! Les anglais me donnent des boutons, en plus il pleut tout le temps... "

-" je te rassure je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser partir, en plus la personne que je vais envoyer va devoir suivre des flics de Scotland Yard, tu connais la réputation de ces vieux cons!"

-" tu m'étonnes! Strictes, ennuyeux ... Rien à envier à nos flics de choc ici!"

-" j'avais pensé à Donovan! Mais il est sur l'affaire de corruption du club de baseball..."

-" et pourquoi tu n'enverrais pas Forbes? Rien que de la voir m'irrite, j'aimerais ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes, en plus elle est incapable de couvrir une grosse affaire, elle est incompétente, peut être que ce serait une façon...détournée de la renvoyer"

-" comment ça?"

-" c'est big boss qui souhaite quelqu'un là bas, si tu l'envoies elle et qu'elle n'assure pas son job, c'est elle qui prendra les foudres et en subira les conséquences..."

-" hmm... Tu es très maline... Tu as vraiment...vraiment beaucoup d'atouts pour toi..." Alaric attrapa ses hanches pour attirer la brune contre lui. " moi aussi j'aimerais me débarrasser de cette idiote!"

* * *

-" d'accord Sire Woolsey... Au revoir Sire Woolsey " le commissaire raccrocha " putain fais chier!" s'exclama t il en laissant tomber son dos sur son imposant fauteuil. Il se leva et sortit de son bureau pour rejoindre ses hommes. " Salvatore, Pierce, Mikaelson dans mon bureau les gars!"

Dans les locaux de Scotland Yard, c'était l'effervescence. Plusieurs enquêtes étaient en cours mais la plus prenante était bien celle des meurtres sanguinaires. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'une vingtaine d'agents étaient sur l'affaire gérés par trois inspecteurs, les plus compétents du service criminel.

-" les gars... Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle qui ne va pas vous plaire..."

-" qu'est ce qu'il se passe? La Reine Mère est morte?" Ironisa Stefan Salvatore alors que ses collègues se retinrent de rire.

-" pire que ça! Le commandement a accepté les journalistes à nous suivre... Enfin à vous suivre... "

-" ah carrément c'est pire! Putain de journalistes! " s'exclama Klaus Mikaelson

-" ouai fais chier!" Ajouta Jeremy Pierce

-" je sais les gars, ça me fait chier aussi mais les ordres sont les ordres alors nous avons deux journaux d'investigations qui suivent de près notre affaire. Le Queen Investigations de Londres et le International Tribune Of Investigations... de Boston"

-" Boston aux États Unis? Sérieux chef? C'est une blague, de quoi ils viennent se mêler ces bouffeurs d'hamburgers!" Klaus semblait ne pas apprécier les américains.

-" hey qu'est ce que t'as comme préjugés Mikaelson! Mais t'as raison! " plaisanta Stefan Salvatore

-" les gars, je sais que ça peut paraître ridicule mais on ne décide pas à notre niveau! Donc nous allons recevoir deux journalistes que je vais faire vous assigner ou faire tourner je ne sais pas encore, vous en pensez quoi?"

-" assignez à Pierce et Salvatore, moi je travaille mieux tout seul!"

-" Klaus! Continuez ainsi et je vous assigne les deux! " le commissaire haussa le ton devant le comportement de son inspecteur.

-" non pitié! Faites tourner alors..." Répondit Mikaelson.

-" et ils arrivent quand? J'espère au moins que ce seront des nanas canons!" Ironisa Jeremy Pierce

-" tu parles, l'anglais je suis sur que ce sera un mec et l'américain ce sera soit le type bien foutu, les dents blanches à rayer le parquet ou la grosse américaine nourrie au soda et aux oreos! Alors arrêtes de fantasmer Jé!"

-" Mikaelson! C'est réglé vous aurez l'américain à vos basques!" Dit le commissaire un large sourire aux lèvres.

Klaus Mikaelson défia du regard son supérieur avant de quitter le bureau vexé et de mauvaise humeur.

C'était un inspecteur qui aimait bosser en solo, qui n'avait aucun état d'âme et scrupule à contourner la loi pour résoudre des affaires. Il avait un réseau de relations au sein du grand banditisme, des indics sur tout le territoire et même en France et en Europe de l'Est.

Son boss regretta vite l'idée de l'associer à un journaliste, car Klaus était misanthrope et parfois dur dans ses propos, mais si les choses tournaient mal, il chercherait une autre solution.

* * *

Caroline Forbes était devant son ordinateur à son bureau lorsque son chef l'a convoqua.

-" Alaric, je suis en train de réécrire mon article, je ne risque pas de le finir avant 17 heures si vous m'interrompez!"

-" Forbes, sur un autre ton s'il vous plaît!" Souffla le boss toujours autant exaspéré de son journaliste. " j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous... Vous vouliez du sensationnel, une vraie affaire criminelle... J'ai un scoop! Vous allez couvrir une histoire de serial killer..."

-" une histoire de serial killer? " La blonde leva un sourcil " je n'ai pas entendu parlé d'un cas de meurtres en série dans le coin... Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça?"

-" pas le moins du monde... Mais non ce n'est pas dans le coin... Vous partez pour Londres demain" dit fièrement Saltzman.

-" c'est une blague? Londres? Je ne suis pas d'accord!"

-" et pourtant c'est comme ça! Sur votre contrat il est bien stipulé que votre travail s'étend dans le monde entier, et que vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser sous peine de renvoi, à moins que vous me donniez votre démission?"

-" pardon? Vous êtes en train de me dire que soit j'accepte d'aller à Londres, soit je suis virée?"

-" c'est une façon de voir les choses"

-" c'est du chantage et je ne suis pas d'accord!"

-" je vous donne l'occasion de faire vos preuves, voyez le bon côté des choses Forbes! "

-" mais Londres c'est ... loin... "

-" oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons l'autorisation de Scotland Yard pour suivre les inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête. Vous ne serez donc pas seul."

-" super en plus je vais devoir me farcir et suivre comme un toutou un vieil anglais, imbu de sa personne, parce qu'on connait tous la réputation de ces royalistes! "

-" oh Forbes, vous avez toujours des préjugés sur tout! Laissez tomber votre article pour ce soir, je vous libère... Je vous ai réservé un vol direct pour demain matin! "

-" quoi mais je..."

-" shhhh Forbes, il n'y a rien à en dire de plus... Oh pensez à prendre un parapluie et des pulls... L'Angleterre a un climat atypique." Plaisanta Saltzman le sourire aux lèvres, fier de lui. Il se débarrassait enfin d'elle.

Elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte et retourna d'un pas ferme et les dents serrées vers son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires.

Elle passa devant le bureau d'Elena Gilbert qui lui fit un sourire des plus hypocrites et Caroline la fusilla du regard.

-" je suis sûre que tu es de mèche avec Saltzman pour cette histoire de voyage à Londres! Finalement ça va me faire des vacances de ne plus te voir! "

-" oh mais de quoi tu me parles? "

Caroline telle une tornade passa devant elle sans lui répondre. Elle prit ses affaires et rentra chez elle, toujours autant en colère.

Dans son train de banlieue, elle appela Tyler qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir dans les locaux du journal, ils avaient prévu de se voir ce soir mais elle avait ses valises à préparer et finalement cela l'arrangeait de ne pas le voir.

-" quoi mais c'est quoi c'est quoi ces conneries? Pourquoi Saltzman t'envoie toi et pas un autre? Et c'est pour combien de temps?"

-" j'en sais rien Ty' , tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est une affaire de tueur en série... Je ne captes plus je passe sous un tunnel, on s'appelle plus tard " elle raccrocha vite, elle n'avait pas envie de dealer plus avec lui, elle était déjà assez énervée comme ça.

Partir en Angleterre, quelle horreur se disait elle, elle n'aimait pas la mentalité des anglais, elle n'aimait pas le temps, ni leur alimentation, ni la culture... Elle se vengerait de son boss un jour, c'était clair dans sa tête.


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Et voilà le premier chapitre attendu par toutes, mercis pour vos reviews, si le prologue vous a plu, vous allez j'espère adorer l'histoire. _**

**_Grands mercis aux guests, LovelyV, Mariin3, Miiiia, Justine, Naura, RheOriginalsWithKlaus, elo69, Nina, Andrea, Klaroline68, Hlne, Floriane13, Mimi Klaroline66... Merci de votre fidélité._**

**_Oui ça va être chaud entre eux, très tendu et vous allez déjà en avoir un aperçu dans ce premier chapitre._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Lillubye!_**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Caroline Forbes avait préparé ses bagages et allongée dans son lit, elle rageait encore et avait en une soirée déjà fumé les trois quarts de son paquet de cigarettes.

Elle était en colère. Son boss pour l'achever lui avait envoyée par e-mail son billet d'avion, il semblait que Saltzman lui avait réservée un siège dans le premier vol qui devait décoller des Êtats Unis, 8h15 du matin et elle devait être plus de deux heures avant le départ, entre les douanes et les formalités de sécurité, aller en Europe était un parcours du combattant. Elle était à des heures de l'aéroport, elle devait partir de chez elle à 4 heures du matin. Et il était déjà minuit.

Tyler était passé la voir, il voulait partager malgré ce gros imprévu la soirée avec elle. Ils avaient fait l'amour et Caroline l'avait gentillement mis dehors prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle n'aimait pas quand Tyler s'imposait chez elle, et il était hors de question qu'elle passe sa courte nuit dans ses bras, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour réfléchir.

N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, elle se leva et prit une douche glacée avant de se faire un café et d'allumer son ordinateur portable. Elle s'intéressa à cette histoire de tueurs en série et chercha sur internet quelques infos pour déjà la mettre dans l'ambiance de l'enquête.

La plupart des liens qu'elle trouvait en ligne, n'étaient que des articles sur le vampirisme et le satanisme. Elle souffla.

-" tu parles, que des conneries! Saltzman tu n'es qu'un connard! Mais tu veux du sensationnel, tu en auras!"

Elle regarda l'heure et sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait passé, plus de deux heures sur son ordinateur, qu'elle éteignit avant d'aller s'allonger pour se reposer en attendant l'arrivée de son taxi.

* * *

Au même moment, à Londres, Klaus Mikaelson se levait. Il devait aller cet après midi à l'aéroport International, récupérer la journaliste américaine.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il fallait savoir de lui, c'est que lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie, il ne faisait aucun effort... Et bien évidemment accueillir l'américaine faisait partie des corvées dont il se serait bien passé aujourd'hui.

Son boss, le commissaire Pierce Blooms, lui avait dit que finalement la personne envoyée du journal de Boston était une journaliste bientôt trentenaire. Mademoiselle Caroline Forbes. Klaus l'imaginait stricte, snobe et enrobée, elle n'était pas mariée à 29 ans, une vieille fille certainement, avec un physique ingrat. Lui même était un célibataire de 31 ans mais il était solitaire et n'aimait pas s'attarder dans des relations, préférant sa vie austère. C'était pourtant un bel homme, mais son caractère ne le rendait pas attachant. Il attirait beaucoup le sexe opposé et en profitait bien évidemment.

Blooms lui avait envoyé par e-mail le téléphone de Caroline Forbes, il calcula vite le décalage horaire entre Boston et Londres, et le sourire en coin, il composa le numéro.

Il fut étonné qu'elle décroche au bout de deux sonneries.

-" allô? " dit elle la voix rauque.

-" Forbes? "

-" ouai Forbes! Et toi? Vu ton accent, je suppose que tu es l'un des flics de Scotland Yard qui devait me contacter ce soir, il est deux heures du matin chez moi!" se plaignit elle en se redressant dans son lit.

-" oh... Désolé... Ouai Mikaelson je suis l'un des inspecteurs qui a été assigné pour ... enfin c'est moi qui vais devoir supporter ta présence durant quelques temps... du moins jusqu'à ce que je puisse me débarrasser de toi et te refiler à un de mes collègues!" Soupira t il, il n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir un minimum de correction avec elle, puisque sa présence ne l'enchantait pas.

-" wouaw quelle gentille attention! Moi aussi ça me chier de venir à Londres pour suivre des flics ringards royalistes mais on ne m'a pas laissée le choix!" S'énerva t elle.

-" ringards royalistes? " répéta t il en insistant sur son accent britannique. " bon écoutes l'amerloque, je voulais juste te prévenir que je ne peux pas venir te chercher à Heathrow comme mon chef l'a prévu. Alors quand tu arriveras, tu prendras le train express jusqu'à la gare de Paddington et de là tu seras à deux stations de métro de l'hôtel que le boss t'a réservé! Bon voyage!" Dit il le ton joyeux, avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Caroline resta scotchée, elle, qui n'était déjà pas très motivée pour se rendre au Royaume Uni, cet appel du flic qu'elle devrait suivre sur place, la freina encore plus. Il avait une voix jeune malgré cet horrible accent britannique, mais quel connard se disait elle. Pour sur, ce serait compliqué de faire équipe avec lui, arrivée à Londres, elle demanderait au commissaire, de l'assigner à un autre de ses agent.

* * *

Klaus, alors qu'il dégustait son café noir, regardait les photos des deux dernières victimes retrouvées récemment dans le quartier de Coven Garden. Toutes les deux violées et égorgées par un objet contendant, on aurait dit des crocs, comme si une bête avait attaqué les pauvres filles.

Aucun indice n'avait été laissé sur place. Aucune trace de pas, aucune empreinte, rien qui pourrait servir à trouver une trace ADN, Klaus eut un rictus nerveux avant de tout jeter sur son bureau et aller prendre sa douche.

Il repensait à ce coup de fil qu'il avait passé à l'américaine. Elle avait une opinion peu flatteuse des agents de Scotland Yard. Ringard royaliste... Si elle savait ce que Klaus pensait de la famille royale... Avant de la rencontrer, il savait déjà que cela ne fonctionnerait pas entre eux deux.

* * *

La première chose que Caroline prit de plein fouet en sortant de l'aéroport de Londres Heathrow, c'est le climat instable du pays. Son boss l'avait, avec beaucoup de sarcasmes, prévenue de la météo défavorable du Royaume Uni mais nous étions à la fin du printemps alors elle avait cru à un minimum de beau temps.

Elle était vêtue d'un mini short en jean et d'un Tshirt dos nu, ainsi que de sandales. Avant de prendre le train express comme lui avait indiqué Klaus Mikaelson, elle acheta un parapluie pour parer aux averses et se rendit jusqu'à la gare de Paddington, chargée de tous ses bagages.

* * *

Pendant que Caroline tentait tant bien que mal de se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre qui avait été réservée dans un quartier plutôt branché de Londres, dans les locaux de Scotland Yard, un inspecteur passait un mauvais quart d'heure avec son supérieur.

-" bordel Mikaelson! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici, alors que vous deviez récupérer l'américaine à l'aéroport?" Hurla le commissaire alors que Stefan et Jeremy se retenaient de rire.

-" dès le départ, je vous ai dit que ça m'emmerdait d'avoir quelqu'un dans mes basques, encore plus une amerloque! Je n'avais pas envie d'aller la chercher. Alors je ne suis pas allé la chercher, c'est tout! Mais j'ai quand même été sympa je l'ai appelée ce matin pour lui dire comment aller jusqu'à son hôtel..." Rajouta Klaus pour se défendre.

-" oh mais quelle attention! Salvatore, au lieu de vous marrer, vous allez chercher la demoiselle à la gare de Paddington, vous l'amenez à son hôtel et ensuite au bureau, je dois la voir pour m'excuser de la stupidité de cet individu devant moi! " le commissaire rouge de colère s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son inspecteur fautif et pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui, l'acheva " quant à vous Mikaelson, je vous fous d'astreinte les trois prochaines nuits! "

-" non chef sérieux! J'ai prévu une soirée avec ma sœur cette semaine, elle va être super en pétard!" Répondit Klaus

-" impossible qu'elle soit aussi en pétard que je le suis maintenant! Hors de ma vue!"

Klaus souffla et retourna à son bureau. Il détestait de plus en plus cette Caroline Forbes, qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrée mais à cause d'elle, il se retrouvait à bosser les trois prochaines nuits.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore avait pris avec lui une pancarte et avait écrit au feutre le nom de la journaliste qu'il attendait à la gare de Paddington. Le commissaire avait appelé Caroline pour lui demander à quelle heure elle avait pris le train de l'aéroport et s'était excusé pour cet imprévu.

L'inspecteur regardait toutes les femmes ayant des bagages en imaginant la tête qu'elle pourrait avoir, ils avaient fait un honteux pari avec Klaus Mikaelson et Jeremy Gilbert, sur le physique de l'américaine. Klaus avait été le plus sarcastique, il l'avait imaginée obèse, avec de grosses lunettes, des miettes sur elle et un énorme appareil photo autour du coup, sentant la friture.

Stefan lui, avait passé plusieurs séjours aux États Unis, et il se rappelait des jolies californiennes. Il avait un goût prononcé pour les blondes, d'ailleurs sa petite amie avec qui il était depuis très longtemps, n'était autre que la soeur de Klaus, une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus.

Alors qu'il regardait tout autour de lui, il entendit quelqu'un siffler et hurler:

-" hey le mec avec la pancarte! "

Salvatore tourna la tête et aperçut une magnifique blonde, grande, habillée de façon très suggestive, en train de lui faire de grands signes, devant l'ouverture du wagon avec toutes ses valises.

-" Caroline Forbes?" Demanda t il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-" ouai c'est moi et toi tu es un des gars de Scotland Yard?"

-" ouai Stefan Salvatore, enchanté!" Il lui tendit la main pour la saluer avant de l'aider à prendre ses bagages et descendre du train.

-" enchantée! Merci d'être venu me chercher parce qu'avec toutes mes valises, cela aurait été la galère de prendre le métro... Tu as l'air jeune... Tu es stagiaire où un truc comme ça? Parce le connard que j'ai eu au téléphone cette nuit, l'un des trois inspecteurs m'a fait comprendre que ça le faisait chier de venir m'accueillir."

-" ah ouai Mikaelson ... Il a ses humeurs et n'est pas très sociable... Et je crois qu'il va beaucoup halluciner quand il va te voir... Je suis l'un des trois inspecteurs... "

-" ah ok! Bon et bien je suis Caroline et je suis envoyée par mon connard de boss ici pour un temps indéterminé en plus... Huh? Il pleut tout le temps ici?"

-" non mais en ce moment c'est vrai que c'est pas terrible, je suppose que chez toi, il faisait super beau ?" Demanda l'inspecteur en l'admirant de la tête aux pieds.

-" oui plutôt..."

* * *

Stefan accompagna la blonde jusqu'à son hôtel, celui ci était dans un quartier très animé. Il y avait beaucoup de bars et de restaurants ainsi que de nombreuses boutiques, il est évident que Caroline passerait pas mal de temps à découvrir son nouvel environnement avec plaisir.

Après un passage rapide pour déposer les bagages, Stefan amena l'américaine dans les locaux de Scotland Yard, comme l'avait demandé son commissaire.

Stefan suivi de près par Caroline, sortit de l'ascenseur qui menait à l'étage de la section anti criminalité. Il passa d'abord devant le bureau de Jeremy Pierce dont la porte était grande ouverte et celui ci leva les yeux pour admirer la magnifique paires de jambes nues, il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, en évitant de justesse de se retrouver par terre et courut jusqu'à son collègue.

-" hey Salvatore! " cria Jeremy alors que Stefan et Caroline se retournèrent.

-" ah Jé! Je te présente Caroline Forbes, de Boston."

-" euh... Salut, je suis Jeremy... Euh... Salut... enfin bonjour... Plutôt bonsoir parce que c'est plutôt la fin de la journée" il bafouillait à moitié, subjuguée par la beauté qu'il avait devant lui.

Elle le regarda et tendit sa main pour le saluer.

-" oui bonsoir, Alors encore un jeune inspecteur, décidément je suis super étonnée."

Tous les trois passèrent devant un bureau fermé. Caroline eut le temps de lire la plaque sur la porte ' Klaus Mikaelson ' et elle grimaça.

-" chef! Je vous ramène mademoiselle Forbes." annonça joyeusement Stefan en entrant dans le bureau du commissaire.

Celui ci se leva de son imposant bureau, tout sourire, il semblait également charmé par la blonde.

-" mademoiselle Forbes, Caroline, je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans mon équipe, je m'appelle Pierce Blooms, je suis le commissaire général en charge des affaires criminelles... Je ... Je voulais déjà m'excuser pour ce malentendu de tout à l'heure, mon agent Mikaelson a été semble t il un peu rude, c'est sa façon de fonctionner mais n'y voyez rien de personnel."

-" disons que cela ne m'a pas vraiment arrangé de prendre un train pour venir jusqu'au centre ville parce que j'ai apporté pas mal de bagages avec moi mais ce qui est fait est fait. "

-" oui bien sur" Blooms était plutôt gêné, la blonde semblait ne pas avoir apprécié le comportement de son inspecteur. " je vous prie de m'excuser " rajouta il avant de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler son agent " Mikaelson! Dans mon bureau tout de suite!" Cria t il sèchement au téléphone.

* * *

Klaus fut dans son bureau rapidement et lorsqu'il vit Caroline, il resta bouche bée et se tourna vers son chef

-" chef! Depuis quand vous accueillez dans votre bureau les putes qu'on ramasse dans la rue? " demanda t il sans aucune retenue, admirant les formes alléchantes de la blonde devant lui.

-" oh putain, ça va chier pour lui " souffla Stefan à Jeremy

-" ouai... La vache, elle est trop belle..." Murmura Jeremy.

-" pardon? Moi une ... Une PUTE?" Caroline se mit franchement en colère alors que Blooms se pinça les lèvres, de plus en plus embarrassé, avant de s'adresser à Klaus

-" MIKAELSON! Je vous présente Caroline Forbes du International Tribune of Investigations de Boston! Comment osez vous? Excusez vous tout de suite, je suis à deux doigts de décider d'une mise à pied!"

-" L'américaine? Sérieux? ... Les gars sérieux, vous me faites une blague..." Il se mit à rire mais reprit son sérieux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'aucun de ses collègues riait. " aie... C'est vraiment... L'américaine ..." Soupira t il, toujours en la fixant.

-" oui je suis vraiment l'américaine! " souffla Caroline, déjà excédée par ce type.

-" ok! Klaus Mikaelson " répondit il en lui tendant la main que bien évidement Caroline ne serra pas.

-" Mr Blooms, est ce qu'on pourrait se voir qu'à partir de demain, je suis crevée de ce long voyage et j'aimerais rentrer à l'hôtel... Déjà pour me changer car à priori ici mes... mes vêtements sont inappropriés.." Dit elle les dents serrées en lançant un regard noir à Mikaelson.

-" oh bien sur... Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle... J'espère que vous ne tiendrez pas pour une généralité le comportement déplacé de mon abruti d'agent! "

-" non, ne vous inquiétez pas je trouve Stefan et Jeremy, charmants, j'espère d'ailleurs pouvoir suivre l'un des deux afin de travailler sur mes prochains articles pour mon journal."

-" oui c'est évident."

-" je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à ton hôtel si tu veux?" Demanda timidement Jeremy, toujours aussi charmé par la belle blonde.

-" non merci Jeremy, je vais plutôt prendre le métro pour m'habituer. On se revoit demain alors." Dit Caroline en prenant la porte pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Klaus regarda longuement les fesses rebondies de l'américaine, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. Et avant de lui même quitter le bureau de son chef, Stefan l'interpella:

-" tu me dois 20 billets mec!"

-" fermes là Salvatore! Je sais!" Lui murmura t il avant de rattraper la journaliste.

* * *

-" hey Forbes!" Lui cria t il alors qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-" je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour la journée Mikaelson! Alors si on pouvait éviter de... de se croiser, de se parler, voire mieux de respirer le même air, je me sentirais beaucoup mieux... Et finalement merci de ne pas être venu me chercher à l'aéroport, j'aurais encore moins apprécié de me faire traiter de pute devant plus de monde." Elle ne le regardait même pas.

Il se colla à son dos et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, effleurant son lobe:

-" je n'aime pas trop me faire traiter de vieux ringard royaliste... J'emmerde la Reine Mère, et encore mieux, j'emmerde les journalistes qui ne sont là que pour animer la psychose chez les gens avec leurs torchons. Et tes attributs très avantageux ne me font en aucun cas changer d'avis."

Elle se retourna et leurs regards restèrent fixés un moment qui semblait une éternité jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur sans un mot, son regard noir suffisait à Klaus pour se rendre compte à quel point, elle semblait déjà beaucoup le détester.

* * *

Caroline rentra à l'hôtel et après une douche et de nouveaux vêtements enfilés, elle se décida à sortir pour se familiariser à son nouveau quartier.

Elle était du genre aventurière et s'adaptait facilement alors elle apprécia vite l'ambiance animée des petites rues piétonnes. Pourtant ce qui l'étonna fut qu'à partir de 22 heures, les gens commençaient à déserter les pubs et les restaurants. Elle entra dans un troquet et s'installa au comptoir pour commander une bière et obtenir quelques indiscrétions de la part du barman.

-" vous fermez dans combien de temps?" Demanda t elle au serveur alors qu'il lui tendit sa consommation.

-" dans deux heures beauté!" Répondit il un brin charmeur.

-" oh je croyais que vous étiez proche de la fermeture car tout le monde semble rentrer chez soi "

-" ah c'est à cause du malade qui traîne la nuit dans les rues, y'a un tueur psychopathe qui a déjà tué pas mal de personnes, pas dans le coin mais les habitants flippent un max... Vous n'êtes pas d'ici? Cet accent, américaine?"

-" ouai je suis arrivée aujourd'hui pour quelque temps... Un tueur psychopathe? Quelle horreur, je ne devrais pas m'attarder non plus alors!"

-" non tu ne devrais pas t'attarder ici et rentrer à l'hôtel! " Caroline entendit derrière elle, cet accent, cette voix,... Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui s'adressait à elle.

-" Mikaelson! C'est le hasard ou tu m'as suivie? Je croyais que tu avais percuté que je n'étais pas une prostituée alors si tu as besoin de compagnie... Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut venir voir!" Dit elle sans se retourner.

-" t'inquiètes pas pour moi...même si on me donnait du pognon pour coucher avec toi, je refuserais! T'es loin d'être mon style!"

Il prit tranquillement un tabouret pour s'installer à côté d'elle. " pur hasard! J'habite dans le coin et j'ai l'habitude de venir ici le soir pour décompresser après ma journée de boulot, sauf que là grâce à toi, ce soir, c'est avant d'aller bosser car je suis de garde ce soir jusqu'à jeudi, puni de ne pas être venu te chercher à ton arrivée!"

-" bien, j'en suis ravie!" Elle finit sa bière cul sec et alluma une cigarette avant de se préparer à partir " je ne vais pas t'accabler plus et vais être sympa pour ne pas t'imposer ma présence..." Elle appela le barman pour payer sa consommation et laissa Mikaelson tout seul au comptoir.

-" canon, la petite américaine Klaus! " dit le barman intimement après le départ de la blonde.

-" ouai canon... Mais une vraie connasse! C'est une journaliste, méfies toi des trucs que tu pourrais lui dire."

-" vu qu'elle a l'air de drôlement t'apprécier... Je crois que de toute façon elle ne remettra plus jamais les pieds dans mon zinc!"

-" si je suis chanceux... Oui c'est clair!"

* * *

Lorsque Caroline retrouva sa chambre, elle se jeta sur le lit et récupéra son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de nuit et s'aperçut que Tyler avait essayé de la joindre des dizaines de fois. Elle souffla, elle avait eu une mauvaise journée et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de supporter les questions et les plaintes de son petit ami.

Elle se déshabilla et se blottit sous la couette, elle avait envie de dormir, cela faisait plus de 24 heures qu'elle n'avait pas dormi.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Caroline comme convenu retourna dans les locaux de Scotland Yard. Elle fut accueillie par le commissaire Blooms et par Stefan et Jeremy. Mais il y avait aussi dans le bureau une jeune fille typée brune très souriante.

-" Caroline, j'espère que votre première nuit dans notre pays vous a été agréable. Est ce que l'hôtel vous convient?" Demanda Blooms.

-" oui très bien, merci. Le quartier est très sympa d'ailleurs, le seul problème, c'est qu'apparemment votre agent, vous savez le crétin?, il est du quartier aussi. Mais j'éviterai de le croiser un maximum."

-" huh, c'est un hasard, je peux vous trouver autre chose, plus... éloigné."

-" non ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas pour ça..."

-" d'accord, Caroline, je voudrais vous présenter Bonnie Bennett, du Queen Investigations."

-" oh bonjour Bonnie, tu es de Londres?"

-" salut! Oui je suis de Londres, enchantée de te rencontrer, j'espère que nous pourrons travailler ensemble."

-" oui. Et j'ai besoin d'un guide ici.. " plaisanta la blonde

-" hey, si tu as besoin d'un guide ici, je suis dispo." Dit Jeremy sautant sur l'occasion.

-" huh. Merci mais je pensais plus à une fille qui pourrait me montrer les meilleurs coins shoppings!"

-" oh... Je n'avais pas compris..."

-" bon... Mademoiselle Bennett, je vous propose un binôme avec Salvatore et vous mademoiselle Forbes, je suppose qu'être avec Mikaelson ne vous enchante pas mais celui ci a lourdement insisté ce matin avant de rentrer chez lui... Il souhaite que vous le suiviez mais je lui ai dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée."

-" vous devez avoir mal compris, il a dû insister pour au contraire ne pas m'avoir dans ses affaires. "

-" je dois vous avouer que je me suis demandé aussi s'il ne s'était pas mal exprimé, mais non, il tient à votre présence durant son investigation."

Caroline comprit vite que Mikaelson avait certainement prévu de lui faire regretter sa venue à Londres.

* * *

Mikaelson arriva au bureau après l'heure de déjeuner. Cette nuit, aucun meurtre n'avait été commis mais un viol et quelques agressions à la sortie des boîtes de nuit.

Caroline était avec sa confrère, Stefan et Jeremy devant la machine à café. Lorsque Bonnie vit Klaus, elle s'excusa et le rejoignit dans son bureau.

-" tiens, il semble que Bonnie connaisse l'asocial grossier Mikaelson... Va falloir que je lui demande comment il faut s'y prendre avec lui pour ne serait ce...communiquer " Ironisa Caroline.

-" oui on se connait bien avec Bonnie... Je pense que tu t'entendras bien avec elle, elles est plutôt cool. Klaus n'est pas toujours aussi grincheux mais en ce moment c'est vrai qu'il est super chiant... Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait insisté pour que tu l'assistes... Ça cache un truc!" Lui dit Stefan tout en confidence.

-" ouai je crois aussi!" Dit Jeremy déçu " j'aurais préféré que tu sois avec moi... D'ailleurs, peut être qu'un soir si ça te dit de sortir..."

-" merci Jeremy, je vais y penser... Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à le supporter et je m'attends à subir le pire avec lui mais je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de me rabaisser." Répondit Caroline, son gobelet à la main.

Bonnie sortit du bureau de Klaus et revint vers le petit groupe puis s'adressa à Caroline.

-" T'es convoquée dans le bureau de Klaus, mademoiselle... "

-" convoquée? Il se prend pour un chef ou quelque chose?"

-" il est le boss d'une vingtaine d'agents ici et il va superviser ton travail... Alors il va falloir t'habituer à l'écouter...désolé " plaisanta Stefan.

-" fais chier... " elle jeta son gobelet vite et reprit un expresso " il va quand même attendre, le temps que je fume ma cigarette."

-" hmmm, tu sais ma jolie, quand il dit tout de suite, c'est tout de suite pour lui..." Avertit Jeremy

-" et bien avec moi tout de suite c'est plus tard, surtout avec lui! il devra s'y habituer." Elle laissa le groupe pour se rendre dans la zone fumeur.

* * *

C'est avec nonchalance que Caroline Forbes entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Mikaelson, trois quart d'heure après que Bonnie l'ait prévenue qu'il voulait lui parler.

-" Forbes, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer!" cria t il quand il la vit.

-" si mais j'ai vu Bonnie venir ici sans frapper alors.."

-" alors quoi? Bonnie est une amie et toi tu ne l'es pas!" Coupa t il avec une touche de sarcasme " ça fait presqu'une heure que je t'attends Forbes! Tu comptes me faire chier jusqu'à ton retour aux US?"

Elle le regarda et fit marche arrière en claquant la porte derrière elle, il était hors de question pour elle de supporter encore une parole de sa part. Elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur, elle avait besoin d'air.

Klaus Mikaelson sortit de son bureau comme une tornade et eut juste le temps de voir la blonde dans l'ascenseur alors que les portes de celui ci se fermèrent.

Il prit les escaliers de secours et au rez de chaussé se posta devant les portes de l'ascenseur prêt à l'accueillir.

Elle fut surprise lorsque celui ci s'ouvrit devant un Klaus en colère. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouger, il monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage.

-" Forbes, ne me fais plus jamais ça! Il va falloir que tu sois docile si tu veux que tout se passe ... correctement entre nous..." Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, Caroline recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve collée à la paroi de la cabine, il mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et la fixa, son regard pénétrant rendit la blonde complètement sous son emprise.

-" ça se passerait mieux si tu te comportais plus correctement avec moi. " dit elle dans un murmure en reprenant ses mots. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder profondément dans les yeux, le regard de l'inspecteur l'hypnotisait complètement. Elle était comme subjuguée par ce regard bleu océan et sentit comme des frissons dans tout son corps, Klaus la sentit également trembler, il prit cela tout d'abord pour de la peur, pourtant elle ne semblait en rien effrayé au vu de son expression dure.

Il approcha son visage du sien et leurs joues se frôlèrent, Caroline gémit de ce rapprochement, alors que lui se laissa transporter par l'odeur féminine et agréable du parfum de Caroline, mais se reprit vite.

-" à l'avenir quand je te convoquerai dans mon bureau, tu bougeras ton joli petit cul et tu ne me feras plus attendre." Menaça t il dans un long murmure.

-" je... " elle avait du mal à réfléchir et penser de façon sensée, complètement intoxiquée par sa proximité " je ne veux pas te suivre, je... je vais m'arranger pour travailler avec Jeremy... je m'entends mieux avec lui et tu as l'air de me détester... Ce sera plus simple pour chacun de nous."

-" non c'est avec moi que tu vas faire ton travail... Jeremy semble avoir un petit faible pour ta jolie gueule, cela perturberait son boulot de t'avoir toujours autour...ce ne serait pas lui rendre service." Il descendit doucement ses mains et recula pour lui laisser un peu d'espace. " pour ce qui est de te supporter...effectivement Forbes je ne t'apprécie pas, je te trouve antipathique et les américains sont des gens qui ont tendance à penser que tout leur est dû... Tu n'as rien à faire ici!"

-" on ne m'a pas laissé le choix! Ça suffit maintenant, je ne me laisse pas déstabiliser facilement et je n'ai pas peur de toi! Alors ok je vais suivre tes recherches et je ... je resterai cool mais si toi tu ne l'es pas avec moi, je ne ferai aucun effort!"

-" cool? C'est bien une expression merdique de chez vous! Je te conseille déjà de t'habiller plus softement, comme porter une paire de jean et des baskets parce que tu vas te retrouver dans des endroits avec moi où tu risques de passer pour la putain du coin, et mon boulot n'est pas de te protéger... C'est clair?"

-" comme du cristal!" Elle répondit toujours en soutenant son regard. Elle s'aperçut qu'il baissa ses yeux au niveau de son décolleté le sourire machiavélique.

-" tu rentres et tu te changes, on se retrouve dans une heure en bas de ton hôtel. " eut il le temps de dire avant que l'ascenseur s'ouvre et que Mikaelson la laisse en plan.

Aussitôt seule, elle respira fort. Cet homme était un vrai con mais il avait quelque chose qui rendait Caroline faible, il était bel homme et dégageait une aura qui la rendrait facilement folle si elle se laissait déborder par ses émotions. Et il en était hors de question pour elle.

* * *

Mikaelson retourna dans son bureau mais fut arrêté par son boss qui le regarda avec une expression d'étonnement.

-" où est elle?"

-" qui?" Demanda Klaus

-" Caroline Forbes!" Roula des yeux Blooms

-" oh, je lui ai demandée de rentrer à l'hôtel se changer, je ne veux pas passer pour un proxénète avec elle à côté de moi!"

-" sans déconner Mikaelson! Elle n'a pas l'accoutrement d'une... d'une...ah et merde! Pourquoi vous tenez à l'avoir dans vos basques si vous ne la supportez pas?" S'énerva encore plus le commissaire.

-" parce que c'est ce que vous m'avez ordonné dès le début Chef ! Est ce que ne peux retourner bosser maintenant?"

-" si jamais Mikaelson vous faites une connerie avec elle, ça se passera très mal."

* * *

Klaus s'enferma dans son bureau et il s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil. Il repensa vite à la connexion qu'il avait eu avec l'américaine dans l'ascenseur. Elle était très attirante, il ne pouvait pas le nier mais il ne la supportait pas, pourtant il avait souhaité qu'elle le suive pour lui montrer les pires faces de cette enquête, qu'elle retourne d'où elle vient, les américains n'avaient pas à se mêler des enquêtes anglaises. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que Jeremy et elle soient trop proches, pourquoi? Il était incapable de le comprendre lui même, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas que son collègue soit tout le temps en mode drague avec elle.

Son odeur était encore dans ses narines et leur corps à corps avait éveillé à sa grande surprise son entre jambe, à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il tenta de dissiper toutes ses mauvaises pensées avec elle, aussi grotesques qu'elles pouvaient être. Il se plongea dans ses dossiers.

* * *

Caroline était rentrée à l'hôtel en colère. Mikaelson l'avait encore indirectement traitée de prostituée. Il n'avait aucun respect pour elle. Il voulait qu'elle soit sobre, et bien elle le serait. Elle avait rendez vous dans une heure en bas de l'hôtel avec lui, alors elle se dépêcha de sortir pour trouver une boutique de vêtements où elle pourrait acheter des vêtements moins légers.

* * *

Cela faisait 20 minutes que Klaus attendait devant l'entrée de l'hôtel où l'américaine logeait le temps de son séjour à Londres et il faisait les cent pas, excédé d'attendre. Il entra furieux et se dirigea vers la réception pour demander le numéro de chambre Caroline ainsi qu'un double de ses clés, il montra sa plaque de Scotland Yard et la réceptionniste lui donna un pass sans rechigner.

Il se retrouva devant la porte de la blonde et ne s'attarda pas à frapper, il ouvrit sa porte et tomba nez à nez avec elle en sous vêtements en train de s'habiller.

-" putain! Mikaelson. C'est quoi ce bordel?"

Il resta sans voix quelques secondes, scotché par la vue de ses fesses qui arborait un petit string noir, puis se retourna lui laissant le temps d'enfiler ses vêtements.

-" ça fait presque une demi heure que je t'attends en bas Forbes! Ça ne va pas le faire si tu n'es pas capable d'être là quand je te le demande! "

-" je n'ai pas vu l'heure! Mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour entrer dans ma chambre comme dans un hall de gare! Comment as tu eu la clé?"

-" je te rappelles que je suis flic! Si tu n'es pas prête dans 5 minutes, je te jure que ça va chier!"

-" je ne suis pas un chien Mikaelson! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire traiter comme de la merde par un connard qui me juge sans me connaître! Alors tu sais quoi Mikaelson! Je ne bougerai pas mon cul d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas reçu des excuses!" S'énerva t elle, en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Elle se dépêcha de mettre un col roulé et un jean large qu'elle venait d'acheter.

-" moi m'excuser? Alors que tu me fais poireauter en bas de l'hôtel comme un con... Je ne crois pas non!" Il s'approcha encore d'elle tout aussi en colère.

-" bien!" Elle s'alluma une cigarette et s'installa confortablement sur le sofa de sa petite chambre, narguant le flic qui la dévisageait furieux.

-" tu fais quoi là maintenant?"

-" ça ne se voit pas? Je ne bougerais pas d'ici..."

-" oh mademoiselle est susceptible? Ok écoutes joli cul, parce que je vais être franc je n'ai jamais vu un aussi joli petit cul. Et j'en ai vu beaucoup... Je vais être sympa et oublier pour cette fois ton retard... Je dois aller à la morgue voir de nouveau le dernier cadavre qu'on a ramassé. Je pensais que cela te servirait pour écrire ton article. Mais si tu ne veux pas venir, bien je ne vais pas perdre mon temps" il se releva et se permit de prendre une cigarette dans son paquet.

-" un vrai cadavre? Tu me montrerais un vrai cadavre... euh je n'ai jamais vu de ... morts...je..." Elle semblait tout un coup très intéressée.

-" ouai un vrai" se mit il à rire avant de reprendre son sérieux " alors tu me suis ou pas?"

Elle se leva et prit son appareil photo ainsi que son bloc note et suivit Klaus jusqu'à la morgue. Celui ci sur un rictus nerveux, il savait que l'amener là bas la traumatiserait. Mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point.


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Mercis à toutes celles qui m'ont laissée des messages pour le premier chapitre._**

**_Après cet update, je retourne sur ma fic du Territoire des Loups._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Klaus avait amené Caroline à la morgue de Londres où il avait discuté avec le médecin légiste qui avait encore des doutes sur l'arme utilisée.

Caroline en avait profité pour poser quelques questions à propos des différents meurtres survenus dans cette affaire.

-" comment pouvez vous ne pas être capable d'identifier l'arme qui a tué la victime, avec toutes les nouvelles technologies?" Demanda la journaliste.

-" traduction: vous les anglais vous n'avez pas les moyens nécessaires pour résoudre rapidement une affaire de meurtre!" Dit sarcastiquement le flic

-" je n'ai jamais dit ça!" Dit Caroline se tournant vers Klaus, les dents serrées.

-" en fait mademoiselle Forbes, le problème ce n'était pas que nous ne sommes pas capable d'identifier l'arme mais c'est juste improbable... Nous avons identifié quelque chose mais cela reste confidentiel, je suis désolée" dit le médecin Fell.

-" comment ça confidentiel? Pour quelle raison?"

-" je t'avais dit Meredith que les journalistes fouinaient partout!"

-" je fais juste le travail qu'on me demande de faire." Se défendit Caroline.

Le docteur Fell regarda Klaus pour jauger son expression et lorsque celui ci agréa de la tête, elle reprit.

-" mademoiselle, la vérité est que ce sont des crocs qui ont tué les six victimes, des crocs dont nous ne savons pas à quel animal ils correspondent, les analyses ADN sont en cours mais c'est compliqué car nous avons récupéré des bouts de chair autour des blessures et ce n'est pas suffisant."

-" oh mon dieu, mais cela signifierait que ce n'est pas un homme mais un animal qui terroriserait la population? Y'a t il eu des animaux qui se seraient échappés d'un parc animalier?"

-" non ma jolie... Pourquoi? penses tu au grand méchant loup? " dit Klaus en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas et leva les yeux avant de prendre des notes.

-" alors mon cœur, prête à voir ton premier cadavre, " continua le flic tout sourire.

-" mon cœur? C'est quoi ça Mikaelson? On se la joue affectueux maintenant? "

-" je fais des efforts comme tu peux le voir, difficilement mais j'essaies et c'est déjà beaucoup!"

Il se mit devant un casier mortuaire et ouvrit sans ménagement pour jeter un œil sur le cadavre.

Caroline eut un haut le cœur à cause de l'odeur du corps qui était en état de décomposition malgré une dose importante de produits pour entretenir le cadavre.

-" elle pue encore plus que la semaine dernière, la vache!" S'exclama Klaus.

-" oh mon dieu,elle... Elle..." Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle courut jusqu'à trouver la première sortie de secours pour prendre l'air.

* * *

Sitôt dehors elle vomit toute sa bile, elle entendit le rire de Klaus qui l'avait suivie.

-" et ben Forbes! On se dit journaliste d'investigations et on n'est pas fichu de garder une posture en voyant un mort...c'est fâcheux!" Il la narguait ouvertement alors que la jolie blonde tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Lorsqu'il la vit pâle comme un linge et vraiment mal en point, il la prit par les hanches pour la serrer contre lui.

-" viens par là, et calmes toi... Ça fait cela à tout le monde la première fois, ensuite on s'habitue. Calmes toi...ssshhhhh." Il caressa ses cheveux pour la réconforter, encore submergé par son odeur qu'il commençait réellement à apprécier.

Elle profita de cette étreinte pour se laisser aller, et progressivement elle reprit une contenance et se dégagea des bras de Klaus, se rendant compte de leur proximité.

-" ça va... Ça va merci... je... Oui je vais m'habituer... Tu es content? Je suis sûre que tu jubiles intérieurement?" Caroline reprit une expression dure alors que Klaus leva les sourcils.

-" hmm... Ouai maintenant que tu m'en parles, c'est plutôt marrant... Alors peut être que tu veux que je te ramènes à l'aéroport, y'a peut être un vol direct pour Boston ce soir?" Lui répondit il.

-" je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir Mikaelson! Et encore moins à mon boss qui n'attend que ça! Ok..." Elle respira fort et décida d'être honnête avec lui. " la vérité est que ça ne me plaît pas d'être ici, mais si j'avais refusé de venir à Londres, je me serais fait virée et je n'ai pas les moyens de me retrouver sans boulot... Tous les jours je me tape plus d'une heure trente de transport pour aller bosser et pareil le soir pour rentrer dans ma petite banlieue, mais j'ai un boulot! à supporter des gens superficiels et vicieux dans leur travail, mais J'AI UN BOULOT! Je me doute que tu t'en fous complément de ma vie mais je ne peux pas échouer et revenir en arrière, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est arrêter ça entre nous tout de suite et que je puisse faire equipe avec un autre que toi! Parce que j'ai bien compris ce que tu es en train de faire Mikaelson... Tu veux me prendre avec toi pour me pousser à bout pour que je rentre à Boston! " expliqua t elle d'une traite, en soutenant le regard du flic.

-" Stefan a déjà Bonnie aux basques et Jeremy... j'ai remarqué qu'il avait un truc pour toi et ..." Commença t il à se justifier avant que la blonde le coupe.

-" et quoi? En quoi ça te regarde? Tu es son chaperon, tu crois que je vais l'empêcher de faire sereinement son travail? je crois qu'il est assez grand et si je peux profiter de mon séjour...hmm... agréablement, je ne vais pas me gêner!"

-" parce qu'il te plaît aussi?" Klaus sentit ses mains moites, il n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure de la conversation.

-" ce ne sont pas tes oignons de toute façon! Mais je sais rester professionnelle! "

Il resta muet, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il resta un interminable moment à la fixer avant de retourner à la morgue, tenant la porte en attendant qu'elle le suive.

-" tu restes avec moi!" Dit il simplement alors que Caroline hésitait à retourner voir le cadavre " mais si tu ne veux pas retourner la dedans, tu trouveras un petit salon à côté, tu peux m'y attendre et te remettre de ton état." Plus doux dans sa voix.

Caroline ne répondit rien mais suivit Klaus d'un pas timide, elle ne comprenait pas ses changements d'humeur, mais quand il n'était pas odieux avec elle, il pouvait être supportable.

* * *

Stefan et Bonnie de leur côté avaient refait le chemin de la dernière victime, du Pub Foster de Coven Garden jusqu'à la petite ruelle où avait été retrouvée la jeune Kelly Kane.

-" Stef? Tu crois que c'est lui? Il n'a pas l'habitude de violer ses... sa nourriture? J'en ai parlé à Klaus mais il est persuadé que c'est lui."

-" j'en sais rien mais ça craint. Klaus pense qu'il le fait exprès pour le narguer... cette rivalité entre eux devient grotesque..."

-" et moi je suis sûre que ce n'est pas lui... Je le connais assez pour te dire que ce n'est pas son mode de fonctionnement... Je te rappelles que j'ai vécu longtemps avec lui... Jamais il ne serait tombé si bas... Ce n'est pas un violeur!" Bonnie semblait défendre le diable en personne.

-" Bonnie, je sais que tu l'aimes encore mais ... Il a éteint son humanité, et tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire!"

-" je... je ne veux pas y croire, si seulement je savais où il se trouve... Il a coupé les ponts même avec moi "

-" Rebecca ne le vit pas très bien non plus, alors je comprends ce que tu ressens mais tu ne peux rien faire pour le ramener à la réalité, plus rien ne sera comme avant."

Stefan prit son amie dans les bras et celle ci ferma les yeux et se remémora les derniers instants partagés avec celui qu'elle avait aimé tant d'années.

_-" Kol, tu ne peux pas me mettre de côté, je peux t'aider, ta fratrie peut t'aider!" Bonnie les larmes aux yeux essayait de retenir son petit ami_

_-" Bonnie, je ne veux plus de cette vie! Je ne veux pas te faire, vous faire supporter mes putains d'hallucinations. J'ai tué ce bâtard et je dois en subir les conséquences... Je vais finir par faire du mal aux gens que j'aime... À toi... Je ne le permettrai pas!"_

_-" Kol, tu ne peux pas supporter ça tout seul! Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, je t'aime!"_

_-" moi aussi je t'aime et c'est pour cela que je pars!" Dit il avant de prendre la porte sans jamais se retourner._

* * *

Klaus avait rejoint Caroline dans le petit salon de la morgue, celle ci était en train d'écrire sur son bloc note, concentrée elle ne le vit pas entrer dans la pièce.

-" je remarque que tu es inspirée ma jolie!" Dit il en prenant un siège à côté d'elle.

-" il faut bien que je ponde quelque chose, je suis payée pour ça!"

-" est ce que ce soir tu veux rester avec moi pendant ma garde et continuer à me supporter ou bien... " il se racla la gorge, il semblait embarrassé " peut être que tu veux suivre Piercet ?" Il se doutait que la jolie blonde devant lui déciderait de se tourner vers Jeremy.

-" je ne te supporte pas Mikaelson alors je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à ta question!" Elle ne le regardait même pas, ce qui énerva le flic mais il resta calme en façade.

-" je ne te supporte pas non plus, surtout quand tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande, que tu ne respectes pas les horaires, que tu me gueules dessus, que tu me racontes ta pitoyable vie, Jeremy il est plutôt calme et conciliant mais je doute que tu écrives des choses intéressantes avec lui, enfin je dis ça... Lui ne t'aurait pas amené ici c'est clair! " il s'approcha si près qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou " mais au fond de toi tu aimes le danger, je le sens, tu as l'air bornée et forte... Restes avec moi!"

Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du flic frôler la peau fine de son cou, elle gémit. Mais à quoi jouait il, se demandait elle intérieurement. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de ce bourru mais actuellement elle était incapable de se dégager de sa proximité.

-" d'accord mais ...mais évites ce...hmmm... ce genre de rapprochement " soupira t elle tel un murmure plaintif.

-" pourquoi? Tu as peur de moi? Ou peut être que tu as envie de moi" il posa une main sur sa cuisse et engouffra l'autre dans la chevelure de la blonde " pour comment tu as dit déjà? ...ah oui... profiter de ton séjour agréablement ...hmmm...Pierce ne te ferait pas prendre ton pied comme moi, je pourrais le faire... je suis sûre qu'une fille comme toi doit être une vraie sauvage au lit..." Murmura t il à son oreille.

-"je..." Elle respira fort et se dégagea de lui, les battements de son cœur s'intensifiaient et Klaus s'en aperçut vite, il se détacha d'elle, le sourire vicieux " je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas une pute Mikaelson... "

-" saches que je ne paie jamais les femmes pour coucher avec elle, et qu'en général j'obtiens toujours les faveurs de celles qui me plaisent"

-" heureusement que je ne suis pas ton style alors!" Elle se leva et ferma son bloc note " comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne me laisse pas facilement déstabilisée."

-" ça, c'est ce que tu crois mon cœur" se dit il intérieurement.

-" ce soir, je ne peux pas te suivre, Bonnie et Stefan m'ont proposée d'aller boire un verre"

-" vraiment? Et pas Jeremy?" Demanda Klaus curieux

-" Non mais c'est une idée... Je...je te remercie de m'avoir permis de rencontrer le docteur Fell, je vais rentrer à l'hôtel pour finir et mettre en forme mon premier article."

-" ok... besoin que je te raccompagne?"

-" oh mais c'est quoi ça? Décidément Mikaelson tu es surprenant mais non merci je vais prendre le métro."

Il serra les poings, cette américaine savait comment lui mettre les nerfs autant qu'elle pouvait l'attirer... Car le problème de Klaus, est qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille comme elle, elle était belle et très sauvage, et qu'il ne savait pas comment la gérer, et à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle il ressentait cette envie physique de l'avoir plus près. L'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux était intoxicante, sa proximité était intoxicante, tout d'elle le faisait réagir mais il devait se reprendre, il était hors de question pour lui de se rabaisser à ces sensations.

* * *

-" alors Caroline, tu as fait quoi tout à l'heure avec Klaus?" Demanda Stefan curieux

-" il m'a trainée jusqu'à la morgue et j'ai vu... le cadavre de la dernière victime... Je ne l'ai pas très bien géré mais j'ai compris que Mikaelson l'avait fait exprès."

-" Klaus...Klaus ne fait jamais les choses au hasard, désolée pour toi... " plaisanta Bonnie

-" hmm d'ailleurs il faut que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour t'entendre aussi bien avec lui. Quel connard!"

-" Klaus et moi ça fait un bail qu'on se connait et je... je suis restée en couple longtemps avec son frère. Ça rapproche."

-" oh, il a un frère?" Demanda Caroline

-" oui et une sœur aussi!" Entendit l'américaine derrière elle, elle se retourna pour voir devant elle, une grande blonde s'approcher du groupe et prendre Stefan par la taille.

-" bébé, tu es là tôt, laisses moi te présenter Caroline Forbes de Boston." Dit Stefan avant d'embrasser sa belle.

-" bonsoir Caroline, je suis Rebecca, la copine de Stefan et donc la sœur de Klaus que tu sembles connaître aussi." Elle tendit la main à la blonde et lui serra franchement.

-" oui malheureusement... Enchantée Rebecca"

-" hmmm je vois qu'elle a eu un aperçu du grand Klaus! Alors tu viens des États Unis, ça doit te changer de venir ici!"

-" oui surtout le temps...et je ne m'y habituerai pas je crois...par contre il y a des boutiques de dingues et ça j'adore..."

-" tu sais que je tiens une boutique de fringues, viens me voir à l'occasion," dit joyeusement Rebecca.

* * *

Après plusieurs verres, les filles étaient joyeuses et avec Stefan, elles décidèrent de finir leur soirée dans une boîte de nuit qui était au sous sol du pub.

Caroline et Bonnie se lâchaient complètement sur la piste de danse, entourées de spécimens très british avait qui elles s'amusaient beaucoup.

Stefan et Rebecca quant à eux étaient au comptoir et fut rejoint par Klaus.

-" Klaus, qu'est ce que tu fous là?" Demanda surprise sa sœur.

-" Bec, salut aussi! Le gérant de la boîte m'a appelé pour me dire qu'une blondasse américaine chauffaient de pauvres mecs innocents! " plaisanta t il en regardant Caroline sur la piste de danse " c'est plutôt calme cette nuit et Bonnie m'a dit où je pourrais vous trouver... "

-" ta garde n'est pas terminée mec! " rigola Stefan

-" non, et alors... Je m'en tape complètement..." Répondit Klaus, en commandant un whisky qu'il but cul sec, il n'avait pas quitté du regard la belle américaine qui se déhanchait plein de sensualité " elle est bourrée l'amerloque?"

-" ouai je crois bien! " dit sa sœur " n'en profites pas... Je la trouve sympa ... Klaus?" Stefan et Rebecca le virent se diriger vers la piste de danse pour rejoindre celle qu'il trouvait si insupportable.

Proche d'elle, il se faufila entre les hommes qui la collaient et un seul regard très explicite de sa part suffisait pour tous les faire fuir.

-" et après tu me dis que tu n'es pas une putain? Je vois ça... Tu caches bien ton jeu Forbes!" Murmura t il à son oreille en lui prenant la taille.

Elle se retourna et d'abord surprise puis choquée, elle se prépara à lui mettre la gifle du siècle, lorsqu'il attrapa son poignet à une vitesse qui étonna la blonde.

-" espèce de putain d'enfoiré! J'en ai marre que tu m'insultes! Et qu'est ce que tu fous là? Lâches moi!" Elle était franchement en colère.

-" je fais une pause pour passer un moment avec ma famille et mes amis! Pas ma faute si tu es là!"

-" tu savais que je passais la soirée avec Bonnie et Stefan!... bien alors toi tu vas rester et moi je vais rentrer! Je ne veux pas foutre en l'air ta soirée avec ta famille et tes amis!"

-" tu danses comme une chienne en chaleur Forbes! C'est très déstabilisant... très excitant également... Mais dis moi crois tu qu'un seul de ces gars qui te collent peut te satisfaire...je sens ton excitation à des kilomètres..." Il baissa ses mains qui tenaient sa taille, pour prendre sa paire de fesses à pleines paumes. " arrêtes ça tout de suite Forbes!"

Caroline sentait les pulsations de son cœur jusque dans son entre jambe, cet homme arrivait à la déstabiliser malgré ses réticences, il se permettait de la toucher intimement sans qu'elle soit capable de l'en empêcher et elle détestait ça.

-" je crois que ...que je vais rentrer maintenant." Elle tenta de se détacher de lui mais il la serra encore plus fort.

-" tu vas arrêter de m'exciter Forbes si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de toi personnellement... " il sentit son portable vibrer, le poste l'appelait. Caroline en profita pour s'échapper de son étreinte.

Klaus s'isola dans un coin pour pouvoir écouter son interlocuteur. Il revint au comptoir vers le groupe et chercha Caroline du regard.

-" elle vient de se barrer ta nouvelle copine" roula des yeux Rebecca

-" fermes la Becca, c'est loin d'être ma copine! Faut que je parte, y'a eu un nouveau meurtre dans la banlieue... Kol se déplace..."

-" ce n'est pas Kol! " s'énerva Bonnie

-" Bonnie, tu es aveuglée par tes sentiments pour lui. "

-" Klaus, ce n'est pas lui que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai été voir le dernier corps à la morgue!"

-" à propos de ça Bonnie, sois discrète...si tu dois passer plus de temps avec l'américaine..."

-" je ne suis pas idiote... Et toi tu as l'air de vouloir passer plus de temps avec ...l'américaine!"

-" n'importe quoi! Elle me gonfle et elle n'a rien à faire chez nous, je ne la supporte pas cette connasse."

-" Ben voyons! À d'autres frangin, j'ai bien vu comment tu la mates depuis que tu es là! " dit Rebecca

-" ouai c'est même super chaud entre vous depuis qu'elle a débarqué!" Nargua Stefan.

-" ta gueule Salvatore...vous dites n'importe quoi... Elle me met trop les nerfs! Bon Stefan, on y va, Bonnie tu suis? On se retrouve à l'angle de Whitebell! Je vais rattraper Forbes, voir un nouveau maccabé va la dessaouler."

* * *

Caroline avait quelques problèmes d'orientation et chercha longtemps une station de métro qui la ramènerait dans son quartier. Elle fut accostée par un jeune type qui avait l'air aussi alcoolisé qu'elle.

-" hey poupée! On est perdue... Putain ce que t'es canon..."

-" non je ne suis pas perdue... Ne t'approches pas de moi" dit elle en titubant

-" hmm t'es trop sexy... Viens par là ma jolie, je suis sûre que t'aimes te faire ploter par des mains expertes" il l'attrapa par les hanches et elle se débattit en donnant des coups de poings sur la poitrine de son assaillant.

-" lâches moi, fils de pute!"

Tout d'un coup, elle vit son agresseur propulsé en l'air, il hurla par surprise, elle en tomba par terre, incapable de regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour se ressaisir et sentit deux bras musclés autour d'elle la relever. Elle crut au début que son agresseur revenait vers elle et ouvrit les yeux timidement pour se retrouver perdue dans le regard profond bleu océan de Mikaelson.

-" shhh tout va bien mon cœur, tu es en sécurité... " dit il doucement en caressant le bas de son dos pour la calmer, elle respirait difficilement et tremblait de tout son corps " il ne s'approchera plus de toi."

-" merci... Je ne retrouvais plus la station de métro, je me suis perdue et j'ai croisé ce type bourré.."

-" tu ne devrais pas trainer seule, tu sais que ça peut être dangereux... imaginons que tu aies croisé le tueur qu'on recherche plutôt que le connard que je viens de mettre KO, hmm?" Il était toujours contre elle et parlait toujours aussi doucement pour qu'elle se calme. Les pulsations de son cœur s'emballaient et elle était pâle.

Elle colla sa tête contre sa poitrine pour apprécier l'odeur de son parfum masculin, et s'y concentrer pour se calmer. Lui de son côté, profita de ce rapprochement pour la serrer encore plus près. Qu'arrivait il à Klaus, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'intimité, à part sa sœur, il ne réconfortait pas les femmes, et encore moins celles qui le mettaient à bout de nerfs.

-" Caroline, je... nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps...je... Notre tueur a fait une nouvelle victime, je dois y aller, est ce que tu veux venir avec moi ou bien peut être que tu préfère que je te ramène à l'hôtel."

-" je... " elle tentait de rassembler ses idées et de se reprendre mais la proximité de Mikaelson ne l'aidait en rien " je te suis... Je vais me remettre, merci encore" elle se dégagea de lui lentement et sentit un froid soudain de ne plus être dans ses bras.

-" ok... Je suis garé dans une rue à côté " il se reprit lui aussi, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse amadouer par cette fille au charme déstabilisant " j'ai un bloc note dans la voiture que tu pourras utiliser... Mais je te le dis tout de suite, ce ne sera peut être pas beau à voir comme les précédentes victimes, tu n'auras pas l'odeur putride cette fois, tâches de ne pas faire un malaise " dit il moqueur.

-" je vais tâcher de m'en souvenir."

* * *

Stefan et Bonnie arrivèrent les premiers sur les lieux du crime. Après avoir passé la zone de sécurité faite par les policiers pour éviter la curiosité des badauds, ils virent le corps d'un homme cette fois, il avait une plaie béante dans la poitrine, le cœur avait été arraché et il semblait également avoir été vidé de son sang.

-" vampire?" Mima sans émettre un son Bonnie

-" oui, je crois bien" répondit Stefan en se baissant pour voir de plus près les dégâts sur le corps.

-" Kol ne se nourrit pas de vampires! Ce n'est pas lui c'est impossible!"

-" Bonnie, quand tu perds ton humanité, plus rien ne compte, du sang reste du sang, peut importe d'où il vient... Bonnie, tu dois arrêter de le défendre."

-" j'ai juste du mal à le croire..."

Ils se turent lorsqu'un des policiers présents s'approchèrent d'eux.

-" je viens de faire le tour du quartier, encore aucun témoin, à part l'épicerie là bas qui était encore ouverte, y'a rien aux alentours."

-" ok, nous irons l'interroger quand mon collègue sera là... Ça a l'air frais, vous avez appelé le médecin légiste" demanda Stefan

-" ouai ça fait plus de vingt minutes, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver."

Klaus et Caroline arrivèrent sur la scène de crime rapidement, le flic avait une conduite plutôt brusque et la blonde s'était tenue à son siège tout le long du trajet, elle était encore toute retournée.

-" Caroline, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu es pâle!" s'inquiéta Bonnie en regardant la journaliste

-" disons qu'en plus du temps, je vais devoir m'habituer à la conduite imprudente de cet énergumène!" Répondit la blonde en pointant un doigt en direction de Mikaelson.

-" Forbes! Je me suis speedé pour ne pas avoir à te supporter longtemps dans la voiture. Si tu étais moins chiante, j'aurais roulé moins vite" se défendit le flic d'un ton condescendant.

Caroline comprit vite que Mikaelson redevenait le connard qui aimait la rabaisser mais ne releva pas, elle n'était pas totalement remise de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la rue précédemment. Au lieu de répondre, elle jeta un œil sur le cadavre par terre.

-" oh mon dieu... " il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus pour sentir ses oreilles bourdonner et son estomac refaire des siennes, elle se précipita au bout de la ruelle pour vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

-" et bien au moins elle a dessaoulé!" Se mit à rire Mikaelson.

-" Klaus, tu pourrais être plus sympa avec elle!" Critiqua Bonnie avant d'aller rejoindre la blonde.

-" le jour où elle rentrera dans son pays, je serais super sympa et je l'accompagnerai moi même jusqu'à la passerelle de l'avion!" Cria le flic alors que Bonnie s'éloignait vers Caroline.

-" t'es rude avec elle, elle n'a pas choisi de venir ici... T'aurais pas un truc pour elle et c'est pour ça que tu veux qu'elle se casse?" Demanda Stefan

-" un truc pour elle? Ça ne va pas? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a un putain de beau cul que j'ai un truc pour elle comme tu dis! En plus tu me connais!" Se défendit Klaus.

-" ouai je te connais! ... Tu crois sérieusement que c'est Kol? Comme Bonnie j'ai des doutes sur sa culpabilité. Il ne s'en prendrait pas à un vampire" lui chuchota son collègue.

-" tu penses à qui alors?"

-" aucune idée, peut être un jeune vampire qui vient de débarquer ici"

-" Stefan! Nous les connaissons tous ici et aucun d'eux n'a fait de conneries... Mais je vais retourner au Fangy Pub pour obtenir de nouvelles infos!"

-" si Kol était à Londres, je suis sur qu'il serait venu voir Bonnie"

-" il a éteint son humanité, il n'a plus aucun sentiment pour elle..."

* * *

Caroline se tenait contre le mur d'une petite ruelle, proche de celle où avait été retrouvé le corps de la nouvelle victime. Bonnie s'approcha d'elle.

-" comment te sens tu? "

-" ça va, merci Bonnie, je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule" dit Caroline, essoufflée

-" ridicule? Non pas du tout... j'ai mis du temps à m'y habituer aussi... Et j'ai vu un paquet d'horreurs dans ma vie"

-" je suppose que tu as couvert beaucoup d'affaires criminelles? Moi c'est la première... Ça fait six ans que je suis journaliste mais mon connard de boss m'a toujours mise sur des faits divers à la con... Je suis juste minable! Mikaelson a raison."

-" quoi? Non tu n'es pas minable... Et quant à Klaus, je vais te dire un truc sur lui, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre quand une nana lui plait alors il joue le rôle de l'enfoiré, il va se calmer!"

-" une nana qui lui plaît? Il me déteste Bonnie, il fait tout pour me déstabiliser, et le pire c'est qu'il veut que je reste avec lui pour me faire vivre la misère... Il faut que j'en parle au commissaire Blooms, je ne pourrais pas faire mon boulot correctement si je reste avec lui, il est si déstabilisant."

-" peut être que tu devrais déjà faire ce qu'il te dit, il changera de comportement avec toi, il ne te déteste pas, sinon il serait bien pire" plaisanta Bonnie

-" bien pire? Merde alors! N'empêches je ne veux pas bosser avec lui... Bonnie, est ce que tu pourrais me raconter demain, ou me prêter les notes que tu vas prendre cette nuit, il faut que je rentre... Je ne veux pas me ridiculiser encore"

-" bien sur, pas de problème, je comprends... Laisses moi te conduire vers la rue principale pour te trouver un taxi."

-" merci"

* * *

Bonnie retrouva les garçons à l'endroit où la victime gisait. Le docteur Fell était sur place en train d'ausculter le cadavre.

-" le cœur a été arraché. C'est intéressant... Vous pouvez l'embarquer... Je vais passer le reste de la nuit à pratiquer l'autopsie" dit elle en se tournant vers les ambulanciers venus avec elle.

-" où est l'américaine?" Demanda Klaus à Bonnie, surpris de la voir revenir seule

-" elle est rentrée à l'hôtel!"

-" toute seule? Vu le bol qu'elle a, c'est pas une bonne idée de la laisser trainer seule dans la rue!"

-" oh Mikaelson est inquiet pour la jolie blonde?" Rigola Stefan.

-" non! Mais elle est sous ma responsabilité, c'est moi qui me ferait engueuler par le boss! "

-" Ben voyons!" Roula des yeux Salvatore.

-" elle a pris un taxi! Faut vraiment que tu te calmes avec elle, elle est rentrée car elle ne voulait pas que tu te foutes encore de sa gueule, elle est persuadée que tu la détestes." Soupira Bonnie

-" Bonnie, elle n'a rien à faire dans nos histoires...tu sais tout comme moi qu'elle ne doit pas trop fouiner!"

-" et bien ça devrait alors te rassurer, elle va demander à Blooms de suivre Jeremy à partir de demain... Finalement c'est mieux."

-" ah bon? " Klaus ne prit pas très bien cette nouvelle mais capitula devant ses amis " et bien comme tu dis, finalement c'est mieux!"

* * *

Caroline se présenta un peu avant midi dans le bureau du commissaire Blooms pour s'entretenir avec lui.

-" Caroline, vous avez une petite mine. Est ce que vous allez bien" demanda Blooms inquiet devant l'expression de la blonde

-" Mikaelson m'a traînée cette nuit là où une nouvelle victime a été retrouvé... Et puis il y a eu ce moment horrible à la morgue aussi... Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec la mort... J'en suis encore malade et j'ai mal dormi à cause de ces images qui reviennent sans cesse dans ma tête." Se plaignit elle en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de Blooms " mais malheureusement je suis obligée de faire mon boulot... Je ne veux plus suivre Mikaelson, j'ai essayé mais je sens que cela va être de pire en pire... Je voulais vous demander une faveur?"

-" oh mais je comprends, moi je serais ravi de vous assigner à Pierce, mais Mikaelson avait beaucoup insisté... Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant... Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour son comportement, il peut être très borderline malgré ses compétences et quand il a quelqu'un dans le collimateur il peut être un vrai enfoiré."

-" oui j'ai remarqué et il a vraiment un truc contre moi, j'en suis à me demander s'il ne me fait pas payer le fait que je sois américaine, s'il n'est pas homophobe. Enfin bref, oui je préférerais continuer mon travail en compagnie de Jeremy Pierce. Je me sentirais plus à l'aise avec lui"

-" c'est réglé alors... Je ne manquerais pas non plus d'avoir un entretien avec Mikaelson, il vous doit quelques excuses et ça j'y tiens!" Blooms prit son téléphone et convoqua Gilbert.

* * *

Jeremy entra dans le bureau de son chef et fut agréablement surpris de voir Caroline en compagnie du commissaire, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver dans les locaux de Scotland Yard.

-" bonjour Caroline."

-" bonjour Jeremy" elle lui répondit avec son plus beau sourire éclatant.

-" Pierce!. Écoutez je viens de l'entretenir avec miss Forbes et elle souhaiterait vous suivre pour son travail. Une objection jeune homme?" demanda Blooms

-" ah oui... Euh... Non au contraire... euh merci... je suis... content!" Dit Jeremy, un sourire niais aux lèvres en admirant la belle blonde.

-" bien affaire réglée alors! " le commissaire se leva " allez je vous invite tous les deux pour déjeuner!"

-" avec plaisir, merci... et merci Jeremy pour accepter ma présence." Dit joyeusement Caroline.

Caroline était soulagée, être en compagnie de Klaus Mikaelson était suffocant, dès qu'elle était trop près de lui, elle se sentait sous son emprise et elle ne supportait pas de ne pas être maîtresse d'elle même, ne supportait pas de montrer ses faiblesses. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui, elle ne voulait plus de conflit et avait besoin de travailler sereinement loin de celui qui la détestait sans raison véritable.

* * *

Le commissaire Blooms avait invité Jeremy et Caroline dans un petit restaurant à quelques rues des bureaux de Scotland Yard.

-" il t'a vraiment amené à la morgue?" demanda Jeremy alors que Caroline racontait ses péripéties avec Klaus.

-" il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça... Je me doutais bien qu'il avait un truc derrière la tête à insister pour que vous restiez avec lui." Dit Blooms

-" oui... J'ai l'impression que ce type ne fait jamais les choses au hasard." Soupira la blonde

-" Caroline, je vais vous présenter notre psychologue, vous avez certainement besoin d'un soutien psychologique pour passer au dessus de ça, je comprends que cela peut être traumatisant de voir un cadavre..."

-" merci commissaire, je pense que oui j'irai le voir, j'ai besoin d'en parler."

* * *

Tous les trois revinrent de leur pause déjeuner alors que Klaus et Stefan étaient à la machine à café. Lorsque Mikaelson vit Caroline en compagnie de Jeremy, il serra les dents et n'apprécia pas leur rapprochement jovial.

Effectivement la blonde riait niaisement aux paroles de Jeremy et n'eut aucun regard pour celui qui lui mettait les nerfs depuis son arrivée à Londres.

Klaus s'énerva de plus belle quand il s'aperçut que la journaliste suivait son collègue dans son bureau. Il écrasa son gobelet et le jeta violemment dans la poubelle avant de se diriger dans le bureau de son chef.

Stefan le regarda le sourire aux lèvres, il se doutait de la raison de la colère de son ami mais il se doutait également que celui ci était trop fier et têtu pour l'admettre.

-" Blooms, il se passe quoi là avec l'américaine?" Dit furieux Klaus

-" Mikaelson, on baisse d'un ton déjà! Et arrêtez de l'appeler l'américaine ou pire avec des noms moins respectueux! "

-" ok... Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Caroline Forbes!" Dit plus calmement Klaus

-" elle va suivre Pierce, elle s'est plaint de vous et à sa demande j ai accepté de l'assigner à Jeremy... Je vous ai libéré d'elle vous devriez être content!" Dit calmement Blooms avant de se reprendre avec plus de véhémence " Mikaelson! Vos conneries de l'avoir amené à la morgue! Bordel, vous l'avez complètement traumatisée, elle doit consulter le psy pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil! Vous êtes un putain d'enfoiré! "

-"quoi? C'était une blague, un bizutage de bienvenue, pas ma faute si elle est hypersensible!"

-" elle m'a dit que vous la détestiez et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi vous vous comportiez comme un enfoiré avec elle! Elle croit même que vous êtes un putain d'homophobe car elle est américaine! Merde Mikaelson, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous?"

-" elle n'a rien à faire ici.!"

-" elle n'est pas là pour résoudre une enquête bordel, elle est là pour informer! Quand il y a des crimes dans son pays, nous en sommes informés ici, par des correspondants britanniques, est ce que pour autant, ils n'ont rien à foutre là bas? Vous allez lui faire des excuses et ensuite lui foutre la paix. "

Klaus ne répondit rien, il n'avait rien à rajouter pour se défendre. Il comprit qu'il avait peut être été trop loin avec elle. Il en regrettait de lui avoir montré les cadavres.

Il tourna les talons et alla dans le bureau de Pierce pour tenter de discuter avec la blonde.

Le bureau de Jeremy était grand ouvert et discrètement, il frappa sur le mur pour informer de sa présence. Caroline était assise en face du bureau et Jeremy a côté d'elle debout et penché, entrain de lui montrer des porte-folios. Tous les deux se retournèrent quand ils entendirent les coups de Klaus.

-" excusez moi de vous déranger" commença Klaus, l'air gêné et le regard baissé " on peut se parler Forbes?"

-" Je... je n'ai pas franchement envie là tout de suite Mikaelson!" Répondit la blonde. Elle était toujours en colère après lui.

-" ok mais plus tard ce sera possible, je ne sais pas, par exemple je pourrais te payer un café et on pourrait aller fumer une cigarette?"

-" je..." Caroline fut complètement prise de court, elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel comportement de Klaus " d'accord, je viendrai te chercher quand j'aurai envie d'un café" elle se focalisa vite de nouveau sur les documents que Jeremy lui montrait pour ne pas montrer à Klaus son état d'étonnement.

-" ok!" Fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de lui dire avant de retourner dans son bureau, désappointé. Il est clair qu'il n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'il venait de voir. Jeremy collé à cette blonde, lui mettait les nerfs.

* * *

Caroline avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que lui racontait Jeremy, elle était curieuse de ce qu'avait à lui dire Klaus. Elle avait peur que leur discussion tourne encore en un violent conflit. Pourtant elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'excusa auprès de Gilbert, elle avait besoin de faire une pause.

Elle se retrouva devant le bureau de Mikaelson et frappa timidement. Elle attendit les mains moites qu'il l'autorise à entrer. Elle fut encore prise de court quand il ouvrit lui même la porte, l'expression paisible.

-" ah tu es enfin là! " sourit il.

-" oui, je... j'ai besoin d'une pause et comme tu voulais partager un café avec moi" répondit elle sans le regarder.

Après lui voir payé un café, ils allèrent tous les deux au dernier étage du bâtiment pour fumer une cigarette.

-" alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler? Je suppose que tu vas encore te décharger sur moi, je te préviens je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes railleries aujourd'hui, j'ai passé une mauvaise.." Elle se tut car elle se doutait qu'il lui balancerait encore en pleine face qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre se plaindre. " qu'importe!"

-" mauvaise nuit? Je comprends, elle a été courte en plus... Le chef m'a dit que tu étais perturbée à cause de... du passage à la morgue et ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir...je... J'ai pris une rouste par le chef à cause de toi."

-" d'accord et donc tu vas te mettre en pétard parce que tu t'es fait engueulé par ton boss..." Soupira t elle. Évidemment Mikaelson voulait encore se décharger sur elle.

-" ouai suis en pétard c'est clair mais parait que je dois te faire des excuses alors ...je m'excuses, c'était une sorte de bizutage, qui a été un petit peu au dessus de mes espérances, mais le boss m'oblige à m'excuser alors... "

-" tu t'excuses? Sérieux? Ok et tu le fais parce que Blooms te l'a demandé! c'est mieux que rien... Merci..."

-" t'as vraiment du mal à gérer? Je veux dire, Blooms m'a dit que tu aurais besoin de l'aide du psy pour t'aider à surmonter ce que t'as vu à la morgue"

-" ouai et tu dois être content, tu as bien réussi ton coup."

-" ouai je vois ça...je suis très content! et ça se passe comment avec Pierce? Je te préviens que tu vas te faire chier avec lui..." Plaisanta Klaus

-" mieux qu'avec toi et ..." Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il prit son visage entre ses mains et pénétra son regard.

-" tu vas oublié la peur et le dégoût que tu ressens et ne plus penser aux cadavres que tu as vu, et si tu dois en voir un autre, tu ne ressentiras rien..."

-" oui" elle était hypnotisée par le regard de Klaus.

-" ok... Caroline, est ce que Jeremy te plaît?"

-" non" elle répondit sûre d'elle.

-" parfait... Tu vas oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer et tu vas oublier ce que je vais faire maintenant." Elle agréa de la tête et il se jeta sur ses lèvres douces pour l'embrasser.

Elle se laissa faire et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Klaus, en gémissant. Ce baiser, il l'avait voulu depuis le premier jour où il avait senti son odeur, il avait besoin d'assouvir cette envie pour la sortir de son esprit.

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure et posa l'autre sur ses fesses rebondies qu'il le faisait fantasmer. Il tenta de se faufiler dans la délicieuse bouche de la blonde et lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, tous les deux gémirent de plaisir. Caroline sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et Klaus laissa tomber son mur de défense pour profiter de ce plaisir.

Cette étreinte fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone de la blonde. Il se détacha d'elle, perdu dans ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Caroline le regarda mais réagit comme si rien n'était arrivé. Klaus soulagé que sa compulsion ait fonctionné, reprit une expression sévère devant elle et la laissa répondre à son appel.

-" Tyler? Je... Oui ça va...non... Je n'ai pas trop le temps, je te rappelle ce soir" elle raccrocha vite et vit Klaus la fixer l'expression dure.

-" de quoi on parlait déjà?" Demanda la blonde

-" de Jeremy, j'espère que tu apprécieras de bosser avec lui. C'était ton mec au téléphone?" Demanda t il curieux

-" non, enfin si... Mais c'est pas tes oignons. Je vais redescendre, je voudrais partir assez tôt cet après midi. Merci pour le café, comme quoi des fois tu peux être moins con."

Klaus la regarda partir, nerveux, la connexion qu'il y avait eu entre eux l'avait un peu chamboulé, il avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne l'avait pas forcée à l'embrasser pourtant elle s'était laissée aller avec lui mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne de quelque chose qu'ils auraient certainement regretté tous les deux.


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Hey mes lectrices._**

**_Mercis pour vos dernières reviews._**

**_Pour répondre aux différentes questions: oui les Mikaelson sont tous des vampires. Stefan et Bonnie sont au courant mais je n'en dirait pas plus à leur sujet ;) .Klaus n'a pas contrainte Caroline à l'embrasser mais à oublier ce baiser. Elle s'y est jeté dedans la petite parce que au fond elle en avait envie aussi._**

**_S'il est méchant avec elle, c'est qu'il est naturellement comme ça et il ne faut pas oublié qu'elle est humaine et qu'il préférerait qu'elle ne se mêlé pas trop à toute cette affaire. Et bien évidemment l'attirance qu'il ressent complique les choses entre eux..._**

**_Je remercie Elo69, mmeSerious ( merci pour le compliment), ma vieille peau de caribou, mmmmiiiiiiiiiaaaaaa, naura, hlne, klaroline68, mimi, Klaroline66, mariin3, chachacha,TheOriginalsWithKlaus, Andrea, 4everkloraline, Floe... Merci mes chéries!_**

**_Bonne lecture et bon week end_**

**_Lillu_**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Klaus était tranquillement assis au comptoir du FangyPub où il attendait la consommation qu'il avait commandé à la serveuse. Il scrutait autour de lui, s'il voyait de nouvelles têtes mais ils les reconnaissaient tous.

Lorsque la serveuse lui tendit son verre, il engagea la conversation.

-" merci mon cœur! Dis moi Hayley, est ce que tu aurais remarqué de nouveaux venus dans le coin?"

-" non chéri! Quoique si, il y a trois jours, un gars très charmant... aussi grand que toi mais plus âgé, bien habillé le genre élégant tu vois..."

-" ah bon et tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois?"

-" ouai et quand j'ai tenté de discuter avec lui, parce que tu me connais" dit elle d'un sourire qui en disait long sur ses propos " il m'a dit qu'il était entré dans le pub, attiré par l'odeur..."

-" par l'odeur... C'était l'heure du brunch?" Plaisanta Klaus

-" non, mais un gars avait amené une.. humaine complètement bourrée... Enfin je ne vais pas te faire un dessin!"

-" ce serait cool si tu pouvais m'appeler si tu le revois... T'es au courant qu'un des nôtres, Jerry, a été retrouvé dans une rue la nuit dernière?"

-" ouai, les nouvelles vont toujours très vite... Tu penses à un chasseur? "

-" non... enfin j'en sais rien... Il a eu certes le cœur arraché mais il a été vidé de son sang...bref mon cœur si tu revois ce type tu m'appelles ok?"

-" avec plaisir " elle passa se passa la langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses alors que Klaus matait le décolleté généreux de la belle serveuse.

Il reçut un appel qui le sortit de sa contemplation.

-" hey Salvatore! Quoi de neuf!"

-" on en a un nouveau... Pas loin de la gare centrale... Je suis déjà là avec Jeremy, tu nous rejoins?"

-" j'arrive!" Klaus finit son verre cul sec avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de la serveuse qui l'avait nargué depuis son arrivée, puis se précipita pour rejoindre ses collègues.

Sur le trajet, il roula vite comme à son habitude, il repensait au baiser qu'il avait donné à sa vieille amie Hayley avec qui il prenait parfois du bon temps, mais ce baiser n'avait pas le goût de ce qu'il avait expérimenté avec Caroline Forbes.

Depuis cet échange entre eux, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés et de toute façon, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

Quand il arriva sur les lieux du nouveau meurtre, il fut surpris de voir Caroline au côté de Jeremy, étonné car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Pierce l'amène avec lui sur la scène du crime.

-" Forbes! Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là? Jeremy, je croyais que le boss ne voulait plus qu'elle voit des cadavres? Je pige pas!" Klaus s'adressait à son collègue sans regarder l'américaine.

-" nous étions en train de dîner avec Jeremy au restaurant et quand il a été appelé, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir avec lui!"

-" tu me racontes ta vie Forbes!" Jeta Klaus en pleine face de la blonde, il se mit en colère et personne ne comprit réellement pourquoi " et alors tu as déjà gerbé ou tu attendais que j'arrive pour tout lâcher... J'avoues que tu me fais plaisir là, c'est tellement jouissif de te voir te ridiculiser!"

-" Mikaelson, ça va pas, qu'est ce que tu nous fais!" Jeremy tenta de défendre Caroline.

-" ta gueule Pierce! Ça me fout juste les boules qu'elle soit là comme d'habitude! "

-" Mikaelson! Je suis là pour faire mon boulot et rien de plus! Pour ce qui est de mes nausées, je vais étonnement bien! Je dois m'être habituée maintenant! J'ai même tellement bien regardé la victime de très près que j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait un truc coincé dans la bouche!" Caroline leva le ton, fixant Klaus droit dans les yeux.

-" Forbes! Dégages de mon chemin... J'ai mon boulot aussi à faire!"

Stefan observa son ami et se pinça les lèvres, pourquoi continuait il à être si odieux avec Caroline alors que celle ci était plutôt cool, il était aussi très étonnée que la blonde ne soit pas malade à la vue du cadavre qui avait été encore retrouvé dans un état médiocre.

-" c'était bien la peine de me faire des excuses pour ton comportement avec moi! Ah mais non c'est vrai tu étais obligé de t'excuser...T'es qu'un putain de bâtard et je te jure que je ne me laisserai plus emmerder par un connard comme toi!" Caroline hurlait maintenant, elle était à la limite de l'hystérie.

-" traites moi encore une fois de bâtard et je te jure que tu vas finir comme le cadavre par terre!" Il cracha son venin en pointant un doigt sur elle. Stefan et Jeremy tentèrent de le calmer.

-" Klaus! Merde calmes toi!" Dit Salvatore à son collègue.

-" en plus il me menace maintenant! Tu sais quoi bâtard? T'as gagné je me casse! " elle le défia encore du regard avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir en courant.

-" putain de merde Mikaelson, c'est quoi ton problème? On est là pour faire notre boulot et toi tu nous fais un caca nerveux, je croyais que vous aviez discuté tous les deux..." Jeremy était en pétard à son tour

-" occupes toi de tes oignons Jeremy! Et toi tu t'éclates bien avec elle... Je vois... Petit restau... Elle va nous faire un putain d'article sur la gastronomie britannique cette conne..."

-" Klaus! Mec calmes toi...rentres chez toi, t'es en pétard et là le médecin et l'ambulance vont débarquer... Je vais prendre des photos et tu iras demain à la morgue! Mais là tu rentres chez toi!" Ordonna Stefan.

Klaus regarda ses deux collègues et les quitta sans un mot, il avait effectivement besoin de se calmer.

* * *

Lorsque Caroline rentra chez elle, elle était en sueur, elle avait couru dans les couloirs du métro puis jusqu'à son hôtel. Elle avait encore subi l'humiliation, Klaus s'était encore déchargé sur elle. Sur les nerfs, elle se mit à pleurer de rage.

Klaus la détestait c'était un fait et la situation devenait de plus en plus compliquée.

Après avoir pris une douche froide pour se reprendre, elle appela Tyler, elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Klaus de son côté, rentra chez lui toujours autant énervé. Pourquoi Caroline avait dîné avec Jeremy? Ça ne lui plaisait pas, c'était plus fort que lui, comme il détestait quand elle voulait avoir le dessus sur lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir toujours avoir le dernier mot avec lui. Il ne supportait pas son caractère, il ne supportait pas d'être attiré par ce feu qu'elle dégageait. Il fallait qu'il la possède une fois pour se débarrasser de cette envie d'elle.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la découverte de la dernière victime du tueur en série. L'enquête n'avançait pas.

Caroline n'avait pas une seule fois adressé la parole à Klaus et celui ci évitait le plus possible de la croiser. Le commissaire avait encore mis les hauts là avec Mikaelson, qui était d'une humeur massacrante.

Nous étions samedi après midi et Bonnie qui s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec l'américaine, avait proposé à Caroline de se balader et d'aller voir Rebecca dans sa boutique dans le quartier de Soho.

-" alors Care, comment ton boss a trouvé tes derniers articles?"

-" il n'a fait aucun commentaire cet enfoiŕé mais c'est que ça doit lui convenir sinon il m'aurait incendiée comme il a eu l'habitude de le faire!"

-" il te fait vivre l'enfer tout le temps? "

-" ouai le problème c'est qu'il se tape une des nanas qui bosse avec moi, une vraie salope et elle le manipule beaucoup. Elle ne m'aime pas alors il me déteste..."

-" pourquoi elle ne t'aime pas?"

-" j'en ai aucune idée mais elle se comporte comme une vraie garce avec moi, j'ai fini par la détester... y'a des fois tu ne sais pas pourquoi, les gens ne t'aiment pas, regardes par exemple Mikaelson, il ne peut pas m'encadrer depuis le premier jour et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi... Enfin si lui je crois qu'il n'aime pas les américains mais tu vois c'est comme ceux qui ne vont pas m'apprécier parce que je suis blonde ou parce que je m'habille de telle ou telle façon...y a des nanas que tout le monde aime et à l'inverse... Y'a moi, celle que tout le monde déteste..." Se mit à rire Caroline.

-" moi je t'aime bien, Stefan et Rebecca t'aiment bien... Jeremy t'aime beaucoup..." Dit Bonnie le sourire malicieux aux lèvres

-" Bonnie, Jeremy est adorable mais c'est pas mon style de mec, il ne se passera jamais rien avec lui parce que moi je suis plutôt indépendante et je lui ferais plus de peine que de bien... Enfin tu comprends il n'a pas l'air du genre à se satisfaire d'une nuit.. Déjà que je me traîne un mec à Boston..."

-" ah bon... Peut être que tu ne t'engages pas tout simplement parce que tu n'as pas trouvé le mec de ta vie... Tu sais celui qui te fait tellement vibrer que tu ne vois que par lui."

-" non, je ne suis pas ce genre de nana, j'ai besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur ma vie... Et toi alors tu as eu une grande histoire avec le frère de Rebecca?"

-" oui le grand amour de ma vie... C'est encore difficile de parler de lui car je l'aime encore beaucoup." Le sourire de Bonnie se fana.

-" oh je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète... " Caroline se sentit très embarrassée lorsqu'elle vit l'état de sa nouvelle amie.

-" non, y' a pas de problème, je t'en parlerai un jour, promis"

Elles arrivèrent devant la vitrine de la boutique de Rebecca et lorsqu'elle entrèrent, Caroline se précipita sur les différents portants, comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets. La blonde adorait faire du shopping, pouvait facilement dépenser toute son salaire en vêtements et accessoires.

-" la vache Bonnie! J'adore... Regardes ces débardeurs et les jeans... Merde je suis aux pays des merveilles là!"

-" hey! Salut les filles..." Rebecca apparut de son arrière boutique tout sourire.

-" salut Bec! Je t'amène une cliente potentielle!" Dit Bonnie en saluant son amie.

-" salut Rebecca, tes fringues sont exceptionnelles... " Caroline avait déjà les bras chargés de cintres, prête pour une séance d'essayage.

-" merci Caroline...vous n'êtes pas en mode investigations aujourd'hui?"

-" non pas aujourd'hui, c'est samedi et c'est détente..."

-" et donc shopping!" Sourit malicieusement la sœur Mikaelson.

* * *

Klaus avait passé la nuit dehors et dormait encore cet après midi, il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, Jeremy était d'astreinte tout le week-end. Il se doutait que l'américaine devait être avec lui au bureau de Scotland Yard.

Il se réveilla et jeta rapidement un œil sur son téléphone pour voir vérifier l'heure. Il était déjà 17 heures... Il décida de se lever et après une douche pour se réveiller, il prit son café.

Un peu plus tard, il appela sa sœur pour lui proposer de la voir ce soir, il n'avait pas eu trop d'occasions cette semaine de profiter de Rebecca, il pouvait être très austère mais il aimait sa sœur et appréciait partager de bons moments avec elle.

-" salut Bec, putain je me réveille depuis peu !" Dit il tout de suite lorsqu'elle décrocha.

-" hey frangin, il est bientôt 18 heures tu plaisantes... Tu as passé la nuit dehors encore?"

-" ouai j'ai besoin de me changer les idées en ce moment... Suis sur les nerfs et quand suis sur les nerfs, faut que je chasse...Ça va toi?"

-" super, Caroline et Bonnie sont passées tout à l'heure à la boutique, elles m'ont tout dévalisée" raconta joyeusement Rebecca

-" elle n'a pas de boutique de fringues l'américaine chez elle? Je croyais qu'elle bossait aujourd'hui! "

-" commences pas Klaus, faut que tu arrêtes de l'emmerder, elle est adorable, parfois tu juges les gens sans les connaître."

-" t'es pire que moi Bec, ne me fais pas de leçon de morale, pas à moi!"

-" ouai mais elle dès le départ, je l'ai bien sentie."

-" ok... Bon bref, tu fais quoi ce soir? Ça te dit un dîner avec ton frère?"

-" j'ai proposé aux filles de venir dîner à la maison... Mais ça me ferait plaisir si tu pouvais venir aussi... Du moins si tu es capable pendant une soirée d'être sympa avec Caroline car si ça part en conflit, je te jure que ça va chier."

-" ah... Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée... enfin je vais réfléchir...mais moins je la vois, mieux je me porte!"

-" comme tu veux... Tu sais Klaus, je crois que tu ne la supportes pas parce que t'en pinces pour elle..." Dit Rebecca avant de raccrocher au nez de son frère, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se justifier.

Klaus souffla devant les propos grotesques de sa sœur. Le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec elle, il s'en souvenait encore parce qu'il l'avait apprécié et elle avait le plus beau cul qu'il avait eu la chance de voir, mais de là à en pincer pour elle. Sa sœur se faisait beaucoup d'idées.

* * *

Caroline ainsi que Bonnie, étaient chez Stefan et Rebecca qui habitaient dans une petite maison de ville, à l'architecture très anglaise, en proche banlieue londonienne. Ils passaient un excellent moment à partager un apéritif et l'américaine racontait des anecdotes des anciens faits divers qu'elle avait couvert à Boston.

Rebecca avait informé Caroline que Klaus passerait peut être mais que ce n'était pas sur et intérieurement celle ci espérait qu'il ne les rejoigne pas car elle passait une bonne soirée et celle-ci aurait pris une autre tournure en sa compagnie.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle déchanta vite lorsque le frère de Rebecca débarqua.

-" Mec, tu es venu finalement. Comment tu vas? Paraît que t'as fait une putain de grasse mat´? " plaisanta Stefan en lui serrant la main.

-" ouai je suis un peu décalé du coup... Salut Bonnie " il se pencha sur son amie pour l'embrasser sur la joue et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, il salua Caroline de la même façon.

Elle lui sourit hypocritement et ne s'attarda pas à le regarder.

Alors que Rebecca servait un verre à son frère, elle s'adressa à l'américaine.

-" alors Care, et donc au final, qui avait volé les ampoules des lampadaires de la rue?"

-" le petit fils d'une grand mère qui faisait pousser des plants de cannabis dans son appartement... et qui avait besoin de lampes allogènes... j'ai vraiment halluciné!" Soupira t elle. " enfin pour vous dire que mon boss est vraiment un connard."

-" Forbes qui se plaint encore, finalement je ne sais pas si j'ai eu une bonne idée de venir ..." ricana Klaus en prenant une gorgée de whisky.

-" mais Mikaelson, tu peux rentrer chez toi alors car j'étais là avant toi et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir car je passe une bonne soirée, enfin du moins je passais une bonne soirée avant que tu arrives!" Répondit Caroline sur un ton qui ne plaisait pas du tout au flic.

-" hmm désolé mon cœur mais tu vois, ma sœur m'a invité aussi et je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger mon cul de là, surtout si c'est pour te faire plaisir" il la tacla et la blonde n'eut rien à dire à ça et préféra se braquer.

Les autres sentirent le malaise de Caroline alors Stefan proposa un autre verre aux filles alors que Rebecca fixait d'un œil mauvais son frère. Pourtant celle ci continua sa discussion avec son invitée.

-" c'est énorme quand même, racontes nous encore d'autres affaires merdiques sur lesquelles ton boss t'a mise."

-" non, tu sais c'est toujours les mêmes conneries de toute façon. " elle se tut et se braqua de nouveau très embarrassée de la présence de Klaus dont elle sentait le regard vicieux sur elle.

-" tu fais chier Klaus!" mima Rebecca en fixant son frère. Il lui répondit en lui faisant le plus beau de ses sourires.

Le dîner se passait bien, du moins excepté pour Caroline qui s'était complètement braquée et qui ne participait plus aux conversations, excédée d'être encore rembarrée par Mikaelson. Celui ci n'avait pas cessé de la regarder et cela déstabilisait la blonde qui n'attendait que la fin de cette soirée pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Elle avait enchaîné les verres de vin pour supporter la présence de celui qui la détestait et la fin de soirée fut rude pour elle.

-" Rebecca, Stefan, merci pour ce dîner... Je vais rentrer il se fait tard, est ce que je peux appeler un taxi de votre téléphone fixe?"

-" déconnes pas Forbes, je vais te déposer, comme je ramène Bonnie dans le centre ville. En plus on est dans le même quartier " Proposa Klaus.

-" je préfère encore marcher des heures sous la pluie plutôt que monter dans ta voiture Mikaelson!" répondit elle.

-" oh mais le petit dragon est de retour parmi nous, je croyais que tu avais perdu ta langue ce soir, c'était sympa pour mes oreilles d'ailleurs!"

-" je t'emmerde!" Dit elle les poings serrés.

-" ça tombe bien, moi aussi! Montes dans la voiture. Je te ramène et c'est tout, si tu pouvais juste continuer à ne pas ouvrir la bouche durant le trajet ce serait génial."

Caroline croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda plaintive Bonnie qui lui fit un grand sourire pour la rassurer. La blonde capitula, après tout, elle ferait des économies de taxi cette nuit.

* * *

Lorsque Klaus déposa Bonnie, il se retrouva seul avec la blonde, elle avait préféré rester sur la banquette arrière plutôt que se retrouver à proximité de lui. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le départ de chez Rebecca et Stefan, à part pour dire au revoir à Bonnie.

-" j'ai l'impression d'être chauffeur de taxi avec toi derrière, Forbes... Je te ferais bien payer la course!" Plaisanta t il en la regardant par son rétroviseur intérieur. Elle fixait la vitre contre laquelle elle était collée et ne réagit pas au semblant de discussion que tentait d'avoir Klaus avec elle. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il insista " et bien mon cœur, tu fais la gueule?"

-" tu m'as explicitement demandée de ne pas ouvrir ma gueule tout le long du trajet..."

-" putain que tu es susceptible Forbes! Je pensais que tu serais plus joueuse que ça..."

-" plus joueuse? Sérieux? Arrêtes la voiture, je veux descendre, je vais finir à pied"

-" tu veux finir à pied? Ça te ferait un bout encore et puis il pleut sévère là!"

-" j'en ai rien à foutre, je préfère ça que de te supporter encore... Bordel, arrêtes cette putain de voiture" elle s'agita sur la banquette arrière."

-" alors là Forbes, si tu crois que je vais te laisser en plein milieu de ce quartier tu rêves... C'est le quartier des prostituées... Quoique, je suis sûr que tu aurais du succès avec la robe que tu portes... qui met bien en valeur tes jolies formes..."

-" ça suffit! J'en ai ras le bol que tu m'insultes! Je ne suis pas une pute."

-" t'enflammes pas, je ne t'ai pas traité de pute et tu remarqueras que je t'ai fait un compliment."

-" un compliment? Je rêve... Peu importe, je veux descendre tout de suite de la voiture."

-" non! Tu bougeras ton joli petit cul du siège, uniquement quand nous serons arrivés devant ton hôtel!"

Elle le fixa méchamment et se laissa tomber lourdement sur la banquette en soufflant, croisant les bras. Mais elle ne surenchérit pas sur lui, qui semblait déterminé.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel, Caroline fut surprise que Klaus se gare et arrête le moteur pour descendre de sa voiture.

-" tu fais quoi là?" demanda t elle alors qu'il lui ouvrit sa portière.

-" Ben je te raccompagne." répondit il tout simplement

-" tu m'as raccompagnée, merci et ciao!" Elle commença à partir en se dépêchant car la pluie tombait fort. Il la retint par le bras et l'attira vers lui avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

La blonde se débattit alors que Klaus forçait le passage pour pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche, mais lâcha vite prise quand elle sentit la main du flic caresser ses fesses. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés à cause de l'averse mais cela ne semblait gêner ni l'un ni l'autre.

Caroline sentit tout son corps réagir à ce baiser, elle gémit entre les lèvres de Klaus et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de se détacher. Klaus posa son front contre celui de la blonde et se mit à rire nerveusement.

-" j'ai eu envie de ça toute la soirée Forbes... J'adore la robe que tu portes..."

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, bouleversée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-" tu devrais rentrer maintenant avant d'attraper la crève!"

-" merci ... merci pour m'avoir ramenée..." Encore choquée, elle se dégagea de lui et rentra vite dans le hall de l'hôtel avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle toucha ses lèvres qui avaient encore les marques de ce baiser fiévreux. Et repenser à Klaus lui fit ressentir une grande excitation. Que lui arrivait il? Pourquoi il l'avait embrassée, alors qu'il la détestait? Elle secoua sa tête et se débarrassa vite de sa robe mouillée pour aller prendre une douche chaude qui lui ferait reprendre ses esprits.

* * *

Lorsque Caroline se présenta dans le bureau de Jeremy lundi matin, elle fut étonnée de ne pas le trouver. Elle alla chez le commissaire Blooms, qui lui expliqua que Jeremy avait eu un problème familial, sa sœur Katherine avait été attaqué par un chien sauvage et qu'il devait s'occuper d'elle le temps qu'elle se rétablisse. La blonde fut surprise de cette histoire mais ne posa pas plus de question.

-" vous pouvez rester avec Salvatore, je ne pense pas que ça le dérangera que toutes les deux avec Bonnie Bennett, vous le suiviez! Dites moi Caroline, est ce que vous allez mieux? Car apparemment vous n'êtes pas allée consulter notre psychologue"

-" oui je vais mieux merci, finalement je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de consulter car je n'ai plus fait de cauchemars depuis plus d'une semaine. Je vais voir Stefan alors. Merci."

La blonde passa par la machine à café et alors qu'elle était en train de se faire un expresso, elle fut surprise par deux mains masculines qui se posèrent sur ses hanches, elle sentit le souffle chaud de Klaus sur sa nuque, elle reconnaissait l'odeur son parfum et ferma les yeux.

-"hmm Forbes, tu en as mis du temps pour arriver ce matin... Ça fait deux heures que je t'attends" murmura t il dans son oreille, en effleurant sa peau de ses lèvres douces.

-" je... je... Mikaelson, qu'est ce que tu fais... pourquoi tu m'attends?" Soupira t elle, les yeux toujours clos.

-" parce que Pierce va être absent un petit moment alors ça me permet de t'embarquer avec moi, mon cœur!"

-" non... je vais travailler avec Bonnie et Stefan... Je... Mikaelson...Klaus...?"

-" Caroline?"

-" il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé samedi soir... pourquoi tu m'as..."

-" embrassée? Parce que j'en avais envie mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne te supporte pas quand même." Dit il en souriant, il avait une totale emprise sur elle et il adorait ça. Il aimait la voir soumise plutôt que virulente.

Elle respira un bon coup pour reprendre ses esprits, dieu que cet homme était ensorcelant se dit elle, il jouait encore à un jeu avec elle et il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne avantage sur elle.

-" bien, alors tu as eu ce que tu voulais et maintenant on oublie... J'ai du travail..." Elle se sépara de lui, son café à la main mais il la prit par la taille et la guida jusqu'à son bureau.

-" Mikaelson, qu'est ce que tu fous bordel?" râla Caroline.

-" ne commences à me prendre la tête et à te révolter car tu sais que ça va encore me foutre en pétard et après on va encore s'en mettre plein la gueule! C'est pas que j'apprécies pas te balancer les pires trucs mais j'ai du boulot aujourd'hui, et je voulais que tu m'accompagnes en ville."

-" pourquoi j'irais avec toi! T'es vachement instable mentalement sérieux!"

-" parce que je veux que tu viennes, fin de la discussion... Tu sais Forbes, tu auras beau t'habiller comme un sac ici, je regarderais toujours autant ton joli petit cul!"

* * *

Klaus avait embarqué Caroline avec lui, au Fangy Pub, il était tôt et il n'y avait aucun client, à part Hayley au comptoir, le bar était désert.

-" Klaus, salut chéri, c'est rare de te voir ici la journée, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Huh c'est qui la blonde?" Hayley regarda Caroline d'un œil mauvais, une pointe de jalousie dans le ton de sa voix.

-" je te présente Caroline, mon cœur! Elle fait un stage chez nous et elle m'assiste..." dit le flic avec conviction alors que la blonde le regarda en levant les sourcils.

-" une stagiaire... Vraiment... Ok... Je vous sers quoi?"

-" une bière?" Demanda Klaus à Caroline.

-" une stagiaire?" Murmura la journaliste désappointée en regardant la serveuse " je me doutais que ta nana avait ce genre d'allure!"

-" jalouse? Effectivement c'est plutôt mon style de fille... tout l'inverse de toi en clair!" Ricana t il.

-" pourquoi tu m'as embrassée alors la dernière fois si je ne suis pas ton style?"

-" ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas mon style que tu n'es pas ... tentante... J'adore ton joli petit cul... Mais t'inquiètes Forbes, ça ne veut pas dire que j'en pince pour toi... Je trouve les blondes surfaites et superficielles, désolé si tu t'es fait des idées."

-" ta sœur est blonde!"

-" ouai mais c'est ma sœur!"

-" donc tu juges les gens sur leur physique? C'est complètement puéril "

-" peut être et en ce qui te concerne, je ne supporte pas non plus quand tu parles, enfin quand tu gueules"

-" ça tombe bien, je ne peux pas t'encadrer non plus... Oh et ne t'inquiètes pas je ne me fais aucune idée...j'ai un mec en plus à Boston que... à qui je tiens beaucoup et avec qui j'ai prévu de me fiancer bientôt."

Le sourire joueur de Klaus se fana et il la fixa méchamment.

-" retournes vite dans ton pays alors pour le retrouver!" Fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de lui dire.

Hayley leur tendit leur bière, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le regard séducteur.

-"Mon cœur, je venais voir si le gars dont tu m'avais parlé était revenu dans le coin?"

-" non mais Dean m'a raconté qu'un gars inconnu ici l'avait accosté la dernière fois dans une rue pas loin et il semblait... en manque... et il était à deux doigts de le ... enfin tu vois..." Hayley regarda Caroline puis Klaus et celui ci se pinça les lèvres avant de se tourner vers la blonde qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

-" -" Caroline, à partir de maintenant tu ne vas pas te rappeler de ce dont nous allons parler mon amie Hayley et moi...d'accord?"

-" d'accord" dit la blonde les yeux perdus dans ceux du flic.

-" Hayley, expliques!"

-" Klaus, Dean a failli se faire mordre par ce type...il a réussi à se barrer , tu devrais aller lui parler... Klaus pourquoi tu as amené une humaine dans mon bar? Elle est très mignonne dis moi..."

-" Hayley, tu me fais quoi là? Une crise de jalousie? "

-"peut être!" Dit la serveuse entre les dents.

-" c'est une humaine... " dit il simplement avant de boire sa bière alors que Caroline était en train de faire des dessins sur son bloc notes. " j'irai voir Dean cette nuit...merci... Caroline, on retourne au bureau"

Elle agréa de la tête et finit sa bière avant de partir.

* * *

Caroline avait passé la journée avec Klaus sans altercation à part quelques railleries, il avait été moyennement correct avec elle, il semblait qu'en tête à tête ils pouvaient se supporter..

-" je vais rentrer Mikaelson, il est bientôt 19 heures et je dois écrire mon article du jour et l'envoyer à Boston... Merci pour cette journée!"

-" quand tu ne piailles pas dans mes oreilles et que tu es docile, t'es supportable Forbes! À petite dose évidemment..."

-" et toi t'as de brefs moments où t'es moins con que d'habitude. A demain..." Elle prit sa veste et ouvrit la porte du bureau de Klaus, elle le sentit derrière lui, il posa sa main sur celle de la blonde qui tenait la poignée puis la retourna en l'attrapant par la taille.

Plaquée contre la porte, Caroline eut de soudaines palpitations alors que Klaus l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle se laissa faire à la grande surprise du flic et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour profiter de ce baiser.

Elle ressentait des pulsations dans tout son corps et son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il la serrait fort contre lui.

Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres, alors que Caroline suffoquait, à bout de souffle, Klaus passa sa main dans la chevelure de la blonde en soupirant.

-" hmm... Je savais qu'au fond de toi, tu en avais envie aussi... Finalement tu es une fille plutôt facile... pour une nana qui va bientôt se fiancer, tu sembles très ouverte...huh? "

Lorsqu'il vit Caroline changer d'expression, il comprit qu'il allait encore subir sa fureur.

-" espèce de putain d'enfoiré!" Elle posa ses deux poings fermés sur la poitrine de Klaus et de toutes ses forces, elle le repoussa en colère " je ne suis pas une fille facile Mikaelson...tu m'as surprise c'est tout! Vas te faire voir! " elle s'échappa de son bureau, pleine de rage et il ne la suivit pas, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Il était tard et Klaus avait encore des problème d'insomnie, il avait appelé Dean, l'une de ses connaissances pour lui proposer de passer chez lui, il voulait discuter de sa malencontreuse rencontre avec le vampire étranger.

-" tu te rappelles de sa gueule? T'es sur que jamais tu ne l'avais pas vu avant? Il n'est pas de Londres?"

-" non Klaus, en plus tu sais bien qu'ici malgré les clans, on ne s'entretue plus! Putain j'ai cru qu'il allait me fumer."

-" est ce que c'était lui?" Klaus lui montra une photo de son frère.

-" non, le gars était plus âgé... Klaus... Tu crois que c'est le même mec qui a tué toutes ces nanas?"

-" j'en sais rien mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il va falloir vite le retrouver. Parce que ça devient dangereux pour nous!"

-" ça pourrait être un chasseur, tu crois?"

-" non, les chasseurs ne sont pas des vampires, ou alors il y a une nouvelle confrérie... Si ça continue, il va falloir qu'on se réunisse pour en discuter... Prévoir des surveillances de quartier. J'ai cru au début à un règlement de compte entre deux vampires mais si toi aussi t'ai failli te faire arracher le cœur, c'est plus que ça."

-" c'est toi le flic, mec! N'empêches je vais rester chez moi quelque temps pour m'isoler... Bordel, ce con m'a fait flipper! Il était carrément plus rapide et plus fort que moi."

-" sérieux? Et tu es sur que ce n'est pas le gars qui est sur cette photo? "

-" non Klaus ce n'est pas ce gars là!"

* * *

Klaus quitta le vampire, plein d'interrogations, si l'agresseur était plus rapide et plus fort, cela ne pouvait être qu'un des vampires originels, la première famille de ces immortels dont Klaus était l'un des membres. Et si ce n'était son frère Kol, qui avait éteint son humanité depuis quelques années, qui pouvait être ce mystérieux tueur.

Bonnie avait raison, dès le début, elle savait que ce n'était pas celui à qui elle avait donné son cœur plusieurs décennies auparavant, qui était responsable des tueries de Londres.

Le flic rentra chez lui très tard encore et quand il se posa sur son sofa, il attrapa un sachet posé sur la table basse, qu'il regarda avec minutie.

À l'intérieur, un petit bâton qui avait été retrouvé dans la bouche du dernier cadavre. Un bout de bois de chêne blanc, seule arme qui pouvait tuer un originel, Klaus se douta que ce tueur lui laissait des indices pour lui faire passer un message, peut être menaçait il indirectement la grande famille des premiers vampires.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Dédie à mon Caribou...**_

_**Milles mercis pour vos messages... Vus vous posez toujours autant de questions et cela m'émoustille de vous rendre chèvres! Lol.**_

_**Patience, patience mes jolies...**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**Lillu**_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Klaus avait demandé à sa sœur, Stefan et Bonnie de les rejoindre chez lui. La situation était grave, un vampire tueur rôdait dans les rues de Londres et avait en sa possession du bois de chêne blanc.

-" Klaus, il faut appeler Elijah pour lui dire, c'est important... Si ce vampire nous atteint, il peut nous anéantir!" Rebecca ne cachait pas ses inquiétudes.

-" il est en Bulgarie, il ne risque rien là bas."

-" il faut retrouver Kol... Enfin je crois que tu as compris que ce n'était pas lui notre tueur!" Soupira Bonnie

-" je ne sais pas où il est Bonnie, je te l'ai déjà dit!"

-" Klaus, tu sais que je peux faire un sort de localisation avec un peu de ton sang mélangé à celui de Bec pour que ce soit plus puissant... Pourquoi tu refuses qu'on le retrouve, bordel?"

-" Bonnie, il n'est plus celui avec qui tu as vécu, tu risquerais d'être déçue!" Dit Klaus entre ses dents.

-" je suis prête à prendre ce risque!" Bonnie était déterminée et il était hors de question pour elle d'abandonner.

-" je sais que c'est faux Bonnie! "

-" mais elle a raison Klaus, la famille doit se regrouper si nous sommes tous en danger! Nous devons nous entraider!" Hurla Rebeca alors que Stefan tentait de la calmer en la prenant par la taille et en l'enlaçant.

-" je suis d'accord avec les filles Mec!" Avoua Stefan.

Klaus soupira et fixa un moment Bonnie avant de sortir ses crocs pour mordre dans son poignet, il tendit son bras à son amie et celle ci récupérera dans sa paume, le sang de l'Originel.

Elle regarda Rebecca qui fit de même après avoir récupéré une coupelle dans la cuisine de son frère.

Bonnie s'enferma dans la chambre de Klaus et la petite sorcière se concentra pour tenter de localiser Kol. Elle ferait le maximum pour le retrouver.

* * *

Caroline avait appelé Jeremy pour prendre de ses nouvelles, ses journées en compagnie de Klaus étaient toujours aussi éprouvantes et elle avait hâte que le jeune Gilbert revienne au bureau.

-" ma sœur n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, juste qu'elle s'est fait attaquer par une bête... Nous pensons à un chien car elle a de sacrés morsures, sa jambe a été sacrément amochée et elle a perdu pas mal de sang, je dois rester avec elle encore quelques temps, elle n'a que moi."

-" c'est terrible... J'espère que ce n'est pas la même bête que l'on recherche, celle qui tue les pauvre filles du coin... Tu sais je me suis imaginée que peut être c'était un gars qui avait dressé son chien à être agressif et à tuer les filles qu'il violait. C'est tellement mystérieux."

-" ma sœur habite à plus de 200 kilomètres de Londres, c'est peu probable Caroline, que l'agression de ma sœur soit liée à ce qu'il se passe à Londres, mais ton idée n'est pas bête, tu devrais en parler à Blooms. Et comment ça se passe avec tes articles, tu t'en sors comment?"

-" ça va! À part que Mikaelson me traîne avec lui, toujours pour me faire chier mais j'apprends plein de trucs aussi alors j'essaies de me focaliser sur mon boulot et de mettre des œillères à chaque fois qu'il m'insulte ou se fout de moi."

-" je suis désolé pour toi, si ça te rassure, c'est son caractère, ils nous a fallu du temps aussi pour nous entendre et bosser ensemble. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est particulièrement rude parfois... Il faut juste que tu ne rentres pas dans son jeu et que tu arrêtes de vouloir avoir le dernier mot, car plus tu vas lui répondre et plus il va être virulent. Essaies un nouveau truc avec lui, vas toujours dans son sens même si ça te fait chier et tu vas voir qu'il va se calmer. "

-" oui je vais essayer, merci Jeremy... "

* * *

-" Bonnie? Bonnie?" Rebecca s'était permise d'entrer la chambre de Klaus où la jeune Bennett s'était isolée, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle s'était enfermée et ses amis étaient inquiets.

Lorsque Rebecca vit son amie inconsciente sur le lit, avec un saignement qui avait coulé de son nez, elle appela son frère et Stefan

-" elle est dans les vaps! Elle a dû pomper toute son énergie." Klaus la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réveiller, doucement Bonnie reprit conscience.

-" hey, Bonnie, est ce que ça va?" Demanda Stefan

-" oui merci, je l'ai trouvé " fut les seules paroles qu'elle lâcha avant d'arborer un grand sourire

-" Bonnie, tu devrais te reposer, nous en reparlerons plus tard."

-" je savais que ce n'était pas lui, il est à Madrid! "

-" Madrid? " Rebecca leva les sourcils avant de reprendre " je vais aller le chercher parce que si c'est toi qui y va Klaus, il ne voudra jamais te suivre."

-" je sais..." Soupira son frère.

* * *

Caroline arriva encore tard dans les locaux de Scotland Yard. Elle avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Jeremy à propos de Klaus.

Elle s'était habillée d'un jean moulant mais d'une longue tunique noir assez ample pour cacher ses formes, ainsi que de grandes bottes à talons qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et avait opté pour un maquillage léger.

La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant fut d'aller dans le bureau de Blooms pour le saluer. Il était au téléphone mais lui fit signe d'entrer.

Après avoir raccroché, il la salua avec un grand sourire.

-" Caroline, comment allez vous? Vous avez passé un bon week end?"

-" bien merci, j'ai fait un peu de tourisme hier, je suis allée voir à quoi ressemblait Buckingham Palace et j'ai passé tout l'après midi sur un banc à Green Park à travailler sur un article, il faisait beau c'était appréciable, ça change. Aujourd'hui le temps est épouvantable."

-" et oui c'est l'Angleterre, le temps est instable mais il nous arrive d'avoir de très belles journées ensoleillées."

-" à Boston, les temps sont assez extrêmes, l'hiver est rude et il nous arrive qu'avoir plusieurs mètres de neige, à l'inverse, les étés sont très chauds... Dites moi commissaire, auriez vous un peu de temps à m'accorder pour répondre à quelques questions?"

-" oui bien sur, installez vous, je vais chercher un café, je vous en ramène un?"

-" avec plaisir merci."

* * *

Stefan et Bonnie étaient quant à eux dans le bureau de Klaus. Tous les trois regardaient encore et encore les photos des trois dernières victimes humaines.

-" qu'est ce qu'elle fout Forbes? Y'a des fois je me demande si elle n'est pas venue ici en touriste! J'aimerais bien lire ses articles qu'elle envoie à son journal américain parce que vu le temps qu'elle passe ici, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut raconter " Klaus regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes, impatient.

-" elle te manque la belle américaine? " plaisanta Bonnie " je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle fouine de trop... Tu devrais être content qu'elle ne soit pas collée à tes basques..."

-" je t'ai déjà dit que je ne supportais pas cette connasse! Mais Blooms m'a tellement pris la tête avec elle et son boulot, tout ça pour que dal!"

-" t'agis comme un gros enfoiré avec elle, normal qu'elle évite d'être là quand t'es dans les parages. " dit Stefan

-" un gros enfoiré avec elle " ricana Klaus " suis égal à moi même comme avec tout le monde"

-" t'es particulièrement rude avec elle." Le tacla Bonnie

-" on peut se concentrer sur les photos maintenant..." Soupira Le flic excédé.

-" hey Mikaelson, c'est toi qui a commencé avec Caroline!" Bonnie éclata de rire alors que Stefan se fichait de son collègue.

* * *

-" commissaire, est ce que vous pensez que ce serait une bête, responsable des tueries de Londres... Imaginons que ce soit un homme, un sadique qui aurait dressé son chien à s'attaquer et tuer ses victimes après ... après les avoir violées?" Demanda Caroline.

-" c'est une possibilité en effet mais les morsures retrouvées sur les victimes ne ressemblent pas à des coups de crocs canins, c'est plus larges... Cela correspond plus à des crocs de bêtes plus imposantes, un ours par exemple." Répondit Blooms.

-" oh alors peut être que l'homme recherché travaille dans un zoo ou peut être un cirque?"

-" un cirque ambulant ne reste pas aussi longtemps sur place, quant au zoo, nous avons déjà fait des investigations mais cela n'a rien donné."

-" ou alors ce serait peut être un homme qui vit isolé avec une bête et qui ne sort que la nuit?"

-" vous savez les anglais ne sont pas comme chez vous, ils ne sont pas très accoutumés à avoir des animaux sauvages chez eux. Mais bien évidemment, il peut toujours y avoir des cas particuliers."

Caroline et Blooms furent interrompus par un employé du service courrier qui apporta plusieurs plis que le commissaire avait reçu aujourd'hui.

Blooms regarda rapidement les différentes lettres et eut un rictus nerveux lorsqu'il vit un courrier avec le sceau de la reine Mère.

-" ah bordel... la réception royale pour le service...tous les ans, nous y avons le droit... Ma femme va être contente!" S'exclama t il.

-" réception royale?" Caroline leva les sourcils avant de se reprendre " enfin excusez moi, ça ne me regarde pas."

-" non, y'a pas de problème. Tous les ans, la Reine organise une réception pour tous les employés de Scotland Yard et leur famille, du plus haut gradé au simple agent. C'est une tradition à la con qui date de la création de Scotland Yard, ceux qui sont au dessus de moi, ont même été anoblis par la Reine Mère.. Scotland Yard est une fierté pour la monarchie vous savez?"

-" c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier que la Grande Bretagne est une royauté... "

-" oui et les anglais sont très attachés à la famille royale... Enfin... Ma femme adore participer à ces conneries, moi plutôt moins, mais avec mon statut, j'ai l'obligation d'y assister, en plus cette année avec cette affaire de tueur en série, j'ai pas fini d'être sollicité."

-" désolée pour vous... Commissaire, je vais vous laisser, vous m'avez accordée assez de temps et je sais que vous êtes assez débordé. Je vais retourner à l'hôtel pour travailler tranquillement."

-" bien, pour ce qui est de mon temps précieux, n'hésitez pas à me solliciter, je reste disponible pour une jeune femme aussi charmante et professionnelle que vous." Blooms était toujours aussi charmé par la belle américaine

-" merci, je vous souhaite une excellente journée." Caroline laissa le commissaire et son carnet dans les mains, elle traversa l'open space de l'étage et passa devant le bureau Klaus dont la porte était fermée sans s'y arrêter.

* * *

Klaus se figea dans le bureau un instant alors qu'il discutait avec Bonnie et Stefan, et sous les yeux surpris de ces derniers, se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil et sortit de son bureau.

-" je crois que Caroline vient de passer?" Dit Stefan à Bonnie en rigolant.

-" ouai et je crois qu'elle lui plaît!" Répondit elle de bonne humeur.

-" tu m'étonnes!"

* * *

-" Forbes!" Caroline entendit soudainement Klaus qui l'appelait alors qu'elle était devant l'ascenseur.

-" Mikaelson? Moi qui croyait passer une excellente journée, c'est mort, je t'ai croisé!"

-" commences pas à être chiante Forbes! Tu vas où?"

Caroline était prête à le rembarrer mais repensa à sa discussion avec Jeremy.

-" je rentre à l'hôtel, pour travailler " dit elle simplement.

-" oh... Mais je croyais que tu bosserais ici... J'aime bien tes bottes Forbes... Et merde c'est con j'aurais bien voulu avoir une vue sur son joli derrière..."

-" Blooms m'a accordée un peu de son temps, je ne vais pas faire perdre du temps à plus de monde ici... Merci pour les bottes, en ce qui concerne mon derrière Mikaelson...huh... Je m'habille sobrement comme tu me l'as conseillée... Passes une bonne journée!" Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et laissa Klaus complément abasourdi.

Celui ci se reprit et se précipita vers les escaliers de secours pour rattraper la blonde.

Arrivé en bas, il surprit Caroline qui arrivait au rez de chaussé

-" Mikaelson? Je crois que je vais commencer à ne plus utiliser l'ascenseur, cela semble plus rapide de descendre par les escaliers!"

-" à quoi tu joues Forbes?"

-" pardon? Je ne comprends pas?"

-" je ne sais pas... Je te trouve trop sympa aujourd'hui pour que ce soit plausible! "

-" sympa? La vache tu m'as dit que j'étais sympa? Et bien Mikaelson, c'est plutôt toi qui n'est pas plausible là!" Plaisanta t elle.

-" ouai t'as raison, je dois être malade, j'ai mangé dans un fast food hier soir, j'ai mal digéré... Faut que tu m'expliques d'ailleurs comment vous faites, vous les amerloques pour bouffer ces merdes!"

-" j'en sais rien, je suis végétarienne et je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger dans les fast food! C'est certainement les changements de temps merdiques de chez toi, qui t'ont rendu malade, c'est bon l'humidité, pour le développement des virus!"

-" tu délires complètement! Et donc tu rentres à l'hôtel et je ne vais pas te voir de la journée, c'est trop beau pour être vrai Forbes!"

-" et pourtant! " dit elle, en lui tournant le dos, en direction de la sortie.

Il la retint par la taille et colla sa poitrine au dos de la blonde, celle ci émit un petit cri de surprise.

-" j'ai envie de t'arracher ton haut qui cache tes formes, pour pouvoir admirer ton joli petit cul, j'ai envie de caresser tes seins pour faire durcir ses tétons à mon toucher, te rendre moite entre tes jambes et te ravager là tout de suite!" Murmura t il à son oreille, Caroline ferma les yeux alors qu'elle sentait les mains du flic remonter de sa taille jusqu'à la limite sa poitrine doucement.

-" Klaus..." Gémit elle telle un soupir plaintif.

-" hmm mon cœur..."

-" si tu es excité, tu devrais aller voir ta petite serveuse avec qui tu sembles avoir l'habitude de t'amuser" elle rouvrit les yeux et enleva subitement les mains de Klaus pour se dégager de lui.

Elle continua son chemin sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

* * *

Caroline s'était arrêtée chez un traiteur pour s'acheter une salade avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il n'avait pas cessé de pleuvoir depuis ce matin et cela la minait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester à Scotland Yard, à proximité, de Mikaelson, son corps à corps avec lui avant de rentrer, l'avait encore bouleversée. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher que ce type, aussi détestable soit il, l'excitait beaucoup, son toucher même à travers sa tunique, lui avait brûlé la peau.

Après s'être changée d'une brassière et d'un short, pour être confortable dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea dans le lit et ferma les yeux, pour reprendre un peu de lucidité.

Elle fut dérangée par de timides coups à la porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle fut sauvagement attaquée par deux bras musclés qui lui serra fort la taille. Klaus Mikaelson n'avait pas perdu de temps pour la rejoindre. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre d'un coup sec avec son pied.

-" putain, Forbes, j'ai envie de toi!" Soupira Klaus avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de la belle américaine.

-" hmm... Ta serveuse n'était...hmm... pas disponible ...?" Gémit Caroline entre les baisers sulfureux de son assaillant.

-" non, elle n'avait qu'une heure de pause, cela aurait été trop juste..." Dit il le sourire machiavélique.

Caroline se révolta et tenta de se dégager de lui en donnant un coup de poing dans ses côtes. Klaus attrapa les poignets de la belle en se moquant d'elle.

-" j'aime ton côté sauvage Forbes... C'est toi que je veux, maintenant et pas une autre..." avoua t il pour calmer la furie devant lui.

-" alors profites en parce qu'il n'y aura pas de second round Mikaelson!"

Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et laissa Klaus, l'embrasser de nouveau avec fougue. Tout le corps de Caroline était en ébullition alors qu'il savourait sa bouche, suçant et léchant la lèvre supérieure de la blonde, lorsque leurs langues se caressèrent, tous les deux gémirent et Caroline sentit des papillons virevolter dans son ventre.

Klaus prit vite ses fesses à pleines mains et la souleva pour la serrer plus fort contre lui, il la jeta sur le lit et il se débarrassa vite de ses vêtements pour se coucher sur elle.

Il attaqua son cou par de langoureux baisers qui laissaient des traînées brûlantes sur la peau de Caroline, en même temps elle caressait son dos musclé, elle n'imaginait pas Klaus aussi musclé, ce type était un véritable apollon se disait elle.

Il passa une main sous sa brassière pour caresser ses seins et la blonde arqua son dos, d'un geste appréciatif et qui invitait son partenaire à continuer.

Elle leva les bras pour que Klaus la débarrasse de son haut et il arrêta ses attentions pour admirer la poitrine nue devant lui.

-" tu es magnifique... Caroline... Je te jure que tu vas oublier tout ceux qui sont passés avant moi!" Soupira t il avant de prendre à pleine bouche les seins de l'américaine.

Elle prit les cheveux de Klaus et crispa ses doigts,envahie par un trop plein d'excitation et lorsqu'elle sentit ses dents mordiller ses tétons pointus, elle poussa des gémissements appréciatifs.

Il continua à embrasser sa peau, descendit jusqu'à son ventre, donnant des coups de langue autour de son nombril, Caroline s'arqua à chaque douceurs humides de Klaus.

Celui ci passa une main dans le short de l'américaine pour sentir son excitation entre ses doigts, il caressa son clitoris et s'amusa à pénétrer un doigt pour un deuxième, elle était prête à le recevoir. Il lui ôta son bas et Caroline se retrouva en string devant lui.

Il revint sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa encore langoureusement alors qu'il palpait ses fesses, avant de la déshabiller complètement.

Puis brusquement il la retourna et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux, une main sur son dos, il la cambra, ce qui la mit en position de pure soumission. Il caressa son derrière et lui claqua une main avec un sourire prédateur, celle ci cria de surprise mais joueuse se cambra encore plus.

Une marque rouge commença à apparaître sur les fesses de Caroline et Klaus pour la soulager, embrassa chaque centimètre de son derrière, il profitait de la peau douce de l'objet de sa convoitise. Il se mit sur le dos, entre ses jambes toujours au niveau de ses fesses qu'il prit entre ses mains et attaqua avec ses lèvres le sexe humide de Caroline, elle émit un gros gémissement quand elle sentit la langue de Klaus caresser son intimité érotiquement.

-" oh Klaus... " il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Caroline se contracte et explose de plaisir.

Klaus avait le goût de son orgasme au bout des lèvres, il se releva et resta derrière elle pour la pénétrer, dur comme un roc, elle lui provoquait des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avant. Il envahit sa chair et lâcha un soupir appréciatif, sa chaleur enveloppant sa raideur toute entière.

Il attrapa les boucles blondes de la belle et tira dessus pour la coller à lui, et son dos contre son torse, il serra sa taille d'une main et de l'autre cajolait ses seins, alors que Caroline avait laissé tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire qui lui procurait des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais non plus, ressenti avec un autre, comme si une réelle connexion intensifiait leur plaisir mutuel.

Leur rapport était bestial et agressif, à l'image de leurs relations depuis l'arrivée de Caroline à Londres. Lorsqu'ils changèrent de position, la blonde prit l'initiative de prendre les commandes et se mit à califourchon sur son partenaire qui attrapa sa tête pour l'approcher de lui et se jeter sur ses lèvres. Caroline commença à bouger son bassin pour sentir au plus profond d'elle l'attribut de Klaus, elle était agressive dans ses mouvements et le flic adorait ça. Il avait imaginé cette relation depuis le jour où son regard s'était posé sur elle.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte et droite comme un I sur lui, elle s'agita, roulant des hanches sensuellement en poussant des gémissements qui montèrent en puissance quand elle sentit un nouvel orgasme l'envahir. Klaus sentit le corps de la blonde se contracter et il se redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras en grognant de plaisir. Il donna de puissants coups de reins jusqu'à entendre Caroline hurler alors qu'il se jeta sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

Il la suivit et gémit entre les lèvres de la blonde tout en partageant un baiser langoureux, avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, emportant Caroline avec lui. Il la garda dans ses bras longtemps alors que tous les deux reprenaient leur souffle et caressa tendrement son dos pour continuer à savourer ce moment de plaisir.

-" je savais que tu étais une vraie sauvage au pieu... "

-" tu n'étais pas mal non plus Mikaelson, j'admets que tu es l'un de mes meilleurs coups!" Répondit elle en souriant.

-" tu m'as fait un compliment? Mais dis moi Forbes, des fois tu peux être super... sympa mon cœur!" Murmura t il avant d'attraper ses lèvres pour un baiser intime.

-" ne t'habitues pas Mikaelson..." Elle se dégagea des bras de Klaus et se redressa pour chercher ses vêtements " j'ai du travail à terminer alors tu m'excuseras de ne pas de proposer de rester plus longtemps. "

Il la regarda surpris, alors qu'il se prit en pleine face son jean et son tshirt que Caroline déjà rhabillée lui jeta.

-" t'es en train de me virer Forbes?"

-" ouai... Tu croyais quoi, qu'on allait passer l'après midi à se câliner sous la couette. Je ne suis pas ce genre de nana Mikaelson! Et je pensais que tu étais le genre de mec à se taper des filles comme ... moi! Écoutes je n'ai pas franchement envie de parler de ça maintenant alors si tu pouvais juste bouger ton cul de mon lit..."

-" Forbes... Tu sais comment on appelle les filles comme toi?"

-" ouai je sais, mais vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as traitée de catin depuis que je suis à Londres, ça ne me changera pas! "

-" alors pas de deuxième session... Merde suis chaud comme la braise pourtant..." Dit Klaus en se levant du lit et l'attrapant par la taille.

-" non, désolée, si tu as encore envie, vas voir ta copine, entre deux bières, je suis sûre qu'elle te satisfera " tacla t elle en se séparant de lui.

-" pourquoi ne me dis tu pas simplement que tu n'as pas aimé?" S'inquiéta t il soudainement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la blonde.

-" non,c'était bien, même excellent mais cela ne change pas le fait qu'on se déteste." Dit elle simplement en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre pour qu'il parte.

-" Forbes, tu es le diable en personne" lui répondit il avant de se jeter une dernière fois sur les lèvres de la blonde, puis tranquillement passa la porte avant que Caroline la claque derrière lui.

Contre la porte, Caroline soupira et se mit à rire nerveusement en caressant sa bouche, le goût de Klaus encore sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Klaus rentra chez lui, en colère, décidément l'américaine était complètement imprévisible, et jusqu'au bout, elle pouvait lui mettre les nerfs, pourtant il sentait encore sur ses doigts, la douceur de sa peau, dans ses narines, l'odeur de sa chevelure, son goût sur le bout de sa langue. Et repenser à elle, l'excita encore et son sexe compressé dans son pantalon, lui faisait mal.

Arrivé chez lui, il se précipita sous sa douche pour se calmer et finit par se soulager en pensant au corps de la belle américaine contre le sien.

* * *

Rebecca venait d'atterrir à Madrid et sitôt sortie de l'aéroport, elle chercha dans son sac à main, une petite note où était inscrit l'adresse que Bonnie avait localisée. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de monter dans un taxi. Elle allait retrouver son frère, celui qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans.

Elle se doutait que ce serait compliqué de le revoir et de le convaincre de la suivre. Elle ne savait même pas comment il allait réagir en la voyant.

Plusieurs années auparavant, Kol avait tué un chasseur d'une confrérie secrète alors que celui ci s'apprêtait à arracher le coeur de Bonnie et cela avait eu de lourdes conséquences. Il s'était mis à avoir de dangereuses hallucinations et était tombé dans la folie avant d'éteindre son humanité. Il était devenu un monstre sanguinaire au fil du temps.

Rebecca et Klaus l'avait revu deux ans plus tôt, mais leurs retrouvailles s'étaient mal passées entre les deux frères, en rivalité permanente depuis des décennies.

Lorsque le chauffeur de taxi s'arrêta devant une petite maison bleue, Rebecca descendit et avança d'un pas timide jusque sur le perron de la demeure et appuya sur la sonnette.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle fit son plus beau des sourires:

-" bonjour Kol!"


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Mercis pour vos dernières reviews. _**

**_Prochain update après celui de mon autre fic._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Klaus tournait en rond ce soir chez lui. Il n'en revenait toujours pas du comportement de Caroline, il l'imaginait à l'inverse de ce qu'elle était réellement, sensible, fleur bleue, non au contraire, c'était une femme indépendante, qui ne voulait aucune attache. Mais peut être tout simplement qu'elle avait cédé à la tentation avec lui et qu'elle aimait son fiancé. Cette situation était frustrante pour Klaus car encore une fois, elle avait été plus forte que lui à ce jeu, et il est évident qu'il lui ferait payer son comportement.

D'un autre côté, cela l'arrangeait car lui même, n'était pas pour les relations sentimentales, c'était un homme solitaire qui ne s'encombrait pas de personnes qui pourraient le rendre faible.

Il n'avait aucun scrupule à faire du mal aux gens, ne respectait personne, à part sa famille. Rebecca sa sœur, ses frères Elijah, Finn et Kol, dont les relations avec ce dernier étaient plus y avait un contentieux entre eux qui semblait irrévocable pour son jeune frère.

Et puis il y avait Bonnie qui avait partagé la vie de Kol depuis près d'un siècle et Stefan, l'amour de sa sœur, Klaus les considérait tous deux comme sa famille.

Mais le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Pourtant il y avait cette fille, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et qu'il désirait, autant qu'elle l'insupportait. Il avait cru pouvoir se débarrasser de son envie en couchant avec elle mais malheureusement pour lui, leur corps à corps avait eu l'effet inverse. Il avait encore envie de la posséder, comme il voulait lui faire payer son insolent comportement.

* * *

-" je n'ai pas l'intention de te suivre Rebecca, retournes à Londres et ne reviens plus chez moi!" Jeta froidement Kol au visage de sa sœur.

-" Kol, nous sommes en danger! Il faut nous entraider, tu ne peux mettre de côté ta famille!"

-" ma famille? Je me fiche de ma famille. Je n'ai plus de famille, et si Klaus pouvait se faire poignarder en plein cœur avec un pieu de chêne blanc, je serais le premier à fêter sa mort!"

-" bordel Kol. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Et si Klaus meurt, tu sais que Bonnie mourra aussi, c'est ce que tu veux? " Rebecca se mit franchement en colère devant les paroles vénéneuses de son frère.

Il resta muet quelques secondes puis reprit:

-" elle ne représente plus rien pour moi... " soupira t il en baissant les yeux.

-" et bien voyons, dis moi dans les yeux, que celle qui a partagé ta vie durant des décennies ne t'importe plus! Je ne te crois pas! Et en ce qui concerne ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment. C'est ton frère, notre frère! Moi aussi je pourrais lui reprocher tous les coups bas qu'il m'a fait mais c'est mon frère! "

-" Klaus a toujours voulu l'autorité sur toute la famille... Ce n'est pas le chef du clan!"

-" non mais n'empêches que grâce à lui, nous avons surmonté de nombreux dangers et jamais il ne nous a jamais abandonnés comme tu es en train de le faire! "

-" je ne changerai pas d'avis petite sœur!" Il la laissa dans le salon et s'isola dans sa chambre, trop en colère pour en supporter plus.

-" bien... qu'importe je resterai ici tant que tu n'auras pas changé d'avis, je ne rentrerai pas à Londres sans toi!" Murmura Rebecca, sachant que son frère l'entendait et en soupirant, elle enleva sa veste et s'installa confortablement sur un des grands fauteuils du salon.

* * *

Caroline arriva comme à son habitude vers 11 heures dans les locaux de Scotland Yard. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'elle et Klaus avaient couché ensemble, et la blonde faisait tout pour l'éviter et se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle était restée la plupart du temps avec Bonnie, Stefan ou le commissaire Blooms. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, elle faisait des efforts pour que tout se passe bien entre eux, en évitant de surenchérir sur les propos de Mikaelson mais celui ci avait été beaucoup plus virulent ces derniers jours devant les autres. Il semblait en colère après elle.

Elle le croisa à la machine à café et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-" Mikaelson! Ton café est prêt, si tu pouvais bouger ton cul que je puisse me faire un expresso." Demanda t elle d'un ton condescendant.

-" j'aimerais bien faire les mêmes horaires que toi Forbes! Tu as la vie tranquille ici, est ce que tu fais pareil à Boston?"

-" non, mais je ne suis pas trop du matin, et puis en quoi cela te concerne? Vois le bon côté, tu n'as pas à supporter ma présence longtemps."

-" pas faux! Alors des nouvelles de ton fiancé, je ne sais pas... est ce qu'il a l'intention de venir te voir ici?"

-" pourquoi cette question? Ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon!" Dit elle surprise.

-" j'aimerais juste voir la gueule qu'il a, une bonne tête de cocu! Peut être que je m'entendrais bien avec lui! On pourrait partager notre expérience avec toi! Je suis sûr qu'il ne te donne pas autant de plaisir que j'ai pu t'en donner sinon tu ne te serais pas retrouvée sur moi les jambes écartées, à me chevaucher comme une chienne? "

Elle respira fort et ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

-" est ce que tu cries aussi fort avec lui ou moi seul, t'ai fait prendre un putain de pied?" Murmura t il alors qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle.

-" Mikaelson! ... Arrêtes ça tout de suite! Je crois que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous était une erreur monumentale!" Soupira t elle

-" une erreur? Tu avais l'air pourtant contente d'avoir mon sexe dur en toi, bien au fond de ton ventre." Il commença par caresser sa nuque découverte et elle se laissa faire, encore hypnotisée par le charisme de cet homme.

-" hmm... C'est une erreur car je...!" Klaus ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

-" je suis complètement dur là pour toi... J'ai envie de toi... Caroline... Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis que nous avons couché ensemble? "

-" je ne t'évite pas plus que depuis le début... Klaus, il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois, j'ai mis les choses au clair!"

-" toi mais pas moi... Et ce que je veux, c'est te faire gémir encore et encore, je me fiche des règles que tu pourrais mettre entre nous! Ce que je veux, c'est te posséder à chaque fois que j'en aurai envie mon cœur... Dis moi que tu n'as plus envie de sentir mes lèvres sur ton corps, dis moi que tu ne veux plus que je te touche, dis moi que tu ne veux m'avoir profondément en toi"

-" Klaus...je... " elle sentit la main de Klaus se faufiler dans son jean pour caresser son intimité

-" hmm... Tu es déjà complètement humide... Si tu savais comme j'aimerais te ravager juste avec ma langue... Tu as si bon goût Caroline."

Tout d'un coup, il retira sa main, alors que Blooms sortait de son bureau. Klaus et Caroline échangèrent un regard et lorsqu'il mit son doigt dans sa bouche pour savourer son jus, elle le fixa désespérée.

-" délicieux" murmura t il à la blonde alors que le commissaire s'approchait d'eux.

-" Caroline, bonjour! Mais dites moi, c'est rare de vous voir ensemble sans vous prendre la tête... Vous êtes toute rouge Caroline, ça va?" Demanda Blooms

-"ça va merci, un peu chaud..." Répondit elle alors que Klaus lui faisait un de ses sourires prédateurs.

-" disons que mettre un pull avec ce temps là, Caroline... Enfin... Mikaelson, je dois confirmer le nombre de participants à la réception de la reine ce samedi! Je suppose que comme tous ans, vous déclinez?"

-" non, cette année j'ai décidé de faire un effort, et je viendrais accompagné."

Blooms regarda son inspecteur, surpris mais ne posa pas de question et retourna à son bureau.

-" ta copine la serveuse, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer en tenue de soirée, elle saura bien se tenir pour voir la Reine?" Demanda Caroline, après avoir repris ses esprits.

-" ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle peut être surprenante parfois. Elle s'adapte toujours au décor!"

-" je n'en doute pas..." Répondit elle en baisant les yeux, un brin de jalousie dans sa voix.

-" Forbes... Je suis dans mon bureau si t'as besoin..." Fut les seuls mots que Klaus prononça avant de quitter la blonde encore bouleversée de ses taquineries.

* * *

Elle sortit fumer une cigarette, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, elle n'arrivait pas à cerner Klaus, il l'allumait et lui faisait beaucoup d'effets, elle ne pouvait pas le cacher alors qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Finalement il était comme elle, mais pouvait elle pour autant se laisser aller encore une fois avec lui. Elle avait souvent trompé Tyler, même si pour elle ce n'était pas vraiment lui être infidèle, dans la mesure où elle ne lui avait jamais rien promis. Lui s'était attaché à elle et espérait toujours qu'elle s'engage sérieusement avec lui.

Et de tous les hommes qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie, il est évident que Klaus Mikaelson était l'un des seuls qui la rendait aussi physiquement soumise, il était excitant, puissant et elle avait pris beaucoup de plaisir avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas pour autant y retourner, il était mauvais et était du genre à ne rien faire au hasard. Pourtant, elle sentait encore entre ses jambes, des pulsations intenses en imaginant Klaus s'occuper d'elle. Caroline était en plein conflit intérieur. Devait elle encore se laisser aller à ses envies ou devait elle se battre pour résister à cette excitation intérieure. Elle jeta sa cigarette dans le cendrier et retourna à l'étage.

Dans l'ascenseur, elle était encore en train de se battre avec sa conscience. Elle sentait son corps en effervescence, le feu dans son intimité, ses tétons étaient étaient déjà durs en pensant à Klaus.

Timidement, elle frappa à la porte de Mikaelson et elle entra quand elle entendit sa voix.

Il était assis dans son large fauteuil, une cigarette à la main en train de lire un rapport médical, il ne leva pas les yeux sur elle.

-" Forbes?"

-" je... Stefan n'est pas à son bureau, je me demandais si tu savais où je pourrais le trouver" dit elle en frottant ses mains nerveusement.

-" quelle excuse minable Forbes..." Souffla t il "... Salvatore est parti avec Bonnie chez les parents de la dernière victime." Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux le porte folio qu'il lisait.

Caroline ne comprit pas son soudain changement d'humeur, mais elle se doutait qu'il jouait encore avec elle et surtout avec ses nerfs. Cela eut le don de couper toute l'excitation qu'elle avait ressentie avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

-" d'accord merci ... Tu crois qu'ils seront rentrés pour l'heure de déjeuner?"

-" tu m'as pris pour l'assistant de Stefan... j'en sais rien Forbes... Tu l'appelles et tu lui demandes!"

Elle le regarda un instant en colère, il redevenait celui qu'elle détestait, dédaigneux et irrespectueux.

-" ok! " elle tourna ses talons et sortit du bureau en claquant sa porte.

Klaus se mit à rire gracieusement, avant de se lever de son fauteuil pour rejoindre la tornade blonde qu'il venait d'énerver.

Elle s'était isolée dans le bureau de Jeremy, pour se calmer, et lorsqu'elle vit Klaus entrer, elle reprit une posture normale pour ne pas paraître désappointée par son comportement.

-" je me suis permise de m'installer, je ne pense pas que cela gênerait Jeremy mais si tu penses le contraire, peut être que je devrais demander quand même à Blooms."

-" qu'est ce que tu me racontes Forbes? Je m'en tape que tu sois le cul sur le fauteuil de Pierce, ou ailleurs!"

-" encore du grand Mikaelson... je vois... Je me disais bien que tout à l'heure, tu te foutais de ma gueule."

-" tu croyais vraiment que tu me faisais un tel effet Forbes? Huh? Si...la vache je suis un putain de bon d'acteur!"

-" j'ai du travail, si tu pouvais me laisser seule s'il te plaît, je crois que tu m'as assez ridiculisée pour aujourd'hui " elle prit un air déçu et se braqua, elle ne voulait plus lui parler.

-" je t'ai vexée Forbes? Merde tu n'imagine pas le pied que je prends là!." Plaisanta t il.

Il s'attendait à subir sa foudre mais elle ne le regarda pas et il sentit qu'il l'avait vraiment blessée, il resta à la regarder en se pinçant les lèvres avant de quitter le bureau pour la laisser tranquille.

* * *

Klaus dans son bureau, avait préféré se plonger dans ses dossiers, il avait été trop loin avec l'américaine, mais qu'importe, il lui en voulait encore du comportement qu'elle avait eu avec lui après qu'ils aient couché ensemble. Elle ne méritait aucune sympathie de sa part. Perdu encore dans ses pensées, son téléphone le sortit de sa léthargie.

-" C'est le central, on vient de retrouver un corps mutilé dans la décharge municipale... C'est pas joli à voir, le corps est méconnaissable, on se peut même pas identifier le sexe de la victime"

-" ok, j'arrive!" Klaus raccrocha et se précipita vers la sortie, quand il passa devant le bureau de Jeremy, il s'arrêta pour proposer à la journaliste de l'accompagner.

-" Forbes! Encore un nouveau meurtre, tu veux venir?"

-" oh mon dieu, oui j'arrive. " elle avait enlevé son pull et la voir en débardeur n'aida pas le flic à ignorer ses formes féminines. Caroline se rendit très vite compte du regard de Klaus et elle se dépêcha d'enfiler son pull avant de se lever et de le suivre.

* * *

Arrivés sur les lieux du crime, Klaus appela Stefan pour qu'il le rejoigne avant d'aller regarder l'état de la victime. Celle ci était démembrée et avait été éventrée, ce qui laissait apparaître des bouts d'intestins hors du corps charcuté. La tête était en partie arrachée et les yeux étaient sortis de leur orbite. Quand Klaus vit Caroline s'approcher, très vite il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre sa poitrine, il était hors de question qu'elle voit cette victime qui avait subi l'acharnement de son bourreau.

- " Caroline, je refuse que tu regardes cette fois, c'est un vrai carnage... Je préférerais que tu t'éloignes un peu le temps qu'on ramasse ça..."

-" Mikaelson je ne suis pas de sucre, et lâches moi tu... Tu m'étouffes."

-" Caroline, je ne plaisante pas cette fois! Je ne veux pas que tu voies la victime, je te promets une description ...détaillée mais pour une fois, ne sois pas bornée et vas m'attendre dans la voiture."

Elle le regarda et elle vit la détermination de Klaus pour ne pas laisser s'approcher de plus près et voir le nouveau cadavre.

-" d'accord... Je... je vais attendre dans ta voiture." Elle inhala son parfum avant de se détacher de son emprise.

Il embrassa le haut de sa tête, ce qui surprit encore la blonde et la bouleversa, dieu qu'elle envie de lui. Elle était tellement frustrée des dernières taquineries de Klaus qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à son corps contre le sien depuis.

Klaus lui sourit, il sentait l'odeur de son excitation et cela le conforta, elle semblait avoir envie de lui, malgré son précédent comportement rude avec elle. Où peut être était ce la découverte de ce nouveau cadavre qui la rendait moite... non, c'était peu probable, voire surréaliste.

Stefan et Bonnie arrivèrent en courant et lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, Klaus retint son amie, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle soit témoin de ce carnage.

-" Bonnie, je te conseille de ne pas regarder, cette fois, notre tueur s'est vraiment acharné sur la victime... Tu devrais rejoindre Caroline dans la voiture."

-" Klaus, tu sais que rien ne me choque...mais dis moi tu n'as pas profité de la situation avec elle, pour la faire gerber encore? Je croyais d'ailleurs que tu l'avais contrainte à surmonter son dégoût?"

-" oui mais là c'est vraiment pas joli et je voulais ... enfin j'ai été un peu...rude avec elle ce matin, je voulais... enfin c'était une façon de me ... Ah et puis merde... Tu fais comme tu veux!" Klaus embarrassé, ne savait plus comment se justifier.

-" tu es toujours rude avec elle... " elle lui fit un sourire complice et rejoignit Caroline dans la voiture de Klaus.

-" il a fait fort cette fois!" Soupira Stefan en regardant le corps de plus près dans le amas d'ordures.

-" ouai... Il a joué en plus de se nourrir. Ce n'est pas un vampire cette fois... On ne sait pas trop ce que c'est d'ailleurs." Répondit Klaus.

-" pourquoi il aurait déposé la victime dans une décharge, ce n'est pas son mode opératoire... "

-" hmm... Peut être que simplement, qu'il avait besoin de prendre plus de temps pour ... la charcuter... Au moins ici il en risquait pas d'être surpris... Ça prend le nez, cette puanteur!"

-" ouai... Regardes elle ou il a un truc dans la bouche..." Stefan s'approcha et prit ce qui ressemblait à un petit tas de feuilles séchées. Cela brûla les doigts du flic " putain... de la verveine..." Continua t il en se secouant les doigts pour se soulager.

-" pourtant je ne suis pas certain que la victime soit un vampire... C'est vraiment étrange." Conclua Klaus en soupirant.

* * *

Dans la voiture Caroline qui avait été rejointe par Bonnie, n'était pas très à l'aise et la brune le remarqua tout de suite.

-" Klaus ne veut pas qu'on voit le cadavre... C'est surprenant de sa part, ça doit vraiment pas être joli." Dit Bonnie

-" c'est étonnant cela aurait été l'occasion pour lui de me mettre encore dans l'embarras... Bonnie?"

-" oui Caroline?"

-" est ce que ... Toi qui connait Mikaelson depuis longtemps, est ce qu'il, est comme ça avec toutes les filles? Il est ignoble avec moi et il lui arrive d'être, enfin il ... Il y a ce contact physique qu'il a parfois avec moi qui me bouleverse et je ne sais pas comment le prendre...on a ..." L'américaine avait du mal à s'exprimer, gênée du jugement que pourrait avoir Bonnie.

- vous avez? ... Il te plaît?"

-" on a... On a couché ensemble et j'ai peur qu'il profite de ça pour me harceler mentalement... Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec ça... Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé, je me suis laissée aller et je n'aurais pas dû."

-" vous avez couché ensemble? Toi et Klaus?" Bonnie n'en revenait pas mais mis son jugement de côté devant l'embarras de la blonde. " alors ça! ... Caroline... Klaus est quelqu'un d'austère, solitaire qui ne montre jamais ses sentiments, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'embarrasser d'une fille, mais je dois t'avouer que je le trouve différent depuis que tu as débarqué ici... Je crois que tu lui plais et qu'il en a conscience et ça ne lui plaît pas alors il te pousse à bout pour se protéger lui même de ce qu'il ressent en ta présence... Et surtout quand il ne te voit pas... Jamais je ne l'ai vu comme ça... Il te plaît?"

-" non, enfin oui... Enfin j'en sais rien! Enfin ce n'est pas le problème!"

-" c'est soit oui soit non! Après c'est soit on l'assume, soit on ne l'assume pas... Mais tu sais Caroline, il faut quand même que tu saches que Klaus n'est pas quelqu'un de banal..." Bonnie se tut, en baissant les yeux, elle pouvait pas en dire plus.

-" et bien disons que je n'assume rien pour l'instant, mais il me trouble c'est clair... Il peut être tellement une ordure avec moi... J'en suis à me demander si je ne devrais pas rester dans mon hôtel la journée et faire des conférences téléphoniques avec le commissaire et ne plus mettre les pieds là où je sais que Mikaelson sera."

-" si tu fais ça, je vais te dire un truc... Il ira te chercher par la peau des fesses, quand tu n'es pas là, il passe son temps à regarder sa montre et attendre que tu arrives... Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça, il va me trucider" Bonnie éclata de rire ce qui dérida la blonde, qui se mit à rire également de bon cœur.

-" et bien, les filles, ça n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour se marrer!" S'exclama Klaus qui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture " on se casse, on va déjeuner quelque part tous les quatre?" Proposa t il en fixant Caroline.

-" ok pour moi" dit Bonnie.

-" je n'ai pas très faim, désolée... Vous n'avez qu'à me déposer à la station de métro la plus proche, je vais rentrer à l'hôtel."

-" Caroline, viens avec nous s'il te plaît." Insista Bonnie. Elle sentait un grand bouleversement intérieur chez la blonde.

-" Bonnie n'insistes pas si elle ne veut pas venir.. Je n'ai pas très faim non plus en fait... " dit Klaus, il s'adressa ensuite à la blonde " on peut remettre ça à plus tard... si tu veux Forbes, je te ramène à ton l'hôtel, je pourrais te décrire ce que je viens de voir si tu veux écrire quelque chose là dessus?"

-" je ne veux pas profiter de ton temps Mikaelson, on peut faire cela demain matin au bureau. " répondit Caroline en rougissant.

-" demain c'est samedi et c'est mon premier samedi depuis des semaines où je ne suis pas d' suis dispo cet après midi!" Le ton déterminé dans la voix de Klaus fit sourire Bonnie et Stefan qui venait de les rejoindre. À priori il voulait passer un moment avec elle.

-" hey les mecs, il se passe quoi? "

-" je ramène Forbes à l'hôtel, on se voir ce soir Salvatore... "

-" ok!" Répondit Stefan.

* * *

Finalement Bonnie et Stefan partirent de leur côté alors que Klaus et Caroline rentrèrent en voiture.

-" merci pour tout à l'heure, je suis encore étonnée mais merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé regarder, même si je me demande dans quel état était le corps. " Caroline entama une conversation timidement alors que Klaus ne quittait pas la route des yeux.

-" je sais que tu penses que je suis un connard Caroline, mais j'ai un minimum de retenue parfois. La tête était partiellement arrachée et ses intestins étaient à l'air."

-" oh mon dieu, comment on peut être aussi ignoble pour s'attaquer si sauvagement à un être humain...c'est horrible."

-" Humm... Vous avez vos lots de monstres aux États Unis, Gacy, Dahmner, le Zodiaque... Parfois la folie rend incontrôlable... Caroline, ça ne te gêne pas si on fait un saut chez moi avant que je te ramène à l'hôtel, j'ai besoin d'une douche, j'ai l'impression de sentir le cadavre!"

-" déposes moi d'abord à l'hôtel et tu me rejoins quand tu veux"

-" j'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps Forbes, tu as peur de venir à la maison?"

-" disons que pour quelqu'un qui me déteste, je trouve surprenant que tu m'invites chez toi."

-" je ne te déteste pas Forbes! Mais tu es la seule à réussir à me foutre en pétard juste en ouvrant la bouche" il la taquinait encore et bien évidemment Caroline le prit encore mal.

-" si tu ne veux pas que je te parle Mikaelson, pourquoi tu te forces à passer du temps avec moi?" Dit elle les dents serrées.

-" je n'aime pas quand on essaie d'avoir le dessus sur moi et j'ai remarqué que c'était ton truc de vouloir toujours avoir le dernier mot... Tu es d'une susceptibilité en plus... Tu es incroyable... Mais je te trouve mignonne et ça je ne peux pas le nier! Et je t'en veux encore beaucoup de m'avoir jeté comme une merde de ton pieu la dernière fois... Ça m'a super vexé!"

La blonde rougit, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Klaus lui parle encore de ça, comme elle ne disait rien, il continua.

-" j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que tu n'avais pas aimé..."

-" je t'ai dit le contraire Mikaelson... T'es bien comme tous les mecs, besoin d'être rassuré de leurs exploits sexuels."

-" Ça doit être ça! Forbes on est devant chez moi, alors tu montes ou pas? Parce que tu peux aussi attendre dans la voiture mais je te préviens, je ne te laisse pas la radio, tu vas bouffer ma batterie."

Elle souffla et ouvrit sa portière pour descendre du véhicule, Klaus sourit et l'invita à le suivre.

* * *

-" tu as un bel appartement dis moi." Dit Caroline en jetant u coup d'œil rapide chez Klaus.

-" merci Forbes, c'est sur que ce n'est pas ta chambre d'hôtel... Tu es là combien de temps? Parce que tu vas péter un câble si tu restes une plombe dans 6 mètres carrés."

-" je ne suis pas quelqu'un de matériel, à Boston, je... Désolée j'avais oublié que tu ne supportais pas que je te raconte ma vie."

-" j'aime pas quand tu te plains, mais si je peux en voir un peu plus, c'est supportable."

-" j'habite dans une chambre de bonne à Boston, une pièce à vivre et une salle de bain, ça me suffit. "

-" t'habites pas avec ton fiancé? "

-" non... Mikaelson, si tu pouvais te dépêcher de faire ce que t'as à faire, je dois travailler après" Caroline n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation qui devenait trop personnelle pour elle.

-" ok... Si tu veux une bière, tu te sers."

Il laissa la blonde dans son salon. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La décoration était sommaire mais pour un appartement de garçon, elle était étonnée par la propriété, tout était bien rangé. Alors qu'elle continuait d'observer l'environnement du flic, elle ne l'entendit pas sortir de la salle de bain, nu comme un ver.

-" tu sais que t'as le droit de poser ton petit cul sur le canapé, au lieu de rester debout."

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour tomber sur son hôte dénudé, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer de la tête au pied le bel apollon devant elle, elle se mit à rougir et se fixa sur le regard de Klaus.

-" Mikaelson, t'as oublié que tu n'étais pas tout seul chez toi?"

-" non, mais tu m'as déjà vu à poil, en plus t'as l'air d'apprécier... " il se dirigea vers la cuisine tranquillement " tu ne veux pas une bière, à moins que tu veuilles un café?"

-" Mikaelson, ce que je voudrais surtout, c'est que t'enfiles un pantalon!"

-" pourquoi? Tu es mal à l'aise Forbes, regardes en plus, l'effet que ça me fait de voir ton joli petit cul... Je suis dur comme un roc."

-" bon, je vais rentrer parce que je crois que vraisemblablement, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de m'aider pour mon boulot." Elle récupéra son sac mais Klaus l'attrapa par le bras et la colla contre lui.

-" tu savais très bien ce qu'il se passerait Caroline en montant dans cet appartement... Parce que je sens que tu en as autant envie que moi... "

Le téléphone de la blonde vibra dans sa poche et elle en profita pour se détacher de l'emprise que Klaus tentait encore d'avoir sur elle. Malheureusement pour elle, elle connaissait mal son assaillant.

-" allo?" Demanda la blonde en décrochant, elle n'avait pris la peine de regarder l'identité de son interlocuteur, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Mikaelson. " Tyler? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment...oui ça va."

Klaus leva un sourcil, ce Tyler l'appelait encore, c'était le fiancé de l'américaine, il profita de la situation pour encore embarrasser Caroline.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine conversation, il se mit à genoux devant elle, déboutonna son pantalon et le laissa glisser lentement sur les longues jambes de la belle. Il en profita pour caresser sa peau satinée.

-" Vraiment...mais..hmm... Non Alaric n'a pas été sympa avec toi sur ce coup là..." Caroline ferma les yeux, alors que Klaus la débarrassa de son jean, elle leva les pieds pour l'aider à la détrousser.

Klaus continua à caresser ses jambes, tout en déposant des baisers humides sur ses cuisses, lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses alors que sa bouche embrassait son pubis à travers sa culotte, Caroline gémit, incapable de se retenir.

-" Kl... Tyler, je dois te laisser, on m'attend.." Elle raccrocha jetant son téléphone à terre et attrapa sauvagement la chevelure de Klaus pour y enfoncer ses ongles. " tu n'es qu'un putain...hmm...d'enfoiré Mikaelson."

Il se releva et se mit debout pour la débarrasser de son pull et de son débardeur. Elle se retrouva en sous vêtements devant lui,

-" un putain d'enfoiré qui a envie de te faire crier un autre nom que celui de ton mec..."

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et la souleva par les fesses, Caroline enroula ses cuisses autour de la taille de Klaus et il l'emporta dans sa chambre, tout en ne cessant de l'embrasser.

-" tu me rends dingue Forbes! J'ai envie de te ravager dans tous les sens, je veux le faire encore et encore... " il attrapa ses seins à pleines mains et attaqua son cou et ses épaules. Caroline avait le corps en feu, chaque baiser de Klaus lui électrisait chaque nerf. Sa peau en avait la chair de poule, le souffle chaud du flic sur son corps la faisait frissonner.

-" dis le moi, dis moi que tu as envie de moi." Lui murmura t il telle une demande plaintive " dis le moi"

-" oh oui j'ai envie de toi ...Klaus..." Avoua t elle dans une long gémissement appréciatif.

-" je te jure que je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper cette fois Forbes" il lui enleva ses sous vêtements et sans ménagement se mit entre ses jambes pour la pénétrer sauvagement. Il resta immobile, profitant de sa chaleur et son humidité intérieure et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de donner de puissants coups de hanches, Caroline enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire.

Quand Klaus sentit la blonde trembler, il accéléra jusqu'à se perdre lui même dans ce corps à corps. Il grogna comme une bête avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de sa partenaire.

-" suis désolé, j'ai bâclé les préliminaires, j'avais trop envie d'être en toi." Lâcha t il en embrassant le bout de peau entre ses seins.

-" je ne vais pas m'en plaindre" dit elle en souriant tout en caressant les cheveux de Klaus, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle arrêta ses douceurs trop intimes.

-" hmm... Continues à me caresser les cheveux, c'est agréable" il l'encercla de ses bras et resta couchée sur elle, intimement, trop pour Caroline.

Pourtant elle reprit ses massages alors que Klaus déposait de légers baisers sur sa poitrine.

-" Caroline?"

-" Klaus?"

-" ça va te paraître stupide mais j aimerais que tous les deux, on puisse refaire ça... Tu n'as pas l'air du genre à t'attacher, ce qui me convient et je prends tellement mon pied avec toi"

-" ça ne devait pas se reproduire Klaus... Nous avons chacun quelqu'un dans notre vie et même si je trouve ta copine super vulgaire, je ne veux pas la mettre dans une situation délicate."

-" vraiment Forbes? Tu nous joues l'émotive maintenant? Et mettre ton fiancé dans une situation délicate tu t'en tapes?"

-" je... on ne parle pas de moi là!" S'énerva t elle.

-" il n'y aucune attache entre Hayley et moi, elle me fait parfois des crises de jalousie car elle est possessive mais je ne lui ai jamais rien promis... C'est juste sexuel avec elle, comme avec toi alors n'en fais pas pour cette fille. " il se détacha d'elle pour se coucher sur le dos à côté d'elle et ouvrit ses bras pour l'inviter à se coller à lui. " viens contre moi mon cœur!"

-" aucune attache pourtant tu vas l'amener à une réception royale, vous allez être mignons tous les deux!" se mit elle à rire, elle avait du mal à imaginer la serveuse en tenue de soirée, vu son allure. Comme d'ailleurs elle n'imaginait pas Mikaelson dans un costume.

-" tu te fous de ma gueule là? Et puis qui te dis que c'est elle qui va m'accompagner demain soir?" Il caressait son dos, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-" oh Mikaelson, aurais tu une fille pour chaque occasion?" plaisanta elle en faisant des vas et viens sur son torse avec le bout de ses doigts.

-" non, mais c'est une idée Forbes!"

-" et moi je n'ai pas de bol, je suis celle qui te sert de défouloir, mais je commence à supposer que tu ne me détestes pas tant que je le crois" dit elle plus sérieusement.

-" non je ne te déteste pas... Tu me fais chier des fois mais je ne te déteste pas mon cœur! " il se mit sur le côté, l'emportant avec elle et enroula ses bras musclés autour d'elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement et la fixa quelques instants avant de lui murmurer " j'ai prévu d'y aller avec toi à cette réception!"

Elle arqua ses sourcils et recula son visage du sien.

-" c'est une blague, Mikaelson?"

-" non, mais te fais pas d'idées, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi... C'est que tu l'air d'avoir un truc contre la monarchie, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais laisser passer une nouvelle opportunité de te faire chier!" Il l'embrassa encore comme s'il était dépendant de ses lèvres.

-"je me souviens de ce que t'a dit Blooms, tu n'y vas jamais... donc j'en conclus que tu vas aussi te faire chier... C'est très bas... Qui te dit en plus que je vais accepter de venir avec toi?"

-" je n'ai pensé à cette éventualité Forbes... "

-" est ce que Rebecca et Stefan seront là, Bonnie?"

-" Bonnie accompagnera Stefan, ma sœur est en voyage..."

-" et bien alors tu ne seras pas tout seul... Je déclines ton invitation Mikaelson."

-" je crois que tu n'as pas compris Forbes, ce n'est pas une invitation, c'est une obligation!" Il la mit sur le dos et commença à embrasser son cou, langoureusement et balada ses mains sur le corps de la blonde.

-" une obligation? Je n'ai rien à me mettre de toute façon et j'ai déjà claqué les trois quarts de mon salaire dans la boutique de ta sœur, alors même si je voulais y aller, je ne pourrais pas... Et puis surtout.. je n'ai pas envie d'y aller... "

-" pourtant tu viendras! " Klaus embrassait sa poitrine maintenant, donnant des coups de langue sur ses tétons qui réagirent vite alors qu'il faufila une main entre les jambes de l'américaine. " hmm... Je demanderai à ma sœur de te prêter une robe, elle en a plein son dressing...hmm..." Il descendit jusqu'à son bas ventre et embrassa ses hanches en caressant son intimité de ses doigts experts.

-" oh... n'insistes pas Mikaelson, je ne suis pas le genre à changer d'avis." gémit elle érotiquement.

-" et moi je suis le genre à obtenir toujours ce que je veux... Je peux être très convaincant" il leva les yeux pour attraper son regard et lui écarta plus ses cuisses pour prendre à pleine bouche son clit. Elle lâcha un cri de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Klaus, pénétrer son sexe alors qu'avec deux de ses doigts, il faisait pression sur son petit bout de chair sensible.

-" oh... Ne t'arrêtes pas..."

Pourtant il arrêta net ses caresses et remonta à son niveau. " viens avec moi demain!"

-" non" reprit elle doucement en butant ses hanches contre celles de Klaus, à l'agonie.

-" non?... Ok!" Il se sépara d'elle et se leva du lit pour quitter la chambre.

-" hey! Tu ne vas pas me laisser dans cet état Mikaelson!" Hurla t elle alors qu'il était dans le salon, elle le vit revenir avec ses vêtements.

-" tu peux te rhabiller Forbes! " il jeta ses affaires sur le bord du lit et elle le regarda en soupirant avant de se lever et se rapprocher de lui.

-" tu es un putain d'enfoiré!..." Elle se colla à lui et mis ses bras autour de sa taille " ok... Je t'accompagnerai demain soir"

Il lui fit un sourire satisfait et se jeta sur ses lèvres avant de la pousser contre un mur et se baisser en face d'elle. Il attrapa une de ses jambes qu'il posa sur son épaule et attaqua son clit gonflé en attente de l'explosion.

-" oh... Klaus... "

Sa langue s'activait, il la savourait, caressant de ses mains, son postérieur qui le rendait fou.

Elle explosa vite et elle attrapa ses cheveux pour le relever et attaqua sauvagement ses lèvres chaudes, elle avait le goût de son orgasme dans la bouche, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Ce qu'elle vivait avec lui, était tellement puissant qu'elle oublia vite sa culpabilité d'être dans ses bras.

Klaus prit ses jambes et toujours contre le mur, il pénétra sa chair, elle garda l'équilibre en se tenant à ses épaules. Il bougeait son bassin de plus en fort puis alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit en l'emportant, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, elle assise sur lui, ses bras autour de son cou, lui ses mains sur sa taille, il ralentit ses pénétrations et la fixa longuement avant de poser ses lèvres sur la bouche tentatrice de la blonde, ce qui était à l'instant bestial, devenait tendre et voluptueux. Ils passèrent quelques minutes ainsi sans cesser d'interrompre cette connexion visuelle. Puis Klaus comme de retour à la réalité, se laissa tomber dans le lit et la retourna pour se retrouver dos à elle et reprendre la sauvagerie de leur acte charnel, Caroline commença à perdre pied et lâcha un cri de satisfaction quand le plaisir ultime la frappa, lui suivit rapidement derrière elle, et émit un gémissement rauque et bestial avant de se détendre.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l autre, tous les deux épuisés de leur corps à corps.

* * *

Caroline ouvrit les yeux, un peu désorientée. Elle observa rapidement son environnement et regarda sur le réveil, l'heure qu'il était. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il était déjà plus de 19 heures, elle se redressa précipitamment, il était tard et elle devait envoyer son article du jour à Alaric Saltzman. Elle maudit Mikaelson en se dépêchant de s'habiller. D'ailleurs où était il, se demanda t elle, elle était seule dans la chambre.

Elle sortit de la chambre, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés, pour paraître un minimum décente. Elle chercha le flic en vain, il n'était pas chez lui. Elle trouva son portable, posé sur la table basse, Klaus avait dû lui ramasser. Elle le récupéra et regarda rapidement son journal d'appel. Bonnie avait essayé de la joindre plusieurs fois et lui avait laissée un message vocal.

Elle appela son répondeur et sourit en écoutant le message de miss Bennett.

- Hey Care, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais si tu pouvais me rappeler. J'aurais aimé qu'on passe la soirée toutes les deux. Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette, alors tu pourrais te changer les idées, je connais un endroit sympa. -

Elle rappela vite Bonnie, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle l'avait tenté de la joindre. Celle ci répondit à la première tonalité.

-" Bonnie, je suis désolée, j'étais... occupée... "

-" ah ce n'est pas grave... Tu as eu mon message?"

-" ouai et ça me branche une soirée avec toi, ce n'est pas trop tard?"

-" non! Tu es où, à l'hôtel?"

-" euh ... non... Mais suis dans le quartier..." Caroline se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise et Bonnie le remarqua au son de sa voix.

-" Caroline? Ça va?"

-" oui je t'expliquerai... Il faut que je rentre et que je me change... Est ce qu'on peut se retrouver dans une heure?"

-" oui, on n'a qu'à se retrouver à la station Picadilly, ça te va?"

-" ok, à tout à l'heure."

Caroline récupéra son sac et sa veste alors que Klaus revint à l'appartement.

-" hey, tu es déjà réveillée... Je croyais t'avoir assez épuisée pour que tu dormes encore des heures."

-" que tu es arrogant..." Elle le fixa l'expression grave tout d'un coup " Klaus tu t'es battu?...ce n'est pas que ça me regarde mais tu as une traînée de sang sous ta lèvre inférieure."

-" oh... Non... Je me suis mordu la lèvre dans l'ascenseur" il s'essuya vite et observa la réaction de Caroline.

-" tu t'es mordu la lèvre? " elle fronça son menton, elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

-" ouai parce que je me suis imaginé dans l'ascenseur avec toi toute nue, c'était super excitant."

-" ah tiens... Je dois partir, il est tard et Bonnie m'attend."

-" minute papillon... Tu passes la soirée avec Bonnie?" Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa son cou du bout de ses doigts.

-" oui... et je suis déjà à la bourre, je n'ai même pas bosser sur mon article, fais chier! mon boss va me tuer... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça, ce n'est pas ton problème." elle secoua la tête.

-" tu le contactes demain en lui disant que ta connection internet ne fonctionnait pas. Pourquoi tu te prends la tête?" Lui dit il simplement en embrassant son cou.

-" mais Mikaelson. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Serais tu en train de m'aider?" Elle lui sourit et continua " je vais me réveiller... merci pour cet après midi... C'était extra..." Elle attrapa son menton et frôla ses lèvres des siennes et avant de le quitter, s'adressa encore à lui " je suppose que tu es toujours déterminé à ce que je t'accompagne demain soir?"

-" ouai mon cœur... Je vois Stefan ce soir, je vais voir avec lui comment on s'organise demain pour que tu puisses emprunter une robe à ma sœur."

-" ok... On s'appelle demain alors! Bye!" Elle prit la porte mais elle entendit Klaus derrière elle l'appeler.

Elle se retourna et il l'embrassa avec fougue avant de la laisser partir.

* * *

Bonnie attendait Caroline à la station de métro comme prévu, depuis plus de 45 minutes, elle prit son téléphone pour l'appeler lorsqu'elle la vit arriver vers elle en courant.

-" bordel Bonnie! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre!" Dit elle essoufflée.

-" je commençais à m'inquiéter ma belle! Où étais tu?"

-"j'ai passé l'après midi chez Mikaelson et je suis rentrée pour prendre une douche et me changer."

-" tu étais chez Klaus? Il t'a invitée chez lui? Mais dis donc Miss Forbes, qu'est ce que tu foutais chez lui?"

-" je t'expliquerai mais on se pose et on se boit un verre, j'en ai besoin!"

Bonnie avait amené Caroline dans un pub, assez branché et très fréquenté. Elles eurent du mal à trouver une table mais se posèrent et commandèrent un verre.

-" bon, j'attends tes explications!" Bonnie ne tenait plus.

-" Bonnie, j'ai craqué et j'ai encore couché avec lui! Quelle idiote et en plus je me suis mise dans une merde!"

-" Care, sérieux? Je croyais que la première fois était une erreur, il semble que tu aies pris goût au charme de Klaus?" Plaisanta t elle.

-" ce n'est pas drôle mais ce mec est..." Elle se pencha pour murmurer à son amie en regardant de gauche au droite " ce mec est un dieu au lit! Et c'est super dur de résister! En plus, à cause de ... ça... je n'ai pas pu bosser et tu sais quoi? Cet idiot m'a pris au piège et me force à l'accompagner à cette réception demain! "

-" tu me fais rire, Klaus est vraiment un bon coup alors... C'est de famille..." Elle sourit et reprit " et il veut que tu l'accompagne demain soir? Sérieux? "

-" ouai mais ne te fais pas de film. C'est juste parce que toutes ces conneries de royauté je trouve ça bidon et il m'amène là bas, juste pour m'emmerder!"

-" mais bien sur..." Bonnie trinqua avec la blonde " j'y serais aussi, j'accompagne Stefan."

-" oui il parait que Rebecca n'est pas à Londres."

-" oui elle est partie en Espagne, voir Kol" la bonne humeur de Bonnie se fana en pensant à celui qu'elle aimait.

-" Kol? Qui est Kol?"

-" celui avec qui j'ai vécu plusieurs années, leur frère, nous sommes séparés depuis quelque temps mais ça reste compliqué pour moi."

-" tu l'aimes encore?"

-" oui et je l'aimerai toute ma vie, les soucis nous ont séparés mais les sentiments étaient forts"

-" voilà pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'attacher, à être dépendante de quelqu'un... Pourquoi n'essaies tu pas de reprendre le contact si tu l'aimes toujours, peut être que lui aussi de son côté t'aime encore?"

-" non, il ne ressent plus rien... pour moi... Enfin parlons d'autre chose, nous sommes là pour nous amuser et passer un bon moment!" Bonnie se reprit et se força à sourire.

-" oui... hmm... regardes les deux mecs en face, ils n'arrêtent pas de nous mater depuis que qu'on a posé notre cul ici. Ils sont super mignons, tu ne trouves pas?" Caroline lança des regards charmeurs à leurs voisins de table.

-" pas mon style... Mais dis moi Mikaelson ne te suffit pas?"

-" il n'y a rien entre lui et moi Bonnie! Merde les deux gars viennent vers nous."

-" tu te démerdes Forbes... Fallait pas les mater comme ça!"

* * *

-" mec, t'as pas l'air avec moi ce soir! Un problème?" Demanda Stefan à Klaus, alors qu'ils étaient chez lui.

-" non, ça va! Je me demande juste ce que fait Bonnie ce soir, elle ne t'a pas dit où elle passait la soirée?"

-" Ben je sais qu'elle... " Stefan se mit à rire " ah ouai en fait la question c'est plutôt : où est Caroline ce soir?"

-" tu débloques Salvatore, je me fous complètement de ce que fout Forbes de ses soirées!" Se défendit Klaus

-" ok donc je ne te dirais pas où sont les filles ce soir! mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'elles vont s'éclater comme deux célibataires" plaisanta Stefan.

-" s'éclater? Comment ça s'éclater? " Klaus fit une mine qui fit rire son ami.

-" Klaus, regardes toi mec! Admets que l'américaine te plaît, je ne vais pas te juger"

-" Salvatore, c'est une humaine, et cela est suffisant pour répondre négativement à ta question!"

-" pas faux!"

-" mais elles sont où sinon?"

-" au Sharks! "

-" tu déconnes? Ce bar est pire qu'une agence matrimoniale. Les mecs vont là bas pour brancher les nanas en leur bourrant la gueule."

-" et alors tant qu'elles sont consentantes. Bonnie c'est pas son truc de toute façon, on sait tous les deux qu'elle est incapable de passer au dessus de sa rupture avec Kol, même si cela fait 5 ans déjà qu'il est parti. Parfois, j'essaies de la raisonner mais elle est toujours autant accrochée à lui."

-" je sais mais c'est comme toi et Becca, vous êtes liés tous les deux. Kol et Bonnie sont restés ensemble près d'un siècle. Tu connais l'amour ente deux vampires, ça ne s'estompe jamais."

-" pourtant ton frère l'a oubliée!"

-" il a zappé tout le monde Stef! Il a éteint son humanité, même Becca n'arrive pas à le convaincre de revenir!"

-" je sais mais elle ne lâche jamais rien, elle reviendra avec lui!" Soupira Stefan.

-" Rebecca est quelqu'un de déterminée comme tout bon Mikaelson, comme Kol, et s'il ne veut pas venir, il ne bougera pas son cul!"

-" ouai mec mais Bec c'est une fille, et elle est pire que tes frangins et toi!"

-"c'est clair! " Klaus but cul sec son verre avant de changer de sujet car parler de son frère ne l'enchantait pas " tu veux aller où ce soir? "

-" on peut aller au Fangy Pub! Et puis chasser un peu après"

-" ouai ou on peut aller au Sharks."

-" pourquoi? Putain Mikaelson, lâches là ta blonde!"

-" je m'inquiètes pour Bonnie, c'est tout!"

-" Bonnie, oui bien sur... Ok je te suis!" Stefan finit son verre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il est évident que Mikaelson voulait voir Caroline.

* * *

Caroline dansait collée serrée avec le beau spécimen qui l'avait abordée quelques temps plus tôt, Bonnie la surveillait un peu surprise de sa façon de profiter des garçons.

Les filles avaient beaucoup bu et autant Bonnie supportait très bien l'alcool autant les effets se firent sentir rapidement chez la blonde, et bien évidemment le jeune homme avec qui elle dansait, profitait de la situation.

Klaus et Stefan entrèrent dans l'établissement et celui ci était tellement bondé que les deux flics eurent du mal à trouver Bonnie. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi heure que Stefan aperçut leur amie.

-" hey Bonnie! Devines qui a eu l'idée de venir ici?" Dit joyeusement Stefan alors que Klaus scrutait la salle.

-" Klaus, elle est sur la piste de danse... En bonne compagnie!" Chanta Bonnie à son ami.

-" Bennett! Je m'en tape de Forbes... " il orienta pourtant sa vue vers la piste pour chercher la blonde et sa mâchoire se crispa lorsqu'il aperçut Caroline, flirter avec un mec qui caressait son derrière. " je vais les tuer tous les deux" murmura t il entre ses dents"

-" Klaus? Ça va?" Demanda Bonnie, qui avait repris son sérieux.

-" j'ai soif, je vais me chercher ... un truc à boire!" Il fila et sortit du bar, plein de rage.

Il n'avait pas supporter de la voir dans les bras d'un autre, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pourquoi sa rage était au maximum. Il avait besoin de se défouler, c'était une pulsion qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Il avait appris avec le temps à contrôler ses colères et son impulsivité mais ce soir, c'était trop pour lui. Il sentit de loin, deux hommes qui discutaient dans une ruelle, Klaus Mikaelson perdit le contrôle et se jeta sur ses deux victimes pour les vider de leur sang, peu importaient les conséquences.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Caroline Forbes se réveillait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, la bouche sèche et un mal de tête à se cogner contre les murs. Elle se redressa difficilement et alluma la table de chevet. La lumière vive lui fit mal aux yeux et elle se recoucha les mains sur sa tête.

-" bordel! J'ai la tête qui va éclater..." murmura t elle plaintive.

Elle se força à prendre son portable pour vérifier l'heure, il était plus de 15 heures.

-" bordel de merde! Il est déjà 3 heures! " elle se laissa tomber dans son lit en fermant les yeux et éteignit sa lampe. Mais bizarrement même en fermant les yeux, une luminosité la gênait.  
Elle ouvrit d'abord un œil et se rendit compte que l'abat jour était allumé.

-" bordel!" Se plaignit elle encore.

-" c'est bon t'as fini Forbes!?" Le coeur de Caroline fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas seule dans sa chambre, pire, cet accent... elle se redressa et vit assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes écartées et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Klaus Mikaelson, l'air furax en train de la fixer le regard noir.

-" Mikaelson, qu'est ce que tu..." Elle se tint la tête " aie bordel j'ai la tête qui va éclater ... qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre..."

-" j'attends patiemment que tu décides d'émerger espèce de garce!"

-" pardon? Tu viens bien de me traiter de garce? Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre? " elle se leva en tenant sa tête entre ses mains et se mit face à lui quand elle se rendit compte de l'état du flic, elle reprit vite ses esprits." Klaus, putain de merde, t'es couvert de ... t'es couvert de sang, il s'est passé quoi? tu t'es battu? je ne comprends rien! Pourquoi tu es assis sur un fauteuil dans ma chambre d'hôtel avec des fringues tachées de sang?"

-" j'me suis battu! " dit il simplement

-" ok, et qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre?"

-" tu ne te souviens de rien Forbes? Avec tout ce que tu t'es enfilée comme verres, ça ne m'étonne pas!"

-" je me souviens de cette soirée avec Bonnie et d'avoir bu oui et d'avoir dansé avec un gars, et... Mikaelson avec qui tu t'es battu?"

-" à ton avis!" Il se redressa et lui hurla dessus, en colère. " j'ai dû me battre avec ce connard qui essayait littéralement de te violer sur la piste de danse cette nuit! Un connard que tu n'as fait qu'allumer toute la soirée!"

-" impossible! Je ne me souviens pas et je ne suis pas du genre à me défiler... Tu dis n'importe quoi!" Caroline s'enferma dans la salle de bain et chercha dans sa trousse de toilette, un tube d'aspirine, son mal de tête atroce était insupportable.

Klaus défonça facilement la porte verrouillée, Caroline se retourna pour lui faire face.

-" tu viens sérieusement de défoncer cette porte? Tu sais combien ça va me couter ta connerie?" Elle se mit en colère.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la projeta contre le mur, la retenant pas les épaules pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Caroline avait en face de lui, un homme en colère mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état.

-" tu me fais mal Mikaelson, bordel, c'est quoi le problème?"

-" le problème Forbes? Tu te fous de moi? Comment as tu osé me ridiculiser hier soir? Te faire toucher par un autre?"

Elle le regarda surprise:

-" en quoi je t'ai ridiculisé, en quoi ça te regarde? En quoi ma vie te regarde?"

-" je ne tolérerai plus un tel comportement de ta part!"

-" mais sérieux Mikaelson, de quoi tu me parles? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché deux fois ensemble que... " elle se tut pour prendre conscience de l'état d'esprit de son bourreau " je ne t'appartiens pas, je croyais que les choses étaient claires entre nous?"

Il la regarda puis baissa le regard. Effectivement qu'arrivait il à Klaus? Son impulsivité prenait encore le dessus sur sa raison.

_La veille au soir..._

_La rage de Klaus ne s'était pas atténuée en tuant ces deux hommes. Il était furieux, incontrôlable, tout ça à cause d'elle.  
Il retourna dans le bar et alors qu'il regardait l'américaine se donner en spectacle avec un autre devant lui, il fut tiré en arrière par ses deux amis Stefan et Bonnie qui le sortit pour l'isoler._

_-" Klaus, arrêtes ça et calmes toi! " hurla Bonnie_

_-" elle me nargue cette garce, je vais les tuer tous les deux!" Dit il entre ses dents serrées de colère._

_-" en quoi elle te nargue... Hey mec, tu nous fais quoi, elle s'éclate c'est tout... En quoi ça te concerne?" Demanda Stefan._

_-" ils ont couché ensemble... deux fois " murmura Bonnie à Stefan en baissant les yeux de répit._

_-" quoi? ... Klaus sérieux? C'est une humaine et je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas l'encadrer?"_

_" Bonnie, c'est elle qui te l'a dit?" Klaus se calma un peu, surpris que son amie soit au courant ._

_-" oui c'est elle et crois moi, ça l'a perturbée! Mais tu dois la laisser tranquille et accepter qu'elle ait sa vie!"_

_-" qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut, je m'en fous mais pas devant moi!" Ragea Mikaelson._

_-" ce n'était pas prévu que vous débarquiez Stefan et toi!"_

_-" hey Bonnie, c'est lui qui a insisté... Moi j'ai suivi" se défendit Stefan._

_-" Klaus, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour voir que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec elle. Ce n'est pas un objet même si c'est une humaine, tu ne peux pas la posséder, ça ne marche pas comme ça!" Bonnie se sentait concernée par le malaise de son ami._

_-" tu as raison Bonnie... je déconnes complètement... je vais rentrer chez moi... " Klaus se détendit un peu et ses amis le lâchèrent, sentant la foudre s'éloigner._

_-" oui tu rentres chez toi! Je vais t'accompagner mec!" Dit Stefan._

_-" non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon et j'ai besoin être seul!__"_

-" Klaus, lâches moi tu me fais mal!" Soupira Caroline.

Il accrocha son regard, la mâchoire serrée et libéra son emprise sur elle sans un mot. Elle respira de nouveau et tenta de se calmer mais ne fit aucun mouvement brusque pour éviter un nouvel assaut incontrôlé.

-" merci...il... faut que nous arrêtions ça... c'était une très mauvaise idée...tous les deux...je crois que l'on ne devrait plus du tout se voir... Je vais m'organiser autrement pour travailler..." Dit elle calmement sans le regarder.

Il ne répondit rien, en plein conflit intérieur. Il recula pour lui laisser son espace vital.

-" tu devrais partir maintenant... "

Il fixa de nouveau la blonde et la quitta sans un mot, il n'y avait plus rien à dire de toute façon.

* * *

Mikaelson de retour dans son appartement, prit une douche et se posa pour réfléchir.  
Il se remémora la nuit qu'il avait passé, cet insupportable moment quand il avait vu Caroline et cet inconnu s'embrasser à la sortie du Sharks.

Il n'était évidemment pas rentré chez lui après avoir quitté Bonnie et Stefan.  
Il avait attendu patiemment que la blonde et celui avec qui elle avait flirté toute la soirée, quittent le bar, il les avait surveillés d´une ruelle à quelques mètres de la sortie. Lorsqu'il avait senti l'odeur de la blonde, il avait attendu encore que tous les deux soient un peu éloignés du public pour les confronter.  
Puis tout avait été très vite. Lorsque le couple s'était arrêté pour partager un baiser, Klaus avait surgi derrière eux et attrapé l'homme par la nuque pour le séparer de la blonde, lui assénant plusieurs coups de poings au visage jusqu'à ce que la victime se retrouve sans vie à terre, le visage en sang, ce sang qui avait giclé sur les vêtements et le visage du flic.  
Plein de rage, il s'était ensuite tourné vers Caroline violemment pour la mordre et sucer son sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle périssent.  
Elle tomba inconsciente dans ses bras ce qui fit perdre pied au vampire. Il l'avait regardée dans un état entre la vie et la mort et n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'achever, au contraire, impulsivement, il avait mordu dans son propre poignet pour laisser couler son sang dans la bouche entre ouverte de l'américaine. Il l'avait ensuite emportée jusqu'à son hôtel pour attendre son réveil.  
À demi consciente, il l'avait contrainte à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé en sortant du bar avant qu'elle ne sombre de nouveau jusqu'à se réveiller tard dans la journée.

Klaus assis dans son fauteuil, une bouteille de whisky à la main, se battait intérieurement contre ses démons.

* * *

Caroline était restée un long moment dans sa salle de bain, les yeux fermés, adossée au mur pour réfléchir... Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa fin de soirée, c'était un trou béant de sa mémoire qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais elle avait conscience que quelque chose de grave était arrivé pour que Klaus soit si en colère.

Elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait la mine pâle et les yeux bouffis. Elle s'observa et se rendit compte qu'elle avait deux petites marques dans le creux de son épaule gauche, elle toucha du bout des doigts mais ne ressentait aucune douleur.

-" bordel! Forbes plus jamais tu ne picoleras autant! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces deux rougeurs? "

Comme elle n'avait aucune douleur, elle pensait à des petites tâches de sang, repensant à l'état de Klaus et quand elle frotta avec un linge imbibé d'eau avec un peu de savon, les marques ne disparurent pas. Elle soupira et espéra que cela s'estompe vite.

Elle répartit dans son lit pour se recoucher, elle avait besoin déjà besoin de calmer sa migraine.

* * *

-" bonjour mon cher frère!" chanta Rebecca alors qu'elle vit Kol descendre les escaliers.

-" Becca, je croyais que tu étais partie? Je ne te retiens pas... Plus clairement, dégages de chez moi!" S'énerva t il.

-" et moi comme je te l'ai dit, je rentrerai à Londres avec toi! "

-" ne me forces pas à te sortir par la force!"

-" ouh j'ai trop peur... Je suis aussi forte que toi, cela serait un combat sans fin!"

-' tu veux parier? Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, prêt à l'attaquer mais celle ci ne bougea pas, le narguant en lui souriant. " Rebecca!"

-" Kol!"

-" je ne viendrais pas à Londres avec toi, clair?"

-" pourquoi qu'est ce qui te fait peur? Revoir Klaus? Ou peut être Bonnie?"

-" je n'ai peur de personne Rebecca! Vos petits problèmes ne m'intéressent pas."

-" tu as oublié que nous sommes tous liés et que si l'un d'entre nous meurt, les autres en seront affaiblis et risquent de perdre leur immortalité? Je ne suis pas prête à perdre mes avantages acquis."

-" et alors? Je m'en fous complètement! J'ai refait ma vie... Et si je suis plus faible, peu importe je n'ai pas d'ennemi ici."

-" nous avons des ennemis partout Kol! Tu dois être solidaire, il y a des siècles, nous nous sommes fait une promesse. Nous sommes et devons rester une famille unie."

-" je ne me considère plus de cette famille!"

-" pourtant nous avons le même sang et nous sommes les originaux."

-" Rebecca, encore une fois, dégages de chez moi."

-" hmm Kol, encore une fois...nooonn!"

Kol regarda sa sœur, il la connaissait bornée comme lui il l'était mais il ne céderait pas.

* * *

Le téléphone de Klaus sonna alors qu'il s'était assoupi. Il était presque 18 heures quand Stefan l'appela.

-" hey mec! Tu vas mieux qu'hier?" Demanda Stefan

-" ouai ça va à peu près..." Soupira Klaus.

-" j'appelle pour savoir où tu veux qu'on se retrouve pour ce soir? "

-" ce soir?" Klaus ne percutait pas de quoi parlait son ami.

-" Klaus, tu n'as quand même pas zappé la réception à Buckingham? "

-" carrément! Je ne vais pas y aller Salvatore!"

-" tu veux que Blooms te fasse la misère! T'es prévu mec et avec la petite Forbes... Bonnie est allée à l'hôtel lui apporter une robe à Bec!"

-" si on pouvait éviter de parler de Forbes, ce serait sympa! Tant pis pour Blooms, je m'en tape... Salut mec!" Il raccrocha au nez de Salvatore.

* * *

Au même moment, Bonnie était devant la porte de la chambre de Caroline, quand celle ci ouvrit, elle fut étonnée de voir sa nouvelle amie.

-" Bonnie? Huh salut!"

-" ne me dis pas que tu te réveilles, parce que ça craint royalement, et c'est le mot!"

-" quoi, je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui craint?"

-" tu as oublié la réception de la reine? Putain Klaus va être encore furax!"

-" ah la réception " Caroline souffla et continua " Bonnie, je n'y vais pas, avec Klaus, nous avons eu une violente altercation et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le revoir."

-" qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

-" j'en sais rien, c'est ça le problème, je n'ai aucun souvenir, je me suis réveillée en plein après midi avec une gueule de bois et Mikaelson était assis dans le fauteuil en pétard, attendant que j'émerge... En plus j'ai dû me faire piquer par une bestiole, regardes j'ai deux marques je ne sais pas d'où ça sort!" La blonde montra les deux points rouges sur son corps et Bonnie se pinça les lèvres.

-" oui c'est étrange... Et tu ne te rappelles de rien?"

-" non, rien depuis que je suis sortie du bar pour rentrer cette nuit! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri ici! Mais ce que je sais c'est que Klaus s'est battu avec le gars du bar, parce qu'apparemment il avait essayé de ... enfin tu vois... Et Klaus avait ses fringues tachées de sang... Et c'est complètement fou pour moi! "

-" je t'avais dit que Klaus en pinçait pour toi, il n'a pas dû apprécier de te voir avec un autre... Quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois venir... C'est une réception royale, tous ceux qui sont prévus d'y assister n'ont pas le droit de décommander surtout deux heures avant le début du banquet!"

-" ce n'est pas mon problème, il n'y a pas mon nom sur leur liste, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu."

-" bien sur que si tu es notée! Tu crois quoi? Tous les invités sont inscrits sur un listing, n'oublies pas que c'est la Reine Mère qui invite!"

-" encore un truc que ce connard de Mikaelson a omis de me dire! Il m'en a parlée qu'hier!"

-" hmm et bien il t'avait prévue bien avant " Bonnie se mit à rire en voyant l'expression dépitée de l'américaine.

-" de toute façon je n'ai rien à me mettre!"

-" j'ai apporté quelque chose pour toi, ma belle!" Dit en souriant la brune, tout en tendant un sac à Caroline.

-" en gros je n'ai pas le choix?" Elle soupira " cette journée est la pire de ma vie!"

Stefan était passé chez Klaus avant de se rendre à la réception de la reine. Il arriva en costard, très élégant et se posa quelques instants avant de partir pour la soirée.

-" tu crains Klaus, ça se fait pas de ne pas venir alors que t'es sur la liste des invités. En plus Caroline est ton accompagnant et tu la plantes. Il s'est passé quoi encore avec elle. Parce Bonnie m'a envoyé un message mais je n'ai pas tout compris."

-" quel message? "

-" que la petite Forbes et toi avaient eu une dispute et Bonnie était étonnée qu'elle ait des marques de morsures... Klaus qu'est ce que t'as merdé avec elle?"

Klaus resta figé un instant et soupira avant de prendre la parole.

-" j'ai...j ai failli la tuer cette nuit, à cause du gars avec qui elle était dans le bar... Et je suis tellement furax contre elle... "

-" Klaus, tu tiens à elle?"

-" non! Elle m'énerve trop mais je ne sais pas, il y a un truc en elle qui m'attire et quand je l'ai vu avec ce mec, j'ai pété un câble! "

-" et après tu me dis que t'en pinces pas pour elle" Stefan se mit à rire " Mikaelson, c'est une humaine fragile, comment tu peux t'être attaché à cette fille? Je ne dis pas que c'est mal mais ce n'est pas...toi!"

-" je ne suis pas attaché Salvatore! " grogna Klaus en plein déni " tu vas être à la bourre pour la soirée, tu devrais y aller!"

-" ouai t'as raison. Je dois récupérer les filles à l'hôtel de Caroline. Je dirais à Blooms que t'étais souffrant."

Stefan quitta son ami sans insister, il connaissait Klaus depuis assez de décennies pour savoir qu'il était têtu.

Klaus se retrouva seul encore, à combattre sa conscience, ses démons intérieurs. Caroline finirait par le rendre fou. Par rage, il avait mis sa vie en danger et par il ne sait quel sentiment, il avait voulu la sauver. De la compassion, de l'affection, tous ces sentiments auxquels il était étranger et qu'il refusait de ressentir, pourquoi elle lui faisait un tel effet? Il perdait complètement l'esprit.

* * *

Caroline était émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, qui aurait cru que cette banlieusarde de Boston se retrouverait un jour dans une salle de réception à Buckingham Palace? Certainement pas elle.  
De plus, elle portait une magnifique robe de créateur, couleur bleue nuit avec des petits liserés dorés ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins. Bonnie lui avait fait un chignon assez haut sur la tête, les cheveux bien lissés. Elle se sentait féminine et élégante, et se plaisait dans ce rôle.

-" la vache! Je n'ai jamais participé à une réception aussi chic... Merci d'avoir insisté Bonnie Bennett!" Les yeux de Caroline pétillaient alors qu'elle remercia poliment un serveur qui lui rendait une coupe de champagne." Non merci, je ne bois pas d'alcool"

-" tu ne bois pas d'alcool ? C'est nouveau ça?" Demanda Bonnie moqueuse.

-" non, j'ai abusé hier car jamais je n'avais bu autant à n'avoir aucun souvenir de ma fin de soirée, ça m'a vraiment fait flipper, alors l'alcool c'est terminé!"

-" tu veux que je te ramène un verre de jus de fruit? Je vais faire un tour au bar!" Proposa Stefan

-" je veux bien merci... Hey c'est le commissaire Blooms là bas? " dit Caroline en montrant du doigt un petit groupe de personnes qui discutaient.

-" oui avec sa femme et ses supérieurs. Je reviens" Stefan laissa les deux filles.

-" c'est vraiment minable que Klaus ne soit pas venu!" Bonnie était en colère contre lui et ne cachait pas sa frustration.

-" Bonnie, je vais être honnête, moi je suis ravie qu'il ne soit pas là... je ne veux plus le voir, ce mec est complètement taré. Enfin je suis désolée car c'est ton ami mais il a été trop loin tout à l'heure, il a été violent et je préfère éviter ce genre de comportement."

-" je comprends, il est tellement sur les nerfs en ce moment... C'est toi qui le rend fou je crois... Mais je suis d'accord qu'il a déconné, je suis désolée Caroline"

-" ça va Bonnie et on ne va passer la soirée à en parler."

Stefan revint vers les deux filles avec un cocktail de fruit pour l'américaine. Il les conduisit ensuite vers Blooms pour le saluer.

-" commissaire! " dit Stefan

-" ah Salvatore! Mais dites moi, vous êtes en charmante compagnie." Répondit joyeusement Blooms " Bonnie, Caroline, je vous présente mon épouse Clarisse et Sire Woolsey, mon supérieur."

-" je suis enchantée" dirent l'une après l'autre les deux journalistes

-" mesdemoiselles! Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer? Vous êtes ainsi les deux journalistes assignées chez nous pour couvrir l'affaire des meurtres. "

-" oui c'est cela Sire Woolsey. Et c'est un vrai plaisir de suivre vos hommes, ils sont très professionnels." Dit Bonnie en souriant.

-" et vous êtes des États Unis?" Demanda le haut responsable en s'adressant à Caroline.

-" oui, de Boston exactement, je suis vraiment ravie de pouvoir vous rencontrer, serait ce déplacé de vous solliciter pour répondre à quelques questions journalistiques?" Caroline ne se laissa pas démonter par le statut de l'homme devant elle, et elle trouvait intéressant de pouvoir avoir un point de vue d'un haut gradé de Scotland Yard.

-" avec plaisir... Nous pourrions nous entretenir à mon bureau ce lundi"

-" oui, merci " sourit elle.

* * *

Caroline s'était absentée de la grande salle de réception pour trouver des toilettes, mais elle se perdit dans les couloirs et se retrouva dans un hall avec au bout un balcon ouvert. Elle soupira et se dirigea dehors pour tenter de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à retourner au banquet.

Elle sortit et sa mâchoire tomba littéralement quand elle vit adossé à une belle colonne en pierre, Klaus Mikaelson, deux coupes de champagnes à la main, en smoking noir, avec une chemise blanche à large col et une cravate noir. D'abord subjuguée, elle se reprit et fronça les sourcils.

-" qu'est-ce que tu fous là Mikaelson, je croyais que tu ne devais pas venir et surtout, qu'est ce que tu fous sur ce balcon? Tu attends peut être quelqu'un... Ok... Ça doit être ça... Bon écoutes je ne veux pas t'emmerder mais je me suis perdue alors si tu pouvais juste me montrer le chemin pour retourner en bas! En espérant ne pas te croiser de nouveau" elle parla si vite qu'elle en oublia presque de respirer.

-" tu es...ravissante Caroline... Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir autant de classe... C'est toi que j'attendais."

-" oui je suis étonnée aussi, qui aurait cru que tu aurais un costard dans ton placard! Attends... comment ça tu m'attendais?"

-" oui!" Dit il simplement en se rapprochant d'elle et lui tendant une coupe de champagne.

-" non merci, j'ai décidé de ne plus boire, j'ai eu...dernièrement une très mauvaise expérience avec l'alcool, tu sais le genre trou noir... et ça!" Dit elle en montrant ses deux marques au creux de son épaule.

Klaus regarda sa blessure et caressa du bout des doigts en longeant son cou jusqu'au bas de son épaule. Caroline ferma les yeux, ressentant de délicieux frissons à son toucher, puis recula, il était hors de question pour elle de retomber dans ses bras.

-" Caroline, je... je m'excuse pour ce qu'il s'est passé cet après midi à l'hôtel... Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus et te heurter... " il avait du mal à trouver les mots, il n'était même pas convaincu lui même de ses propos, pourtant il avait assez réfléchi à la situation.

-" tu redeviens monsieur le gentil? Tu te fous de moi! Tu sais quoi? je vais me démerder pour trouver mon chemin...je ne veux plus te voir! Ni même te parler! Fiches moi la paix!" Elle souleva le bas de sa robe avec des poings serrés et quitta précipitamment le balcon.

Klaus la regarda partir, en se pinçant les lèvres, elle semblait beaucoup lui en vouloir, son caractère de feu aurait raison de lui. Et plus elle rageait et plus elle l'attirait. Il but cul sec ses deux coupes de champagne et la suivit jusqu'au banquet.  
Lorsqu'il la vit prendre encore une mauvaise direction, il la siffla et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle le regarda le regard plein de fureur, souffla fort et emboîta ses pas mais en gardant une distance raisonnable.

La soirée de Caroline qui avait viré au désastre dès lors qu'elle avait vu Klaus, devint cauchemardesque, lorsqu'elle se retrouva placée sur la grande table pour dîner à côté de lui.

-" je suppose que tu avais prévu tout ça! Assis à côté de moi pour dîner!" Dit elle entre ses dents en secouant sa serviette pliée violemment pour la poser sur ses genoux.

-" non mais comme tu es mon accompagnante, c'est normal que nous soyons ensemble pour ce dîner."

-" justement, parlons en de cette histoire d'accompagnant! Quelle explication tu as à me donner à propos de ça? Il semble que j'étais sur le listing avant d'être au courant, dès le départ, tu avais l'intention de m'amener! "

-" oui je ne dis pas le contraire, c'est toi qui t'es imaginée que je viendrai avec la serveuse que tu apprécies tant!" Répondit il calmement.

-" la serveuse, tu veux dire ta copine la serveuse avec qui tu couches occasionnellement?"

-" Caroline, depuis que nous avons couché ensemble, je n'ai pas recouché avec elle et ce n'est pas mon intention... Je ne veux que toi!" avoua t il timidement

Elle se tourna pour enfin lui faire face, l'air ahuri

-" Klaus on ne peut pas! Je ne peux pas...je te rappelles que... je suis fiancée" dit elle à bout d'argument

-" ah donc parce que tu es fiancée, tu ne trompes jamais plusieurs fois avec le même mec, ton pseudo fiancé? À d'autre Forbes, tu es fiancé autant que je suis curé!"

-" ok je ne suis pas fiancée mais je ne suis pas célibataire!"

-" n'empêches, je m'en tape! Je te veux toi et pas une autre... Et je veux que tu arrêtes tes conneries avec les autres mecs!"

-" je ne suis pas un objet Mikaelson et encore moins le tien!"

-" je n'ai pas dit ça... Je sais que tu n'es pas un objet...les objets ne m'irritent pas les oreilles comme toi tu sais le faire"

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer intérieurement, la situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas de se lever et de s'échapper de lui et elle se doutait que Klaus en profitait.

-" bien alors à compter de tout de suite je ne t'adresse plus la parole, pour soulager tes petites oreilles." Conclut elle en mimant un geste de bouche scellée devant lui.

Klaus lui sourit mais ne lâcha pas la blonde pour autant, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et attendit sa réaction, le sourire machiavélique.

Celle ci ne se fit pas attendre, elle attrapa la main du flic et y enfonça ses ongles avant de la dégager.

-" j'adore quand tu es en colère mon cœur...j'aime ton côté sauvage" lui murmura t'il en se penchant sur elle. " pourquoi tu luttes contre moi alors que je sais très bien que tu le veux autant que moi."

Elle ne dit mot mais son regard suffit à Klaus pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec lui.

-" tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il n'y ait que moi et aucun autre"

Elle le fixa dans les yeux avant de souffler fort et d'ouvrir la bouche.

-" n'insistes pas Mikaelson, ce qu'il s'est passé était une très grosse erreur et je suis désolée si je t'ai fait espérer quoique ce soit."

Klaus était prêt à répondre lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un serveur qui posa une assiette devant chacun d'eux.

Caroline regarda le contenu avec interrogation.

-" qu'est ce que c'est que ça?" Se dit elle, en inspectant l'assiette.

Klaus fit signe au serveur et celui ci s'approcha du flic.

-" monsieur?"

-" ma... ma douce amie est végétarienne, avez vous la possibilité de lui apporter une carotte et trois feuilles de salades... qu'elle puisse apprécier ce dîner."

Le serveur leva les yeux et se retint de rire avant de répondre

-" bien sur monsieur, je vais demander des plats de légumes et de fruits pour madame."

-" merci."

Caroline regarda Klaus l'expression étonnée alors que celui ci lui remplit un verre d'eau.

-" tu te souviens que je suis végétarienne?"

-" oui, je me souviens de tout ce que tu m'as dit de toi mon cœur!"

Elle s'adoucit et le remercia puis tenta de nouveau d'en savoir plus sur la nuit précédente.

-" Klaus, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement la nuit dernière, je ne supporte pas d'avoir un trou noir. Ça me perturbe." avoua t elle en se doutant de la réaction du flic, mais celui ci la surprit encore.

-" quand je t'ai vu sortir du bar avec ce mec, j'ai eu une montée de rage que j'ai essayé de contenir mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous suivre dehors et quand il a commencé à ... à te toucher et que tu t'es débattu, j'ai pété un câble."

-" et donc tu t'es battu avec lui!"

-" oui je me suis battu avec lui pour t'éviter de te retrouver dans une situation inconfortable!"

-" donc ce n'est parce que tu ne voulais pas que ce soit un autre que toi qui soit avec moi! Bordel Mikaelson, je ne te comprends absolument pas. " soupira t elle.

-" je...ok...il y avait un peu de cela aussi" souffla t il

-" un peu?"

-" d'accord beaucoup! Forbes, ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour parler de ça!"

-" donc si je suis ton raisonnement, toi tu as le droit de te taper plein de nanas en même temps mais les filles ne peuvent pas? C'est grotesque et sexiste! Et si, c'est le bon endroit pour en parler car au moins ici, je ne me retrouverai pas plaquée violemment contre un mur!"

-" je me suis déjà excusé pour ça tout à l'heure... Depuis que nous avons couché ensemble, je ne suis allé voir personne d'autre."

-" et pourquoi?" Elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder cette fois droit dans les yeux.

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, il prit son verre, pour prendre une gorgée de vin puis le reposa et commença à manger son assiette.

-" Mikaelson? Pourquoi?" Pourtant elle de son côté, insista lourdement.

Il posa sa fourchette et après une longue réflexion intérieure, il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-" Parce qu'avec aucune autre, je ne pourrais ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti avec toi!"

Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou et Caroline ressentit des frissons dans tout son corps. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier ces sensations que lui seul arrivait à lui procurer.

Tous les deux dans leur bulle, ils ne remarquèrent pas que Stefan et Bonnie les observaient un peu plus loin sur le plan de table.

-" tu vois Stef, je t'avais dit qu'il en pinçait pour elle. Je les trouve trop mignons tous les deux!"

Klaus leva les yeux en sa direction et lui jeta un regard noir.

-" ouai et je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas que tu l'aies remarqué!" Se mit à rire Stefan.

-"je m'en fiche, je vois ce que je vois."

-" c'est une humaine Bonnie, peu importe ce qu'il se passe entre eux deux, d'une cela n'ira pas loin et de deux, ce n'est pas ton problème, gossip girl!" Dit Stefan avant de boire son verre.

-" et alors, quand je fréquentais Kol, j'étais humaine et cela n'a pas empêché que nous ayons notre belle histoire d'amour."

-" oui mais toi en plus tu es une sorcière, tout ça tu es au courant. Tu imagines Caroline apprendre que les vampires et les sorcières existent? "

-" l'amour reste l'amour..." Conclut Bonnie.

-" et Klaus, reste Klaus!" Dit Stefan en levant son verre en direction de son collègue.

* * *

-"Bonnie, tu n'es qu'une vieille commère qui a tout faux, je ne suis pas amoureux " chuchota Klaus alors que Bonnie le regarda vexée.

-" qu'est ce que tu dis?" Demanda Caroline, à côté de lui pensant qu'il s'adressait à elle.

-" est ce que tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir?" Demanda t il soudainement.

-" pourquoi tu as peur que je reparte avec un des serveurs! Je le trouve d'ailleurs très mignon celui qui m'a gentillement apportée une autre assiette" le nargua t elle.

-" après que je lui ai demandé Forbes!" Il commença à devenir nerveux

-" tu lui as demandé de me servir une carotte et des feuilles de salade!"

-' et alors c'était une façon de parler, c'est l'attention qui compte! Mais je te conseille d'oublier ce mec si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux."

-" tu plaisantes là Mikaelson? "

-" non mon cœur, restes avec moi cette nuit s'il te plaît?"

-" je suis fatiguée et je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une nuit de ... enfin je me comprends, avec toi!"

-" qui te dit que je ne peux pas passer la nuit à tes côtés sans coucher avec toi?"

-" parce que nous deux, c'est juste ça! Merci de la proposition mais ce soir je dors dans ma chambre et seule!"

Klaus était scié, cette fille était diabolique mais après tout, elle n'avait pas tord, et il aurait dû être satisfait qu'elle ne s'accroche pas à lui après ce qu'il s'était passé intimement entre eux. Pourtant son indifférence et son comportement envers lui, le vexait et il ne supportait pas la façon dont elle avait de toujours vouloir avoir le dessus verbalement sur lui.

Il l'observa et intérieurement il se dit que cette fille était peut être celle qu'il attendait depuis des siècles mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était une humaine.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Merci pour vos derniers messages, voici la suite.**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Rebecca avait suivi son frère dehors pour se nourrir, celui ci était grisé de subir sa sœur! Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'elle ne le lâchait pas, et il avait beau essayé de la semer, le résultat était qu'elle enjambait ses pas, aussi rapide que lui. C'était un combat d'égal à égal.

-" tu m'emmerdes Rebecca! Si je dois te supporter des décennies, s'il te plaît plantes moi une dague dans le cœur! Ce sera le mieux que tu pourras faire!"

-" ah mais c'est une excellente idée, je pourrais te ramener à Londres comme ça! Kol tu sais très bien que je ne lâcherai rien! Si je suis venue jusqu'ici pour te chercher c'est que c'est important. Les vampires sont en danger. Est ce que vraiment tu t'en fous que notre espèce soit menacée? Tu ne ressentirais rien si Bonnie mourrait?"

-" je m'en fous complètement!"

-" vraiment? C'est étrange alors pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça dans tes papiers?" Rebecca lui montra une photo où il était dans les bras de Bonnie, se regardant chacun souriant à l'autre.

-" bordel Becca! Tu fouilles dans mes affaires aussi? " il s'énerva et se jeta sur sa sœur qui se retrouva projetée à terre, son frère sur elle à lui arracher les cheveux

-" Kol. Mes cheveux! On est plus des gamins merde!" Elle le retourna violemment avant de prendre une poignée de gazon pour lui jeter au visage..

-" c'est toi la gamine Mikaelson!" Dit il furieux " j'en ai partout putain de merde! T'es complètement tarée." Il bascula de nouveau pour se retrouver sur elle et tapa fort sur sa poitrine.

Rebecca surenchérit vite en donnant un coup de genou dans les parties intimes de son frère, ce qui le coucha littéralement.

-" espèce de connasse! Tu m'as fait super mal!"

-"parce que tu crois que me donner un coup dans les nibards était agréable! Espèce de crétin! "

-" c'est toi qui a commencé!"

-" et quoi? En quoi tu prends mal que je découvre que tu as gardé une photo de Bonnie? Bordel Kol, assumes que tu n'as jamais perdu totalement ton humanité, sinon on ne serait pas à se battre comme deux idiots puérils comme nous l'avons toujours fait tous les deux! "

-" je ne peux pas revenir Rebecca! Je lui ai fait trop de mal et je lui en ferais plus si je revenais vers elle. J'ai encore des hallucinations, moins souvent mais je suis encore un danger." Soupira t il

-" Kol, ta famille peut t'aider... Bonnie... Bonnie ne te déteste pas, elle est restée étonnamment très compréhensive envers toi... Parce que tu es l'amour de sa vie et le sera toujours... Mais si je viens ici pour te chercher ce n'est pas pour votre histoire, nous sommes réellement en danger Kol!"

-" j'ai bien compris! Est ce que Klaus est au courant que tu es venue ici?"

-" oui, c'était lui ou moi... Kol, vous devez discuter calmement tous les deux... Il ne te déteste pas"

-" mais moi je le déteste! "

-" non, c'est faux, tu n'as juste jamais accepté son autorité de grand frère, mais si lui n'avait pas pris soin de nous, ce n'est pas Finn ou Elijah qui aurait pu gérer, surtout nous gérer tous les deux. Il a fait le choix de ne pas nous laisser contrairement à nos deux égoïstes de frères. Il a fait je te l'accorde beaucoup de choses dans son intérêt mais jamais il ne nous a laissés tomber!"

-" il a transformé Bonnie!" Cria Kol en colère.

-" parce qu'elle lui a demandé! Bonnie voulait passer l'éternité avec toi, elle a fait elle même ce choix!"

-" elle aurait pu être une sorcière très puissante, continuer la lignée Bennett! "

-" ne t'inquiètes pas pour ses pouvoirs, elle a bien réussi à te localiser... Elle a sacrifié sa lignée pour toi parce qu'elle t'aime et voilà comment tu la remercies? Tu te casses à la première difficulté."

-" je suis parti pour la protéger de moi même! "

-" tu es parti parti parce que tu es lâche! Mais regardes toi! Tu vis reclus de tout ici. Ce n'est pas une vie, pas ta vie. Je suis sûre que tu souffres de cette situation, laisses nous être là pour toi. Tu ne peux pas nous mettre de côté pour l'éternité, Kol tu es mon frère et je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pas comme je l'ai fait il y a deux ans quand avec Klaus, nous t'avons retrouvé. Même si nous n'étions pas en danger à Londres, je serais venue te chercher. "

-" est ce que je manque réellement à Bonnie?" Demanda t il soudainement à la grande surprise de sa sœur.

-" encore plus que tu peux le croire! Kol, tu dois revenir parmi nous, et accepter que ta famille tienne à toi."

-" tu ne lâcheras rien, n'est ce pas?"

-" non et peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Je dois t'avouer que Stefan me manque, n'empêche si je dois rester des semaines ici, peu importe, tu es ma priorité pour le moment."

Il la fixa du regard puis utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour rentrer chez lui, sa sœur derrière lui.

* * *

Caroline et Bonnie étaient dans le bureau de Sire Woolsey, comme convenu, celui ci avait accordé un peu de son temps pour s'exprimer sur l'enquête des crimes non élucidés.

-" Sire Woolsey, depuis que vous travaillez au Scotland Yard, avez vous déjà été confronté à un tel tueur en série?" demanda Bonnie.

-" non, jamais, du moins il y a eu des tueurs et des violeurs en série mais jamais je n'ai eu à faire à un mode opératoire si atroce. La dernière victime me fait penser à un crime de Jack L'Eventreur, il a fallu trois jours pour déterminer le sexe de la victime. Une jeune fille..."

-" est ce que vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un Jack l'Eventreur des temps modernes? Celui ci n'a jamais été arrêté et il reste encore l'un des plus grands mystères criminels, n'avez vous pas peur que l'histoire se répète." Questionna Caroline.

-" bien sur que c'est une possibilité mais nous arrêterons ce psychopathe, les progrès de la science nous permettent d'obtenir des traces ADN, des poussières... Tout est pris en compte!"

-" donc cela signifie que vous avez déjà des pistes ou des suspects?" Demanda Bonnie.

-" pour l'instant rien du tout, les traces ADN retrouvées ne correspondent à aucun individu déjà fiché. "

-" Sire Woolsey, que pensez vous des rumeurs de vampirisme au sein de la population? Les londoniens imaginent des créatures surnaturelles, envahirent les rues la nuit." Dit Caroline

-" ce ne sont que des idioties, des croyances populaires infondées et imaginées pour effrayer les gens. Par contre, je n'exclus pas une possible secte satanique derrière tout ça. Il y a des allumés partout après tout. Certaines d'ailleurs sont fichées par Interpol et c'est en cours de vérification avec nos collègues."

-" oh donc vous n'excluez pas qu'une secte puisse être responsable, mais quel serait le but alors? Sacrifices ou juste actes de barbarie, mais il y aussi ces actes de viols en plus... Pensez vous réellement qu'une secte s'adonnerait à de telles pratiques?"

Caroline ne croyait pas du tout à cette thèse, elle pensait plutôt à un acte isolé. Elle était même persuadée qu'un homme avait dressé son animal sauvage à s'acharner sur ses victimes. Elle avait du mal à imaginer autre chose.

-" c'est un mystère mademoiselle Forbes, voilà pourquoi nous enquêtons!"

* * *

Klaus et Stefan étaient au FangyPub, ils avaient apporté le portrait robot de la dernière victime. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avaient déjà croisée, ils n'étaient pas persuadés qu'elle était de leur espèce, pourtant elle avait été retrouvée avec de la verveine dans la bouche.

-" Hayley, tu es sûre de toi?" demanda Klaus

" oui certaine mon chéri! Elle ressemble à une nana qu'un vampire a amené ici mais je te promets que c'était une humaine, je l'ai sentie, parfois certains amènent leur collation ici et cela ne passe jamais inaperçu même pour moi."

-" mais ce vampire qui l'a amené ici, c'est un habitué, c'est qui?" Questionna à son tour Stefan.

-" non ce n'est pas un habitué, je l'ai vu une fois ici et je t'en ai parlé Klausy, un gars grand, d'âge mur et très élégant."

-" et tu ne devais pas m'appeler si tu le revoyais mon cœur?"

-" si, et j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu n'as pas répondu!" Dit elle un peu désappointée

-" j'ai une messagerie vocale Hayley, cela sert à quelque chose!" Répondit Klaus un peu énervé.

-" je voulais t'avoir au téléphone Klaus!"

-" je suis occupé en ce moment! Bref, peu importe, tu dois venir au poste pour que nous puissions établir un portrait robot avec ta description."

-" hmm... Tu es un bon dessinateur Klaus, je pourrais te le décrire et tu pourrais faire toi même un croquis, chez moi..." Dit Hayley, plein de sous entendus.

-" Hayley, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de prendre ça comme un jeu! "

Stefan regarda la scène entre les deux vampires, en se retenant de rire. Il savait que Klaus et Hayley avaient plus ou moins une relation mais avec Caroline qui venait d'entrer dans la vie de son ami, même sans se l'avouer, il semblait ne plus avoir d'intérêt pour la serveuse.

-" et moi je te dis que je n'irai pas au poste!" Hayley semblait déterminée.

-" ok.." Soupira Klaus.

-" bien on se voit cette nuit après mon service alors!" Conclut elle une sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

* * *

Les deux flics quittèrent l'établissement et Klaus semblait désappointé.

-" elle ne te lâche pas la petite Hayley! Elle sait ce qu'elle veut elle au moins!" Plaisanta Stefan

-" comment ça, elle au moins?"

-" elle exprime bien que tu lui plais... Contrairement à toi avec une certaine petite humaine!"

-" Salvatore! Arrêtes avec Forbes." S'énerva Klaus

-" Klaus, mec, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est des vampires qu'on ne peut rien ressentir! Mais je suis étonné car avec Hayley, vous deux ça a toujours été chaud comme la braise et tu n'as jamais été ennuyé de vouloir passer du temps avec elle, et bizarrement là ça te fait littéralement chier de devoir aller chez elle, je me trompe?"

-" ça me gonfle qu'elle s'accroche à moi surtout..." répondit Klaus. Il se tut un instant pour réfléchir puis continua en soupirant " je crois que t'as raison, Forbes y est peut être pour quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... C'est juste qu'elle me met tellement les nerfs parfois qu'elle a tendance à me foutre en pétard et cela doit jouer sur ma libido!"

-" tu déconnes mec! Je suis sur que ta libido irait toujours très bien avec elle!" Stefan éclata de rire devant l'expression vexée de son ami.

-" tu sais quoi Salvatore, toi et Bonnie, vous êtes de vrais commères qui devraient vous occuper d'autres choses plus intéressantes que ma vie!"

-" j'adore la façon dont tu te voiles la face parfois! " souffla Stefan en ouvrant la portière de la voiture de Klaus. Ils rentrèrent au poste.

* * *

Bonnie et Caroline avaient décidé de se poser pour déjeuner ensemble.

-" alors depuis combien de temps tu es végétarienne?" Demanda Bonnie curieuse des habitudes alimentaires de la blonde.

-" depuis que j'ai vu un documentaire sur les abattoirs, l'élevage en batterie, ça m'a traumatisée, j'étais une ado... Ça va faire une quinzaine d'années maintenant." Répondit Caroline simplement.

-" ah quand même! C'est bien d'avoir des convictions et de s'y tenir. Moi je ne pourrais jamais me passer de viande, j'adore la manger saignante en plus, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas de déjeuner avec moi?" Dit Bonnie qui venait de commander un tartare de bœuf.

-" non, je respecte les gens tant qu'on me respecte moi."

Le téléphone de Bonnie sonna, Stefan la contactait.

-" c'est Stefan" dit elle avant de décrocher " hey salut toi!"

-" salut Bonnie, je me demandais où tu étais." Demanda Stefan.

-" je suis avec Care, au restaurant en bas des bureaux."

-" ok je peux vous rejoindre pour déjeuner?"

-" ok."

Bonnie prévint sa collègue que Stefan les rejoingnait après avoir raccroché son téléphone.

* * *

Lorsque Klaus se garda dans le parking souterrain de Scotland Yard, Stefan s'excusa

-" mec, je vais rejoindre Bonnie et Caroline au restaurant. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas venir si la petite Forbes est là... Vu qu'elle te met les nerfs."

-" pas faux mais j'ai la dalle, alors je vais juste t'accompagner et prendre un truc que je mangerais au bureau."

Sitôt au restaurant, lorsque Caroline vit Klaus, elle pâlit. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la réception de ce samedi et voulait l'éviter le plus possible. Elle ne s'était pas remise de sa violente altercation le lendemain de sa soirée au Sharks, ni de sa dernière discussion durant le dîner de la Reine.

-" alors les filles, cet entretien avec le Big Boss, c'était comment? " demanda Stefan en s'installant.

-" très bien, c'est un homme vraiment charmant " répondit Caroline souriante en évitant le regard de Klaus.

-" Forbes, il est un peu vieux pour toi, tu ne crois pas!" Entendit elle, mais elle ne calcula pas pour autant Mikaelson et ignora sa remarque.

Bonnie et Stefan se regardèrent en se pinçant les lèvres, ils sentaient tous les deux les prémisses d'une nouvelle altercation, qui ne vint pourtant pas.

-" Stefan, est ce que ça a donné quelque chose votre tournée ce matin avec le portrait robot de la dernière victime?" Questionna Caroline, mettant de côté sa colère envers Klaus.

-" ouai et Klaus doit aller ce soir voir sa petite copine Hayley, qui a vu la victime avec un gars, le veille de la découverte du corps, pour effectuer un portrait robot!"

-" ce n'est pas ma petite copine Salvatore!" Protesta Klaus.

-"bien cela permet de joindre l'utile à l'agréable Mikaelson!" Dit brusquement l'américaine en faisant face au flic.

-" je vais me commander un truc au comptoir et je me casse! À plus tard " fut les seules paroles que dit Klaus en se levant soudainement, les yeux fixés sur la blonde.

Sitôt Klaus sorti du restaurant, Stefan se mit à éclater de rire.

-" je crois ma belle, que tu l'as vexé!"

-" en quoi je l'ai vexé? C'est la vérité non? Lui et la serveuse? Je ne suis pas naïve, aller chez quelqu'un pour établir un portrait robot, ce n'est pas commun, ça se fait au bureau ça, non?"

-" c'est exactement ce que lui a dit Klaus, mais Hayley a beaucoup insisté et ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix, elle n'était pas très coopérative." Répondit Stefan

-" on a toujours le choix, mais ça ne me regarde pas, l'essentiel est d'avoir des résultats." Caroline ne montra pas sa frustration mais intérieurement elle était blasée que Mikaelson se permette certaines libertés que lui n'acceptait pas d'elle.

-" le problème d'Hayley c'est qu'elle s'accroche à lui. Elle n'a jamais accepté que Klaus ne soit pas quelqu'un qui ait envie de relations sérieuses alors je crois que toutes les occasions sont bonnes à prendre pour elle." Avoua Bonnie

-" pourtant je trouve qu'ils s'accordent plutôt bien tous les deux! Elle est vulgaire et lui est une raclure..." plaisanta Caroline, ce qui fit rire les deux vampires.

* * *

Au retour de déjeuner, Caroline s'isola dans le bureau de Jeremy pour écrire son article. Elle consulta ses e-mails et elle avait reçu justement un mail de celui ci qui prenait des nouvelles. Elle répondit rapidement tout sourire, sa sœur se remettait doucement de ses blessures et avait quitté l'hôpital, il devait rester encore quelques temps avec elle.

Elle reçut aussi un e-mail de Tyler. Celui ci se plaignait d'avoir du mal à la joindre par téléphone et lui écrivit qu'il avait réservé un billet d'avion pour passer quelques jours avec elle à Londres. Caroline fit la grimace au début mais en réfléchissant, peut être qu'il pourrait lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin actuellement. Mais le subir une longue semaine serait une torture pour elle, peu habituée à avoir quelqu'un non stop avec elle.

Elle devrait passer du temps avec lui et donc moins travailler.

* * *

Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur son ordinateur, Klaus entra discrètement dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-" Caroline? Tu as une minute?" Demanda t il poliment, un peu embarrassé.

-" ça dépend pourquoi, parce que je n'ai pas envie de supporter une énième raillerie de ta part." Souffla t elle alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle.

-" c'est à propos de... de mon rencard de ce soir... Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un rencard car c'est pour le boulot!"

-" de quoi tu me parles Mikaelson?" Elle ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi il parlait autant qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus sa subite gêne.

-" tu sais je dois aller voir Hayley ce soir pour cette histoire de portrait robot... Je voulais juste préciser que je n'ai pas l'intention de ... m'amuser avec elle."

-" oh... Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et désolée pour ma remarque de tout à l'heure. C'était pour tacler la tienne à propos de Sire Woolsey."

-" ok... Caroline, je voulais juste te dire que s'il devait se passer quelque chose avec elle, je penserais forcément à toi... ton corps... ton odeur" il se rapprocha d'elle encore plus pour se pencher et attraper tendrement ses lèvres.

Elle gémit à ce toucher et ferma les yeux, ressentant des frissons dans tout son corps, ne se concentrant pas sur ses paroles mais ses gestes uniquement.

-" Klaus, tu dois arrêter ça, s'il te plaît."

-" pourquoi?" Demanda t il en lui déposant de légers baisers sur sa mâchoire.

-" parce que..." Elle perdait complètement l'esprit avec lui " Klaus... Pitié arrêtes..."

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et continua ses douceurs, descendant sur son cou maintenant.

-" Klaus... "

-" hmm... Caroline, tu me rends complètement fou... Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais... Je n'arrive plus à résister... Je te veux pour moi tout seul." avoua t il, perdu dans cette intensité de plaisir.

-" Klaus, mon mec de Boston doit venir ici... On ne peut pas" gémit elle plaintive tout en caressant la chevelure du flic.

-" qu'importe, je le renverrai d'où il vient, je te veux pour moi tout seul...oh Caroline... Dis moi que tu veux la même chose que moi, juste toi et moi."

-" Klaus... Oui j'en ai envie." Répondit elle, enivrée elle aussi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Klaus qui se jeta férocement sur ses lèvres tout en caressant maintenant sa poitrine à travers son large Tshirt. Elle se leva et se trouvèrent tous les deux, debout et enlacés.

-" pas ici Klaus, s'il te plaît."

-" hmm d'accord... Mon cœur... Je n'irai pas ce soir voir Hayley, j'ai trop envie de rester avec toi... Juste avec toi."

-" vraiment?" Elle se détacha de lui, étonnée de ses aveux, ce qui lui fit rapidement reprendre ses esprits. " peut être que c'est encore une ruse de ta part comme la dernière fois..." Continua t elle suspicieuse. Le comportement de Klaus était bizarre.

-"non je te jure que c'est sincère. Acceptes de dîner avec moi ce soir à la maison."

-" je... je vais réfléchir... Parce que là j'ai du mal à réfléchir!" Soupira t elle, alors qu'il la reprit dans ses bras. " et je dois réellement finir mon article... "

-" je dois m'absenter du bureau cet après midi, je t'appelle plus tard... J'ai vraiment envie de passer la soirée avec toi" il l'embrassa encore et elle se laissa faire appréciant ce baiser.

-" ok... mais je reste quand même sur mes gardes avec toi, tu changes trop vite de comportement avec moi, je te trouve très louche " plaisanta t elle.

-" disons qu'en réalité j'ai du mal... à assumer l'effet que tu me fais et si d'ailleurs cela pouvait rester entre toi et moi parce que...y'a deux commères qui me tournent sans cesse autour " dit il en souriant se référant à Bonnie et Stefan.

-" Klaus, que les choses soient claires entre nous, pas de sentiment, chacun notre vie"

-" oui mais pas d'autres personnes à part toi et moi" précisa t il, pour lui il était clair qu'il voulait la posséder égoïstement.

-" c'est négociable?" Dit elle en faisant la moue.

-" comment ça négociable?" Demanda t il surpris.

-" comme je viens de te le dire, mon copain Tyler vient à Londres pour quelques jou.."

Il la coupa net

-" et moi comme je viens de te le dire, je le renverrai à Boston!"

-" mais tu ne peux pas, il a des sentiments pour moi, j'en... ai pour lui"

-" si tu avais des sentiments pour lui Forbes, tu ne serais pas à t'amuser avec d'autres hommes que lui, je me trompe?"

Elle le fixa et baissa les yeux, effectivement il ne se trompait pas malgré que Tyler était une personne qui comptait pour elle, elle ne ressentait pas d' amour pour lui, pour aucun d'ailleurs. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour n'importe quelle situation.

-" je suis attachée à lui malgré tout, je l'aime comme un ami et j'ai de l'affection pour lui."

-" qu'importe! Je te garantis qu'il ne restera pas une nuit avec toi ici, je ne le tolérerai pas!" Menaça t il " je dois y aller je t'appelle plus tard"

Il la quitta, sonnée par ses dernières paroles. Elle espérait que Tyler ne subisse pas les foudres de Klaus, car elle avait vu le personnage violent et énervé et il était hors de question que celui ci s'en prenne à son ami.

* * *

-" Kol chéri? As tu commencé à préparer tes valises?" Nargua Rebecca.

-" Becca, fous moi la paix! Tu me gonfles!" Répondit il de sa chambre où il s'était enfermé.

-" je le sais que je te gonfle, comme tu sais que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. S tu veux arrêter de subir mon harcèlement, rentres avec moi à Londres!"

Elle ne l'entendit plus répondre et attendit patiemment qu'il se manifeste. Elle connaissait parfaitement son frère, ils étaient tous les deux semblables, elle savait donc qu'elle arrivait au bout avec lui.

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement et l'aperçut quelques instants après descendre avec nonchalance les escaliers. Il la regarda l'œil mauvais et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en face de sa sœur.

-" je comprends pourquoi c'est toi qui est venue me chercher... Tu es pire que le diable! Pire que Silas!" Soupira Kol.

-" Silas n'est qu'une légende frérot! Le diable aussi tu me diras! Il y a un vol qui part de Madrid dans 4 heures, ça te laisse le temps de préparer tes affaires! " dit elle un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas, mais souffla, signe pour sa sœur qu'il capitulait.

* * *

Caroline était devant la porte de l'appartement de Klaus. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle repensait à leur discussion un peu plus tôt au téléphone. Il lui avait donné rendez vous à 19 heures chez lui et il voulait que surtout elle ne s'habille pas comme elle s'y était habituée au bureau en sa présence. Elle avait donc opté ce soir pour une petite jupe légère à volant assez courte et une chemise sans manche cintrée. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et n'avait pas insisté sur le maquillage. Lorsqu'elle frappa à sa porte, celle ci ne se fit pas attendre pour s'ouvrir, devant un Klaus, plus que sexy, pensa Caroline. Il portait un jean et une chemise entre ouverte.

-" hey Forbes! Je rêves ou tu n'as que 45 minutes de retard." Plaisanta Klaus avant d'attraper sa taille pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

-" disons que j ai fait des efforts mais ne t'habitues pas!" Sourit elle " ça sent bon chez toi? Tu as préparé le dîner?"

-" ouai et merci Google, j'ai trouvé plein recettes végétariennes. Je ne croyais pas que vous pouviez être de véritables gastronomes..." Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds " tu es mignonne habillée comme ça, ça change du bureau."

-" merci mais si tu as bonne mémoire, je te rappelles que c'est toi qui m'a reprochée mes tenues pour travailler!" Grimaça t elle.

-" c'est vrai, c'était pour ne pas être tenté!" Il l'embrassa

-" tu es si différent avec moi, je suis un peu perdue avec tes changements de comportement et pour être honnête, je reste septique..."

-" tu n'as pas à l'être, j ai envie de passer du temps avec toi..." Il caressa le bas de son dos " intimement"

-" pourtant on ne peut pas s'encadrer en public! C'est un vrai problème pour moi, que tu me rabaisses toujours devant les autres!"

-" autant que toi avec moi... Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot avec moi et ça je ne le supporte pas"

-" ce n'est pas pour autant que je changerai Mikaelson! C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas persuadée que tous les deux ce soit une si bonne idée même si ...intimement c'est plutôt...intéressant avec toi."

-" intéressant?" Il arqua un sourcil " tu veux dire que je suis un amant exceptionnel! "

-" quelle arrogance!"

-" quel déni!" Il mit une main dans sa chevelure et y enfouit son visage pour humer son odeur " tu n'imagines pas ce que juste ton parfum provoque en moi."

Il l'embrassa encore, Caroline ouvrit sa bouche lui laissant libre accès pour un baiser langoureux. Elle entoura sa taille et faufila ses mains sous sa chemise pour profiter de la douceur de sa peau. Ils étaient de nouveau connectés malheureusement pour eux, ce moment ne dura pas autant qu'ils l'auraient souhaité, entendant des coups violents à la porte qui fit sursauter Caroline.

Klaus souffla, il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir sa porte pour savoir qui les interrompait.

-" mon cœur. Tu devrais aller dans la chambre, j'ai un petit ...problème à régler...ce ne sera pas long!"

-" tu veux que je me cache? " demanda t elle ennuyée.

-" s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas un conflit avec toi, je veux juste que tu attendes dans la chambre" soupira t il alors que les coups à la porte devenaient insistants.

Caroline ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur sa vexation.

-" bordel Hayley. Arrêtes de t'acharner sur la porte" chuchota Klaus en lui ouvrant la porte.

-" j'ai eu ton message! Et je ne suis pas d'accord! Tu m'avais promis cette soirée... Ça pue l'humain ici! Excuses moi d'interrompre ton repas!"

-' Hayley! Je ne t'ai rien promis, et tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre! Je croyais que c'était clair entre nous."

-" c'est un peu facile Klaus! Tu n'as pas le même discours quand je suis à genoux devant toi!" Dit elle en se rapprochant de lui

-" ça suffit Hayley!"

Pourtant la vampire ne l'écouta pas et se jeta sur ses lèvres en attrapant la ceinture de son pantalon et en lui arrachant.

Caroline qui avait entendu une partie de la conversation, se hâta de sortir de la chambre, en colère. Lorsqu'elle vit Klaus dans une situation compromettante avec la serveuse, elle resta figée et sans voix.

-" Hayley, merde dégages! " il poussa la vampire et se tourna vers la blonde " Caroline, je te jure que ce n'était pas prévu."

-" vraiment! Tu n'avais pas prévu un plan à trois? Je ne le crois pas! Je me disais bien que c'était trop louche pour être vraisemblable. Désolée mais ce n'est pas mon truc ce genre de chose! Alors je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu et je me casse!"

-" Dommage, Klaus mon chéri, tu m'avais promis une soirée de folie mais ce n'est pas plus mal, parce que je n'aime pas partager!" Dit Hayley malicieusement.

-" bordel Hayley tu dis n'importe quoi... Caroline, je te jure que ça n'était pas prévu!" Hurla t il en essayant de reboutonner son jean que la serveuse avait enlevé.

-" bonne soirée à vous deux et surtout Mikaelson, oublies moi!" Elle quitta l'appartement furieuse.

-" Caroline!" Il appela sa belle désespérément mais celle ci s'était déjà échappée par les escaliers de secours. Il se retourna furieux vers la serveuse et se jeta sur elle. Elle se retrouva plaquée au mur, la main de Klaus serrant fort sa gorge. " tu vas me le payer très cher, Hayley!"

-" je t'ai dit que je refusais de te partager, surtout avec une humaine! Lâches moi, tu me fais mal!"

-" tu as été trop loin, je ne suis pas avec toi et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre! Maintenant à ta place je partirais très vite et ... tu es convoquée au poste demain matin pour établir un portrait robot avec mes collègues!" Dit il plein de rage.

-" tu ne peux pas me forcer!"

-" tu crois ça? N'oublies pas que je suis un originel, ne me forces pas à te contraindre, espèce de chienne! Dégages et oublies moi!"

Il se détacha d'elle et elle déglutit lorsqu'il libéra l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa gorge.

-" je t'aime Klaus! "

-" je ne t'aime pas Hayley, mets toi dans la tête qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre nous et que cela ne changera pas! Maintenant dégages de chez moi ou tu risques sincèrement de le regretter! Et recommences encore une fois ce que tu as fait ce soir, je te jure que je t'arrache le cœur!"

Elle utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour déguerpir alors que Klaus tenta de reprendre son calme.

* * *

Caroline ne se sentait pas bien, voir la serveuse avec Klaus l'avait beaucoup perturbée. Et elle était en colère qu'il se soit encore fichu d'elle. Il était pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Il ne faisait que jouer avec elle et c'était devenu malsain au point qu'elle pensa même à rentrer aux États Unis et tant pis pour son boulot.

Elle courut dans les rues furieuse, avant de s'arrêter devant la devanture d'un pub. Alors qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte en bois de l'établissement, elle fut stopper net par deux bras musclés, qui encerclèrent sa taille.

-" Caroline, rentres avec moi... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...c'était un imprévu" murmura Klaus à son oreille

-" dégages de ma vie Mikaelson, lâches moi et ne m'emmerdes plus! J'en ai marre que tu me considères comme un objet, comme une pauvre idiote, comme une...pute!" Elle lui cracha son venin au visage mais cette fois ci Klaus tenta de la calmer.

-" Caroline, je te jure sur ma vie que ce n'était pas prévu. J'avais prévu une soirée en tête à tête avec toi. Cette conne a débarqué chez moi juste pour me montrer qu'elle était vexée que je ne la vois pas elle ce soir, mais j'ai mis les choses au clair avec elle et elle ne se mettra plus entre nous deux!"

-" entre nous deux? Parce qu'il y a quoi entre nous deux? Je ne suis qu'une fille qui te fait prendre ton pied, c'est bien mais ça ne va pas plus loin alors continues ta vie d'avant qu'on se rencontre comme moi je vis la mienne! Je vais rentrer chez moi à Boston car ce n'est plus possible."

-" ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu dois rester à Londres, Caroline s'il te plaît reviens à l'appartement avec moi, oublions tout ça et profitons de notre soirée comme elle était prévu... De toute façon je ne te lâcherai pas ce soir." Il l'attira vers lui pour poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. " s'il te plaît." répéta t il plaintif.

-" tu n'es qu'un connard Mikaelson!"

-" je sais mais un connard qui a vraiment très envie d'être avec toi ce soir."

-" ce n'était vraiment pas prévu? Pourquoi je te croirais?"

-" est ce que je t'ai déjà menti sur un truc? Je te jure qu'elle a débarqué juste pour nous faire chier et se venger de mon désistement de ce soir."

-" tu ne devrais pas annuler tes rencards au dernier moment. Ça ne se fait pas!"

-" c'est elle qui voulait ce rencard, pas moi... Mon cœur notre dîner nous attend chez moi."

Elle souffla fort et accepta de retourner chez lui pour le dîner mais lui expliqua bien qu'après le dîner elle rentrerait à son hôtel.

Klaus agréa de la tête pour lui faire plaisir mais il était évident pour lui qu'il ne laisserait pas s'échapper.

* * *

Rebecca et Kol venaient d'atterrir à Londres Heathrow et la blonde avait prévenu Stefan afin qu'il les récupère. Elle avait réussi à ramener son frère et sa fierté s'affichait sur son visage.

-" hey bébé, tu m'as trop manquée!" Elle sauta au cou de Stefan, heureuse de le revoir.

-" toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma chérie...Kol? Désolé pour tout ça! Je suppose qu'elle t'en a fait baver!" Continua Salvatore en se tournant vers le cadet Mikaelson pour lui serrer la main.

-" m'en parles pas! C'est pire que ce que tu peux t'imaginer."

-" rentrons vite à la maison, j'ai très soif!" Dit Rebecca en attrapant la main de son amoureux.

* * *

-" c'est très bon, bravo à toi! J'ai toujours été étonnée des dons culinaires de certains mecs." Dit Caroline en mangeant le repas que Klaus avait préparé.

-" merci mon cœur, j'ai simplement suivi une recette à la lettre. Et j'avais envie de te faire plaisir."

-" tu n'es pas obligé de me faire plaisir autrement que... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire!"

-" oui je vois mais apparemment tu n'es pas intéressée ce soir vu que tu as décidé de me quitter après le repas."

-" c'est de ta faute Mikaelson, pas de la mienne! Ne remets pas cela sur le tapis."

-" non ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es bornée... Je sais qu'au fond tu souhaites passer la nuit ici..." Il se leva de sa chaise et se mit à genoux devant elle.

-" qu'est ce que tu fais Mikaelson?" Demanda t elle surprise

-" moi? J'essaies de te dissuader de me quitter!" Répondit il le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il passa sa main sous sa jupe.

Caroline était toujours assise en face de lui et elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit la douce caresse de Klaus sur sa cuisse.

-" Klaus... je ne changerai pas d'avis." Gémit elle peu convaincue elle même de ses propos.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il utilisa son autre main pour soulever complètement sa jupe et il faufila son visage entre ses jambes pour embrasser l'intérieur de chaque cuisse. Chaque baiser électrisait tout le corps de la blonde. Il sentait sa moiteur et son excitation.

-" Klaus...oh..."

Il approcha dangereusement ses lèvres de son entre jambe et déposa un léger baiser sur sa culotte en dentelle. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle engouffre ses deux mains dans les cheveux du vampire.

Il releva la tête et lui fit un large sourire prédateur et remonta son corps pour embrasser tendrement les douces lèvres de Caroline.

-" restes avec moi jusqu'à demain matin" demanda t il plaintif.

-" non..." Soupira t elle.

-" j'ai tellement envie de toi, tu me rends fou, restes avec moi cette nuit" il déboutonna la chemise de la blonde et celle ci lui laissa un libre accès malgré son refus de passer plus de temps avec lui. Il embrassait son cou maintenant et Caroline appréciait toujours autant ses douceurs.

Il caressa la rondeur de ses seins sensuellement, il était divinement tendre avec elle, savourait lui même le plaisir d'être doux avec son corps. Sa bouche descendit sur sa poitrine et embrassa les tétons durcis à travers son soutien gorge.

-"Klaus..."

-" hmm mon cœur?" Demanda t il en n'interrompant pas ses caresses.

-" d'accord... Je reste avec toi cette nuit"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Klaus attrape sa belle par les cuisses pour l'emporter dans sa chambre. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et retira sa jupe en embrassant ses cuisses satinées.

-" tu es magnifique... De ma vie, jamais je n'ai vu aussi belle créature " avoua t il en se couchant sur elle pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres. " ta peau douce comme de le soie, tes lèvres sucrées comme du miel, tes seins aux courbes parfaites... "

-" oh...Klaus... Là je ne te reconnais plus du tout!"

-" je te veux pour moi tout seul, Caroline, dis le moi que je serais le seul dorénavant." Soupira t il

-" oui..." Gémit telle transportée par ce flot de pur plaisir.

Il se jeta encore sur ses lèvres et cette nuit là, il lui fit l'amour encore et encore jusqu'au petit matin.

Lorsque le réveil de Klaus sonna, il grogna encore fatigué et éteignit rapidement le bip incessant. Il se laissa tomber et se tourna vers sa belle endormie, soulagé qu'elle soit encore à ses côtés. C'était nouveau pour lui, se réveiller auprès d'une femme le matin. Il l'admira le sourire aux lèvres et caressa sa joue, en dégageant quelques mèches blondes de son visage angélique. Elle gémit de ce toucher et il en profita pour embrasser ses lèvres. Elle réagit en souriant mais en gardant les yeux fermés.

-" bonjour mon cœur." Dit il le premier

-" bonjour" elle s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux et se retourner vers lui pour se poser sur son torse. Il l'enlaça et huma sa chevelure alors qu'elle caressa doucement ses abdominaux.

-" je t'aime bien le matin, tu es très câline, ou bien je suis encore en train de dormir et je rêve." Dit il en caressant le dos de la blonde qui la faisait frissonner.

-" je pourrais dire la même chose Mikaelson... Ce n'est pas réel ce n'est pas possible." Plaisanta t elle.

-" ok je ne rêve pas, c'est vraiment toi!... Je dois me lever, mais tu peux rester ici le temps que tu veux mon cœur"

-" je ne veux pas m'imposer chez toi...je vais me lever aussi. Je dois rentrer à l'hôtel pour prendre une douche et me changer avant d'aller dans vos bureaux." Elle se redressa rapidement.

-" tu peux prendre ta douche ici, je vais préparer du café et je t'accompagne à l'hôtel avant qu'on aille bosser."

-" hmm je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on arrive ensemble à ton boulot"

-" pourquoi? On peut très bien dire que je t'ai croisé sur le chemin."

-" Klaus, on ne peut pas s'encadrer, ce ne serait pas crédible... Alors si tu veux m´accompagner jusqu'à mon hôtel pourquoi pas, mais j'irais plus tard à Scotland Yard"

-" ok Forbes!" Soupira t il avant de se lever, nu comme un ver." Je vais préparer du café."

-" ok je vais prendre une douche."

* * *

Kol s'était installé chez sa sœur et Stefan et il se réveillait pensif. Il pensait à Bonnie, il savait qu'il la verrait et autant il était impatient de revoir l'amour de sa vie, autant il avait peur de ne pas être capable de gérer la situation. Il avait bien évidemment toujours des sentiments forts pour elle, mais il avait changé, il n'était plus celui avec lequel elle avait partagé sa vie.

Et puis il pensait à son frère Klaus. Il se doutait que leurs retrouvailles seraient tendues, il en voulait toujours à son frère d'avoir transformé Bonnie en vampire. Il n'avait jamais voulu que celle ci sacrifie sa vie et ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Elle était issue d'une lignée de puissantes enchanteresses et devenir vampire avait affaibli ses pouvoirs et bien entendu éteint la lignée, Bonnie étant la seule descendante Bennett.

Et il y avait la façon dont Klaus voulait gérer la fratrie. Il voulait l'autorité suprême et Kol n'avait jamais accepté son côté patriarche.

Il se leva et débarqua en caleçon dans la cuisine où Stefan buvait son café, avant de partir pour son bureau.

-" salut Kol! Bien dormi?"

-" disons que j'aurais préféré, me réveiller dans mon lit ce matin... Merci à ma frangine!"

-" que veux tu ma femme est démoniaque! Nous avons besoin de tout le monde Kol, Finn et Elijah vont bientôt nous rejoindre également. Toute la famille Mikaelson va être réunie."

-" super! J'adore les réunions de famille!" Dit il ironiquement avant de reprendre sur un ton plus embarrassé " est ce ... est ce que Bonnie est dans le coin?"

-" elle n'a pas jamais quitté l'appartement que vous partagiez ici, alors tu sauras où la trouver! Elle a vraiment envie de te voir. Ne la rejettes pas, elle ne mérite pas ça." Dit sérieusement Stefan.

-" comment peut elle ne pas me détester? Je ne comprends pas!"

-" elle t'aime c'est tout! Klaus malgré ce que tu peux penser t'aime aussi parce que les liens familiaux sont bien plus importants que le reste."

-" Klaus est un enfoiré!"

-" ouai je sais je lui dis souvent, et je peux te dire qu'en ce moment, il est super chiant! "

-" il est tout le temps super chiant!"

-" on a prévu une réunion dans une semaine ici, tous ensemble. Finn est en Argentine, c'est compliqué pour venir ici. Elijah lui est en Bulgarie... "

-" et donc, c'est quoi cette histoire de chasseur?"

-" on ne sait pas trop si c'est´un chasseur car il s'en est pris à des humaines qu'il a violé, avant de les vider de leur sang mais aussi à des vampires et il laisse des indices assez bizarres, brindilles de chêne blanc, verveine... C'est louche! C'est comme si, il nous narguait et menaçait les originaux que vous êtes... Il faut vite mettre la main dessus."

-" ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que nous avons détruit il y a six siècles le dernier chêne blanc, comment se fait il que ce mystérieux individu ait en sa possession des brindilles de ce bois?"

-" peut être que vous n'avez pas tout détruit. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est dangereux et nous devons arrêter ça."

-" et quel est le plan?"

-" aucune idée, c'est pour cela qu'il faut nous réunir pour discuter de ça avec ta famille et Bonnie."

-" Bonnie... " soupira Kol " je ne sais pas comment agir avec elle, je devrais peut être aller la voir mais j'ai peur qu'elle se fasse des idées... Je ne suis là que provisoirement, je rentrerai chez moi par la suite."

-" ça... Je ne peux rien te dire à propos de ça... Je ne sais pas si elle te laisserait partir...en même temps...si tu ne veux pas renouer avec elle, il va falloir être franc, et lui expliquer pour qu'elle n'ait pas de faux´ espoirs "

-" je sais... Je sais "

* * *

-" Klaus! Arrêtes...tu devrais aller bosser tu vas être en retard!" Cria Caroline alors que le flic la serrait fort contre lui et attaquait son cou sauvagement par des baisers suaves.

-" pas ma faute si tu es si tentante... Je m'en fous d'être en retard...j'ai très envie de toi tout de suite!" se défendit Klaus sans arrêter ses douceurs.

-" Mikaelson je crois que nous nous sommes assez amusés tous les deux cette nuit, tu m'as achevée!" Soupira la blonde.

-" je n'ai jamais assez de toi mon cœur! En plus ça va être une torture pour moi quand tu arriveras au bureau et que je ne pourrais même pas voir ton joli petit cul, que tu vas encore cacher... Dis moi que tu resteras avec moi tout le temps cette fois même quand Pierce va revenir... Je ne veux pas que tu le suives, tu lui plais et ça me fout les boules..." demanda t il plaintif avant d'embrasser Caroline.

-" tu plaisantes?" Elle se détacha de lui, en fronçant les sourcils " je croyais que tu voulais que notre... enfin que nous passions du bon temps ensemble...huh... soit quelque chose de caché!"

-" si c'est ce que je veux et comptes sur moi pour garder les apparences...au bureau!"

-" alors ce n'est pas crédible si je passe tout mon temps avec toi." Conclut elle.

-" je ne veux pas que tu traines avec Jeremy!" Insista Klaus.

-" hey Mikaelson, je ne suis pas ta propriété... Et je suis libre de faire comme bon me semble...et je n'ai pas l'intention de dépasser le stade de l'amitié avec Jeremy, car je l'apprécies beaucoup et je ne veux pas lui faire de peine."

-" alors que moi ce n'est pas grave si tu me déçois? Forbes c'est super sympa!" S'énerva Klaus.

-" toi tu es comme moi tu ne t'attaches pas, Jeremy semble différent, je le trouve sincère et gentil, attachant..."

-" arrêtes Forbes! Et après tu me dis que tu ne ressens rien pour lui? Tu sais quoi tu devrais aller le retrouver, espèce de garce! " Klaus redevint l'homme odieux dont Caroline s'était habituée mais qu'elle ne supportait pas.

-" tiens Mikaelson qui redevient le gros connard! T'as vraiment un problème psychologique sérieux! " Caroline se dirigea vers sa porte et l'ouvrit en grand en faisant signe à Klaus de sortir de sa chambre.

Il la regarda méchamment et serra ses poings avant de la quitter sans un mot.

* * *

Klaus arriva au bureau de mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'il croisa Stefan, celui ci sentit la colère de son ami et se demanda pourquoi il était encore dans cet état.

-" 'lut Klaus! Je me trompe ou t'es encore en pétard? Kol est à la maison, ils sont arrivés de Madrid hier soir, on a essayé de te joindre avec Becca..." Dit Stefan avec des pincettes.

-" salut! et bien, elle a fait vite pour le faire changer d'avis! J espère maintenant que ni Elijah, ni Finn vont se désister...comment va t il?" Cette nouvelle eut le don de calmer le flic.

-" ça va! Toujours en pétard contre toi mais il veut nous aider."

-" il serait éternellement en pétard contre moi, nous avons passé notre vie à nous battre, pourquoi cela changerait? L'essentiel, c'est qu'il soit conciliant avec cette affaire."

-" tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de faire la paix? Si aucun des deux ne fait le premier pas... C'est toi son aîné, il serait peut être bien de devenir un peu conciliant de ton côté aussi, non?"

-" Salvatore! Pourquoi moi je ferais l'effort alors que c'est lui qui a toujours eu une dent contre moi."

-" tu n'as jamais eu confiance en lui, tu ne lui as jamais laisser la chance de faire ses preuves en tant que personne responsable. "

-" parce qu'il a toujours été immature et qu'il ne m'a jamais montré une autre personnalité. Si je n'avais pas été là à chaque fois, il aurait péri depuis longtemps. Pourtant j'ai beaucoup de regrets!"

-" des regrets?"

-" oui et le plus gros est de ne pas l'avoir empêcher de tuer ce chasseur de la confrérie." soupira Klaus.

-" il a agi par impulsion car c'était lui ou Bonnie! Tu aurais fait la même chose!"

-" oui j'aurais fait la même chose et j'aurais préféré le faire moi! Je m'en serais mieux sorti que lui, il a fait souffrir trop de monde autour de lui, en commençant pas notre sœur et Bonnie! Moi j'aurais fait souffrir moins de monde!"

-" pourquoi crois tu que personne ne tienne assez toi, tu aurais subi les hallucinations et nous aurions tous été inquiets pour toi... Tu as toujours tout supporté pour ta fratrie sans rien demander en retour, à part le respect, tu n'as jamais accepté qu'on puisse tenir à toi... C'est comme avec Caroline, on a tous vu avec Bonnie et Bec qui tu étais différent depuis votre rencontre... Pourquoi tu n'admets pas que tu puisses avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un?"

-" ah putain, ne me parles pas d'elle... Pas aujourd'hui. Je ne ressens rien pour elle... Elle est juste attirante et je profite de ses atouts mais ça ne va pas plus loin!" se défendit Klaus avec véhémence.

-" ça ne va pas plus loin? T'as raison... Alors pourquoi tu nous fait des crises de possessivité... Tu as tué trois mecs à cause d'elle en une nuit... "

-" parce que..." Klaus se tut, il n'avait aucun argument concret à donner pour justifier son comportement, il souffla fort avant de reprendre, capitulant " j'en sais rien mec! Cette fille est si... J'arrête pas de penser à elle quand je ne la vois pas et quand elle est là, elle me saoule, son côté à tout le temps vouloir prendre le dessus, à me contredire..."

-" de n'importe qu'elle personne tu ne supportes pas qu'on aille pas dans ton sens Klaus, pour autant ça ne te touche jamais autant que quand elle prend le dessus sur toi. Admets que tu voudrais la manipuler comme tu le souhaiterais et que ça ne marche pas... Et même si vous avez couché ensemble deux fois..."

-" le pire est que c'est une humaine. Comment je peux me laisser envahir par des émotions pour une humaine. Je ne comprends pas!"

-" laisses couler mec! C'est vrai qu'elle est belle et qu'elle a un tempérament de feu, elle serait parfaite pour toi. Mais tu es trop égoïste pour lâcher prise."

-" Salvatore, elle n'est là que provisoirement en plus... "

-" et alors? As tu peur de t'attacher à elle? "

-" ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Mais c'est juste que...que...bordel j'en sais rien!"

-" parles avec elle... peut être qu'elle de son côté ressent un truc pour toi mais que comme tu peux être rude avec elle, elle se braque."

-" si je suis sur d'une chose à propos d'elle c'est qu'elle ne ressent absolument rien pour moi et tant mieux! J'ai déjà du mal à me débarrasser d'Hayley!"

-" en parlant d'elle je l'ai vu ce matin, elle est dans le bureau de Gary pour le portrait robot, je croyais que t'avais passé la soirée avec elle pour ça?"

-" non, je me suis désisté..." Klaus n'en dit pas plus " au moins elle a suivi mes recommandations sans que j'ai à la contraindre."

-" ah tiens tu lui as posé un lapin! Mikaelson est amoureux, c'est sur!"

Klaus donna un coup derrière la tête de Stefan en geste de protestation. Tous les deux furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Caroline.

-" bonjour Stefan, Mikaelson... Bonnie n'est pas là?"

-" salut Care! Non Bonnie ne travaille pas aujourd'hui... Je vous laisse tous les deux, je dois aller chez... le dentiste!" S'excusa minablement Stefan.

-" chez le dentiste?" Klaus pouffa dans sa barbe avant de reprendre son sérieux et s'adresser à Caroline " bon, je suppose que tu veux t'enfermer dans le bureau de Jeremy? "

-" oui je pense que je vais travailler quelques heures avant d'aller chercher mon petit ami à l'aéroport cet après midi!." Répondit la blonde.

-" c'est aujourd'hui qu'il débarque? Bien, je vais venir avec toi et lui dire de rentrer d'où il vient!" S'énerva encore le flic en suivant la journaliste jusque dans le bureau de Pierce.

-" sérieux? Tu ne vas pas recommencer? Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour les autres!" Le défia t elle.

-" je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas qu'il vienne, Caroline, je ne veux pas que... " il hésita à continuer.

-" tu ne veux pas que quoi? Mikaelson, tu ne veux pas que QUOI?"

-" ça me rend fou de t'imaginer avec lui! Je te l'ai déjà dit que je te voulais pour moi tout seul..."

-" et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ta chose!"

-" non tu n'es pas ma chose mais tu... enfin bref laisses tomber!" il soupira et préféra la laisser tranquille plutôt que provoquer une énième dispute.

-" hey! Restes ici! Mais qu'est ce que tu veux de moi enfin?"

Klaus revint sur ses pas et verrouilla la porte du bureau derrière lui, elle le regarda les bras croisés sur sa poitrine attendant des explications.

-" je veux que tu arrêtes de toujours me contredire, que tu arrêtes de faire ta forte tête avec moi! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles chercher ton mec de Boston à l'aéroport, parce que ça me rend fou de t'imaginer dans ses bras..."

-" tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça? Pourquoi tu joues avec moi comme ça? Tu me détestes tant que ça? je... Je n'en peux plus de tout ça Klaus. Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un break!" Capitula t elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Jeremy complètement minée.

Elle ne comprenait pas Klaus et elle avait beau essayer de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, elle n'arrivait pas à cerner le personnage et encore moins ce qu'il pensait d'elle au final.

-" je ne te déteste pas, je veux juste que tu sois plus douce avec moi, que tu me respectes, que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas bien de t'imaginer avec un autre que moi parce je suis bouffé par la jalousie de savoir que la seule qui me procure de telles sensations puisse s'amuser avec un autre. Et je... je veux passer plus de temps avec toi."

-" si nous passons plus de temps ensemble, on va s'attacher et je ne veux pas supporter ce genre d'émotions. Parce que je galère assez avec Tyler et je.." Elle hésita à continuer.

-" tu quoi? " il s'approcha d'elle mais lui laissa une distance suffisante de sécurité

-" j'ai besoin de rester maître de moi même! Je ne veux pas d'une relation où l'un étouffe l'autre, j'aime ma liberté."

-" ta liberté ça veut dire te taper n'importe quel mec? Je ne te comprends pas Forbes!"

-" parce que je suis une fille et je sais bien ce que tu penses de moi!"

-" Caroline " soupira t il " je ne veux pas d'une vie de couple je te rassures mais je veux juste que tous les deux, on puisse se respecter... Je sais que tu aimerais que je continue à fréquenter Hayley parce que cela te donnerait une excuse merdique pour ne pas m'être exclusive "

-" honnêtement? Non parce qu'imaginer cette catin passer derrière moi, me dégoutes"

-" même pas un peu de jalousie? " il prit la liberté d'enlacer sa taille avec son bras musclé et d'instinct elle se colla à lui. Le parfum de Klaus l'a rendait toujours autant moite

-" peut être.." Murmura t elle, un peu surprise de sa propre révélation. " en vérité, je ne sais pas où je vais avec toi, jusqu'où je dois aller"

Il laissa tomber son front contre celui de la blonde et ferma les yeux pour savourer cette douce intimité.

-" soyons tout le temps disponibles l'un pour l'autre, sans personne entre nous... Et pitié arrêtes de faire ta forte tête avec moi." Finit il en souriant.

-" je croyais que tu aimais mon côté sauvage?" Plaisanta t elle, déjà plus à l'aise avec lui.

-" au lit oui! Mais pas autrement..." Il caressa du revers de sa main sa joue rosée, il entendait ses battements de son cœur accélérer, signe que malgré son caractère de femme insoumise, les paroles de Klaus avait un véritable effet sur elle.

-" d'accord... Mais ...qu'est ce que je fais avec Tyler? Je ne peux pas lui dire de faire demi tour et je ne veux pas que tu le menaces ou que tu te battes avec lui."

-" ok j'opterai pour la solution cool avec lui alors. Je t'accompagnerai à l'aéroport tout à l'heure et nous verrons bien mon cœur" il frôla ses lèvres et Caroline gémit sentant le souffle chaud de son exceptionnel amant " pour l'heure, je peux peut être t'aider à écrire ton article du jour"

-" mais dis moi, tu es très...trop sympa même... "

-" je peux l'être parfois mais shutt... Ne le dis à personne, viens..." Il lui prit la main et l'emporta jusqu'à la porte avant d'ouvrir celle ci et de lâcher le blonde pour plus de discrétion. Elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau et Klaus ferma la pore derrière lui avant de reprendre la main de Caroline.

-" alors Forbes, qu'est ce que tu as prévu d'écrire aujourd'hui?"

-" j'aimerais bien faire le portrait de la dernière victime, tu sais que tu n'as pas voulu que je regarde quand vous avez découvert le corps. Paraît que c'était une jeune fille d'à peine 20 ans?"

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

-" elle avait 19 ans et étudiait l'histoire de l'art à l'université. Ses parents ont vraiment été choqués. Elle venait d'avoir ses résultats de ses examens et avait réussi à passer au niveau supérieur, le soir du meurtre, elle fêtait cet événement avec quelques amis. D'après l'autopsie, elle avait plus de 2 grammes d'alcool dans le sang et un taux de THC assez important, elle avait fumé des pétards toute la soirée!"

Alors qu'il racontait cela, Klaus posa son menton dans le creux de l'épaule et encercla sa taille de ses bras.

-" mais aucun de ses amis n'a remarqué quelque chose?"

-" non, ils ont été interrogés, ils ont passé la soirée chez elle et après ils sont tous allés dans un pub du centre ville, puis ensuite ils se sont tous séparés, elle est rentrée de son côté, sauf qu'elle n'est jamais rentrée chez elle!"

-" donc ça voudrait dire que le tueur était dehors et elle l'a croisé ou bien alors il était déjà dans le pub et il a gentiment attendu qu'elle rentre... "

-" on ne sait pas mon cœur... La seule chose dont nous sommes sûrs ici, c'est que le tueur est bien celui que nous recherchons depuis plusieurs semaines."

-" oh... Et comment vous en êtes sûrs?"

-" nous le savons c'est tout... "

-" est ce que c'est parce qu'elle avait aussi des marques de morsures?"

-" oui" soupira t il, il embrassa sa nuque " hmm tu sens terriblement bon"

-" hey! Je travaille Mikaelson là! On se calme..." Elle le repoussa joueuse.

-" moi aussi je travaille, je réponds aux questions d'une journaliste...qui a trop d'atouts qui me déconcentrent."

-" Klaus...ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, ni le lieu." Gémit elle quand elle sentit les mains de son amant sur ses cuisses.

-" nous sommes dans mon bureau, personne n'ose rentrer dans mon antre..."

-" je me demande pourquoi!" Plaisanta t elle. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face." Merci en tout cas d'être disponible pour moi...j'apprécies beaucoup "

-" j'aime quand tu es douce et calme... " il embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur, Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se comporter ainsi mais il appréciait cette intimité entre eux.

-" j'aime quand tu n'es pas un connard avec moi... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre ce matin dans ma chambre et tout de suite?"

-" tu n'es pas monté sur tes grands chevaux, ça change."

-" ne t'habitues pas Mikaelson... Ne t'habitues pas..."

* * *

Bonnie s'était levée tard et avait passé un long moment dans un bain chaud. Elle avait besoin de se détendre, elle savait que Kol était à Londres depuis la veille, elle se doutait qu'il l'éviterait le plus possible. Et cela la minait. Elle n'avait pas envie de travailler, elle préférait rester chez elle pour s'isoler et réfléchir.

Dans son bain, elle sursauta et utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour sortir de la baignoire et s'enrouler dans une serviette. Elle s'arrêta net devant sa porte d'entrée et ouvrit lentement celle ci l'air grave.

-" bonjour Bonnie!"


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Et oui je sais ça fait un bail..._**

**_mercis pour vos encouragements et toutes vos reviews._**

**_bonne lecture _**

**_lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Cette sensation de montée d'adrénaline, comme si plus rien n'était sous contrôle, voilà ce que ressentit Bonnie Bennett lorsqu'elle vit devant sa porte, celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur plusieurs années auparavant.

Elle était sans voix, n'était pas préparée malgré qu'elle se doutait que depuis qu'elle avait su qu'il était revenu, qu'elle serait amenée à le retrouver, pourtant là devant lui, elle était tremblante et choquée.

-" bon...bonjour Kol.." fut ses premières paroles, bafouillées témoignant de son grand bouleversement.

-" désolé, il semble que je te rends visite au mauvais moment" répondit il embarrassé, regardant Bonnie de la tête aux pieds, elle s'était enroulée d'une serviette de bain, des gouttes perlaient encore sur sa nuque, ses cheveux encore mouillés.

-" oh mon dieu, désolée j'étais dans mon bain...je... Entres si tu veux, je vais ...euh...m'habiller!"

-" ou je peux repasser plus tard, ce n'est pas important!"

-" non! " dit Bonnie rapidement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe comme il l'avait fait 5 ans plus tôt. " s'il te plaît restes!"

Kol agréa timidement de la tête et franchit la porte de l'appartement qu'il avait partagé plusieurs années avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'elle était toujours aussi belle, de la voir à moitié nue devant lui, l'avait bouleversé mais il ne pouvait pas revenir vers elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était impossible.

Bonnie utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour s'habiller dans sa chambre, elle s'arrêta net devant son miroir pour voir son apparence et mit un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas ce que Kol allait lui dire mais elle apprécia qu'il fasse le premier pas de venir la voir. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit dans le salon, elle observa son ancien compagnon, scruter la pièce dans ses moindres détails.

-" tu n'as jamais changé la déco!" Il ne se tourna pas, il avait senti sa présence dès lors qu'elle l'avait rejoint. " après toutes ces années, je pensais que tu aurais fait le deuil de certaines choses..."

-" pourquoi faire un deuil de quelque chose dont on garde toujours l'espoir" déglutit elle.

-" dans certains cas, il n'y a aucun espoir... Comment vas tu Bonnie?" Demanda t il enfin en la regardant.

-" je... ça va merci, je suis contente que tu sois revenu à Londres! "

-" je ne suis que de passage, pour la famille... Je repartirai ensuite...je...j'avais besoin de te voir pour te parler de ...enfin je voulais juste te dire que j'espérais que nous puissions passer outre notre séparation et avoir des relations cordiales tant que je serais ici" il hésitait dans ses paroles, mal à l'aise car il avait beau se convaincre que c'était le mieux à faire pour elle, c'était très difficile pour lui de se retrouver face à son ancienne compagne.

-" notre séparation? Je dois peut être te rafraîchir la mémoire Mikaelson? Tu es parti, tu m'as abandonnée mais nous ne nous sommes pas séparés, parler de séparation signifierait que nous étions d'accord tous les deux! " Bonnie, blessée des paroles de Kol, se braqua vite n'aimant pas la tournure de la conversation.

-" Bonnie, je ne t'ai pas abandonnée, je t'ai évitée d'être en danger avec moi... Mais qu'importe, c'est du passé maintenant et je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça, je voulais juste .hmm...dire que j'espérais qu'on s'entende le temps de mon séjour."

-" cela fait 5 longues et interminables années que je vis avec ce trou béant dans le cœur, il n'y a pas eu un jour ou, je n'ai pas pensé à toi depuis que tu m'as quittée. Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer, pas un jour, pas une seconde depuis que tu m'as quittée, pas cesser d'espérer ton retour..parce que je croyais que tu m'aimais...mais là, juste là maintenant...finalement je m'aperçois que tu ne m'as jamais aimée autant que je t'aime. Comment oses tu venir ici et me demander de passer au dessus de notre séparation?" Elle respirait fort, en colère et déçue en même temps du comportement de Kol

-" calmes toi bébé, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre avec toi! Et je ne vais pas encore me justifier d'être parti de la maison! Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée, je n'aurais pas dû venir te voir!"

-" ne m'appelles pas bébé! Bébé! " elle lui fit fasse et ses crocs sortirent tant elle était en colère.

-" je ne t'ai pas appelée bébé! Bébé!" Il sortit ses crocs également mais par geste de défense, il se rappelait des colères de Bonnie. Elle pouvait vite être incontrôlable. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il la poussa contre un mur et se colla à elle en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la belle. " et calmes toi! Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre!" Grogna t il en la fixant

Bonnie bouleversée de cette proximité, rétracta ses crocs et lorsque Kol vit l'expression de la brune, s'adoucir, fit de même avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

-" oh Kol! Tu m'as tellement manquée!" gémit elle entre ses lèvres. Il ne répondit pas mais la porta jusque dans la chambre sans interrompre ce baiser qui leur avait manqué à tous les deux.

* * *

-" Mikaelson ça suffit! Comment veux tu que je me concentre si tu me distrais ainsi?" Caroline tentait tant bien que mal de finir son article avant de l'envoyer à son boss Alaric Saltzman.

-" moi te distraire? Tu déconnes Forbes! N'inverses pas les rôles... C'est toi qui m'empêche de me concentrer sur mes rapports d'autopsies!" grognait Klaus dans la nuque de la journaliste.

-" je ne le crois pas! Tu m'obliges à rester sur tes genoux depuis tout à l'heure. Et je ne t'ai pas vu ouvrir un seul de tes rapports... Ni même t'intéresser à autre chose que mon cou. "

-" dans tes rêves Forbes! C'est toi qui ne veux pas bouger ton royal postérieur de mes genoux. C'est moi la victime!"

Caroline se retourna pour lui faire face, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

-" goujat jusqu'au bout... D'accord... Je vais donc lever mon royal postérieur de tes cuisses et le poser ailleurs" lâcha t elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de fermer son ordinateur portable, prête à se lever.

-" hey, je ne t'ai pas autorisée à m'abandonner!" Il la retint par la taille et se jeta sur ses lèvres avant d'être surpris par un coup à la porte du bureau.

Très vite, ils se détachèrent et Klaus se leva pour ouvrir un peu frustré de cette interruption. Caroline, les joues rougies alla s'asseoir en face du bureau de Klaus, son ordinateur qu'elle ouvrit de nouveau devant elle.

-" Mikaelson! Je suis venu t'apporter le résultat du portrait robot qu'on a établi avec la petite serveuse... d'ailleurs elle voulait te voir...elle t'attend à la machine à café!" Dit Gary, un des policiers que gérait Klaus.

-" ah merci... Dis à cette fille que je n'ai pas le temps de lui parler... Si elle veut s'entretenir à propos de l'enquête, envoies là chez Salvatore!" Il ferma sa porte avant de reprendre son attention sur la belle blonde.

-" tu ne vas pas saluer ta copine Hayley? " demanda Caroline plein de sous entendus.

-" non mon cœur, après le coup qu'elle a fait lors de notre dîner en tête à tête, il est hors de question que je lui reparle!" Répondit il en jetant un œil sur le portrait robot qu'on venait de lui remettre.

-" oh...monsieur est susceptible... Elle a agi par jalousie toi même tu me l'as dit... Depuis combien de temps tu la fréquentes?" Demanda t elle en relisant l'article qu'elle venait d'écrire.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle leva les yeux pour le regarder et fut étonnée de son expression

-" Klaus? Ça ne va pas?"

Le flic était figé, les traits tendus, il en avait oublié la présence de Caroline. Elle insista donc en se levant de sa position assise et se rapprocha de lui.

-" Klaus? "

Il ferma les yeux et après quelques secondes qui paraissaient une éternité pour la journaliste, il s'adressa enfin à elle.

-" Caroline, je dois bouger... On se voit plus tard!" Dit il nerveux.

-" oh...ok mais plus tard quand? Je dois aller à l'aéroport vers 15 heures, tu sais pour récupérer mon...mon ami de Boston...je...je ne sais pas trop.." Dit elle se rappelant de ses précédentes paroles à propos de l'arrivée de Tyler à Londres.

-" ok pas grave on se voit demain alors!" Il prit sa veste et la laissa en plan dans son bureau. Caroline resta un moment bouleversée, elle ne comprit pas le soudain changement d'humeur de Mikaelson, elle avait semblé d'un coup inexistante pour lui.

Klaus passa par le bureau de Stefan, avant de partir avec lui pour se réunir avec les autres, la situation était encore plus grave que ce qu'ils avaient tous imaginé.

* * *

Bonnie se lovait contre la poitrine de Kol, un sourire niais aux lèvres, elle avait souhaité ce moment depuis le jour où il était parti, rien n'avait changé entre eux, leur corps à corps n'avait rien perdu de leurs habitudes. Elle caressait du bout des doigts la poitrine de son amour, inhalant son odeur masculine qu'elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à oublier.

-" si tu savais pendant combien de temps j'ai espéré ton retour bébé, tu m'as tellement manquée, c'est comme si je revivais de nouveau." Soupirait elle fermant les yeux, appréciant ce pur moment de bonheur.

-" Bonnie, je...nous n'aurions peut être pas dû nous laisser aller... Je ne vais pas rester, je ne peux pas...je ne suis plus le même!" Dit il tendu après la déclaration de Bonnie.

-" quoi? Bien sur que si tu es le même!" Bonnie se redressa pour le fixer du regard " ne me fais pas ce coup là Kol! Je ne te laisserai pas m'abandonner encore une fois et si tu pars, je pars avec toi, peu importe ou et comment! Je t'aime Mikaelson! Comment oses tu me balancer ça?"

-" Bonnie " il se redressa à son tour et se détacha d'elle pour se lever du lit, quittant la chaleur de la belle brune " tu aimes un souvenir de moi, ce qu'il s'est passé tout en l'heure était de...la nostalgie, rien de plus!"

-" de la nostalgie? Rien de plus? Tu te fous de moi c'est ça? Comment peux tu me dire une chose aussi stupide? Et regardes moi quad je te parle! Regardes moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu n'as rien ressenti! Dis moi dans les yeux que tu ne m'aimes plus!" Elle était en colère contre lui et Kol serra les dents devant la véhémence de la belle.

-" ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont!" Kol se tut, dérangé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Rebecca l'appelait, il décrocha vite pour s'échapper de sa discussion avec Bonnie. " Becca?"

-" Kol, tu dois venir tout de suite, on a un problème! Tu es où? " dit paniquée la jeune Mikaelson.

-" qu'est-ce qu'il se passe frangine? T'as l'air bouleversée? Suis...chez moi...enfin chez Bonnie!" Dit il embarrassé

-" bien... Il faut qu'elle vienne aussi!" Rebecca raccrocha vite et Kol resta surpris du comportement de sa sœur. " bébé, on doit aller chez Bec et Stefan, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais çà a l'air important."

-" ne m'appelles pas bébé si avant tu me dis que tu ne ressens plus rien!" Elle se leva, nue sans aucune gêne devant lui, elle se dirigea vers son dressing pour s'habiller en colère. " comment peux tu être aussi enfoiré, je te connais par cœur... Tu mens.. Tu te caches la vérité parce que tu es un lâche!"

-" en quoi c'est de la lâcheté de vouloir protéger ceux que j'aime... que j'ai aimé... Je suis désolé de t'avoir donnée de faux espoirs en couchant avec toi, ce n'était pas une bonne idée! "

-" non, en effet!" Jeta froidement Bonnie qui ne décolérait pas.

Tendus tous les deux, ils quittèrent l'appartement pour rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Klaus faisait les cent pas chez sa sœur. Rebecca était blafarde et Stefan tout autant stressé.

-" tu as réussi à joindre Finn et Elijah?" Demanda Stefan à Klaus.

-" Elijah oui, il prend un vol demain matin, Finn avec ce putain de décalage horaire, je lui ai laissé un message sur sa boîte vocale!"

-" comment il a réussi à nous retrouver? Je ne comprends pas..." Dit tremblante Rebecca alors que Stefan l'enlaça pour la détendre.

-" j'en sais rien bordel, mais nous devons nous barrer avant qu'ils s'attaquent à l'un d'entre nous!" Répondit Klaus

-" j'en ai marre de fuir Klaus! J'ai une vie ici qui me plaît! Et n'importe où nous irons, papa nous retrouvera comme il l'a toujours fait! "

-" moi aussi j'en ai marre, mais je ne veux pas risquer de perdre un seul membre de ma famille. Si l'un de nous périt, nous redevenons mortels! Je ne tolérerai pas une chose pareille! "

Kol et Bonnie arrivèrent et alors que les retrouvailles entre les deux frères étaient tendues, Rebecca expliqua vite la situation.

-" Bonnie tu vas rentrer avec moi à Madrid! C'est trop risqué et il est hors de question que je te laisse ici!" Répliqua vite Kol.

-" tu es réellement sérieux? Mikaelson?" Grinça Bonnie entre ses dents " je préfère périr de la main de Mickael plutôt que suivre un connard qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut! Vas te faire voir! "

-" vous nous faites quoi tous les deux là?" demanda Klaus " ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de nous faire une dispute conjugale! On a un vrai problème! Rebecca je sais que tu voudrais rester ici et avoir une stabilité mais nous savons tous qu'il ne lâchera rien."

-" alors il serait peut être temps de nous débarrasser de lui! Si nous nous mettons tous ensemble, nous pourrons le vaincre" répondit la sœur Mikaelson

-" le vaincre? Bien et donc peut être que notre grand gourou aura un plan et pourra tout gérer tout seul?" Ironisa Kol devant son frère.

-" ta gueule Kol! Il y a d'autres priorités là que me prendre la tête comme tu l'as toujours fait! Nous ne sommes pas réunis pour ça alors grandis un peu sinon je te jures que je t'enfermes les trois prochaines décennies dans un cercueil! " Klaus s'énerva devant le comportement de son frère alors que Rebecca souffla fort.

-" les garçons ça suffit! Pour une fois merde soyez conciliants et arrêtez de vous détester!"

-" je ne le déteste pas! J'essaies juste de gérer ses crises de puérilité! " se défendit Klaus.

-" tu as toujours voulu gérer ma vie! Et celle des autres!" Répliqua Kol en regardant Bonnie.

-" ah non vous n'allez pas recommencer avec moi!" s'énerva Bonnie " nous avons un gros problème et vous deux, vous continuez égoïstement à régler vos comptes comme vous l'avez toujours fait!"

-" Bonnie ma chérie, c'est ton mec qui a commencé!" Dit Klaus.

-" ce n'est plus mon mec!" Jeta froidement Bonnie sans même regarder celui qui était dans son lit, quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

Caroline n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer de nouveau dans son travail. Elle avait trouvé Klaus si énigmatique avant qu'il ne la laisse en plan dans son bureau.

Elle regarda l'heure, il était plus de 13 heures et elle devait retrouver Tyler à l'aéroport. Elle tenta de ne plus penser à Mikaelson et se dépêcha de terminer son article.

Après plusieurs relecture, elle envoya son travail à son boss puis avant de quitter le bureau pour rentrer à son hôtel pour déjeuner, elle envoya rapidement un message à Bonnie pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle reçut une réponse aussi vite de la brune, lui expliquant qu'elle avait un problème de famille et qu'elle la contacterait plus tard dans la journée.

* * *

Bonnie lut le dernier message de Caroline, avant d'éteindre son téléphone pour participer de nouveau à la conversation avec les Mikaelson et Stefan.

-" je propose qu'on attende l'arrivée d'Elijah et de Finn pour discuter de ça et trouver un plan. Mais moi je ne veux pas quitter Londres." Dit Rebecca

-" Becca, on ne peut pas risquer qu'il s'en prenne encore à nous pour que tu continues ta petite vie confortable ici! Je ne permettrais pas que tu sois en danger comme aucun de nous d'ailleurs!" Répondit Klaus en colère

-" mec, elle a raison, il serait temps d'arrêter de fuir et de se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute!" Défendit Stefan.

Celui ci avait fui plusieurs siècles avec la fratrie, le patriarche Mikaelson. Mickael, le père de Rebecca était un homme affable, il voulait se débarrasser de ses enfants, abomination de la nature, ceux qui avaient engendré une population de vampires depuis leur transformation.

Pourtant lorsque sa femme Esther, puissante sorcière avait défié les forces de la nature pour rendre ses enfants immortels dans une époque où vivre était un combat quotidien, la finalité n'était pas de créer une nouvelle race monstrueuse, buveuse de sang aux crocs acérés. La nature s'était vengée et avait fait de sa famille, un fléau pour l'humanité.

L'histoire était qu'un jour alors qu'Esther voulut tuer ses enfants, Klaus avait déjoué son plan de tous leur arracher le cœur, et il avait par colère assassiné sa mère devant une fratrie apeurée des idées infanticides de leur ascendante.

Depuis ce jour, les frères de Klaus et Rebecca avaient fui leur petit village viking avant que leur père apprenne le décès d'Esther à son retour de la chasse. Et pendant des siècles Mickael les avait traqués, vengeur de la mort de sa femme bien aimée.

-" Stefan! Il a l'arme qui peut nous tuer...il est aussi fort que nous tous réunis... " dit Kol " ce soir je me casse et j'amène Bonnie avec moi! Le mieux est de tous nous éparpiller."

-" Je ne te suis pas Mikaelson! Éparpilles toi tout seul et loin de moi!" S'écria Bonnie.

-" bébé, même si nous ne sommes plus en couple, je dois te protéger!" Kol s'énerva encore plus que la brune.

-" oh mais où est donc passé le connard soi disant sans humanité? Vas te faire voir Kol! Mes amis me protègent, inutile de faire semblant de te soucier de moi!"

-" Ça suffit tous les deux! Je suis d'accord pour attendre nos frères et pour en discuter. Mais Rebecca et Bonnie, vous devriez vous éloigner de Londres quelques temps!" Dit Klaus un ton plus fort que le couple qui se chamaillait.

-" pourquoi? Tu crois sérieusement que je laisserais mes frères ainsi que l'homme que j'aime... Alors là tu rêves!" Se révolta Rebecca.

-" elle a raison Klaus, je refuse également de laisser mes amis, ma ...famille... Et je te rappelles que je suis aussi une sorcière qui peut vous apporter beaucoup!" Rajouta Bonnie.

-" vous êtes surtout toutes les deux de vraies têtes de mules!" Dit Kol en roulant des yeux.

Les deux filles regardèrent méchamment le cadet Mikaelson alors que Klaus et Stefan échangèrent des regards de purs désarrois.

* * *

Caroline attendait Tyler à l'aéroport. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise et ce qui était une joie pour son petit ami américain n'était pour elle qu'une corvée. Elle aurait pu être heureuse de le revoir après ces quelques semaines sans lui pourtant intérieurement quelque chose l'empêchait de se satisfaire de la visite de Tyler, et ce quelque chose semblait être en rapport avec un certain flic de Scotland Yard avec qui elle avait noué une certaine intimité, mais un certain flic dont elle n'arrivait pas à cerner les réelles motivations. Il lui avait fait toute une scène sur la venue de Tyler, voulait d'ailleurs l'accompagner à l'aéroport pour renvoyer celui ci d'où il venait et finalement elle se retrouvait là à attendre l'arrivée de son petit ami, seule et sans nouvelle de Klaus.

Elle pensait beaucoup à lui et le simple fait de l'imaginer la faisait frissonner. Elle aimait ses baisers, ses gestes intimes avec elle, mais à l'inverse ne supportait pas ses excès de possessivité et son côté lunatique.

Lorsque Tyler vit sa belle blonde, il afficha un sourire franc et heureux et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, Caroline un peu gênée se laissa pourtant faire mais lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celle de son ami, elle sentit la froideur de ce baiser, autant elle ressentait les baisers de Klaus comme de la braise qui enflammait tout son corps, autant embrasser Tyler ne lui faisait aucun effet.

-" ma puce tu m'as tellement manqué! C'est vraiment super dur sans toi à Boston! Tu es magnifique, mais un peu pâlichonne, l'air anglais sans doute?"

-" ouai les changements de temps, c'est pas terrible, je ne suis pas sûre de m'y habituer un jour... Tu as fait bon voyage?" Demanda Caroline un peu détachée.

-" oui plutôt, en ne pensant qu'à te retrouver..." Il serra sa taille et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de la blonde " hmm ton odeur m'a trop manqué...je suis content de te retrouver."

-" huh,...merci.. Tu sais je travaille pas mal, je ne serais pas trop disponible..."

-" qu'importe, du moment que je pourrais profiter de toi les soirées, les matins au réveil..."

Elle ne répondit pas et main dans la main, ils quittèrent l'aéroport pour prendre le train express pour le centre ville de Londres.

Installés dans le train, Caroline ne pût s'empêcher d'envoyer un message à Klaus pour lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas disponible quelques jours à cause de Tyler, intérieurement elle espérait que Klaus réagisse mais de façade, elle tenait juste à l'informer qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre du bon temps avec lui et surtout qu'elle serait moins au bureau.

* * *

Klaus, un whisky à la main, sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de sa belle blonde affiché sur son portable, il arqua des sourcils, surpris et lorsqu'il lut son message, il serra si fort son verre qu'il explosa dans sa main. Les autres le regardèrent et le sentirent nerveux et furieux. Klaus était effectivement en colère, ce n'était décidément pas une bonne journée pour lui et la découverte que son père était derrière ces meurtres à Londres l'avait éloigné de certaines choses qui le déplaisaient. Il en avait même oublié l'arrivée de son rival américain et qui était actuellement avec l'objet de ses désirs.

-" Klaus, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda Stefan inquiet.

-" je...j'ai un coup de fil à passer!" Klaus se leva et se débarrassa des bouts de verre qui avait explosé dans sa main, essuyant celle ci sur son jean " désolé pour le verre, je vais nettoyer...je reviens!" Il sortit précipitamment de la maison pour s'isoler dans le petit jardin.

-" toujours aussi impulsif... Il n'a pas changé!" Soupira Kol

-" disons qu'en ce moment il est pas mal sur les nerfs à cause d'une jolie américaine..." plaisanta Stefan pour détendre l'atmosphère

-" une jolie américaine?" insista Kol

-" pas tes oignons Mikaelson!" Jeta froidement Bonnie " Stefan, je ne suis pas sûre que maintenant il s'en préoccupe avec ce qu'il se passe!" Continua t elle plus calmement en s'adressant à son ami.

-" c'est pas faux!" soupira Stefan.

* * *

-" allo!" Klaus entendit la voix angélique de Caroline ce qui le mit dans un état second le temps d'une seconde avant de se reprendre.

-" Forbes, tu es où là?"

-" sur le chemin entre l'aéroport et mon hôtel...avec mon petit ami" dit elle en regardant Tyler qui lui souriait niaisement.

-" je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu le retrouves!" Hurla Klaus en colère.

-" non mais attends, tu me fais quoi encore comme cirque? Quand tu as quitté le bureau ce matin, tu n'avais plus l'air trop préoccupé de ...ça!" Dit elle discrètement pour éviter que Tyler s'intéresse à sa conversation

-" j'ai ...j'ai eu un contre temps et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de partir mais ça ne veut pas dire que j ai changé d'avis!"

-" un contre temps? Mikaelson, tu m'as dit texto ' on se voit demain ' !"

-" oui peut être, n'empêche que je ne veux pas que tu restes avec lui!"

-" ok et tu es où?"

-" chez ma sœur et Stefan!"

-" oh pourquoi il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?" Caroline se sentit inquiète tout à coup de peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à Rebecca ou Stefan qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

-" pas tes oignons Forbes!" Répondit rapidement Klaus ce qui vexa la blonde qui se braqua.

-" ok désolée je ne voulais pas être indiscrète! Ta vie ne me regarde pas! Je dois te quitter je ne suis pas seule!" Elle raccrocha au nez du vampire ce qui eut le don de l'énerver de plus belle.

Klaus souffla fort et rappela Caroline.

-" Caroline, je te conseille de ne plus me raccrocher au nez! " hurla t il avant qu'elle ne puisse parler.

-" ok... Alors au revoir monsieur Mikaelson!" Elle se prépara encore à raccrocher avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

-" mon cœur, je suis...désolé... J'ai des problèmes...familiaux...et ça joue sur mon humeur...je ne veux pas que ce type de Boston te touche, te...je suis déjà en colère de savoir qu'il est avec toi!" Avoua t il plus calmement

-" nous en avons déjà parlé...tes problèmes, est ce que Rebecca va bien?"

-" oui elle va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas...je vais passer à ton hôtel plus tard...j'ai envie de te voir, tu...tu me manques" dit il gêné

-" je...ce n'est pas vraiment le moment et tu sais pourquoi!" Répondit elle discrètement, malgré son cœur qui palpitaient vite après que Klaus lui ai dit qu'elle lui manquait.

-" je m'en tape...je vais renvoyer l'américain à l'aéroport dès ce soir...je dois te laisser, on se voit plus tard" il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

Caroline resta un instant scotchée par l'attitude encore changeante de Klaus, mais au fond d'elle, la blonde était soulagée de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas mise de côté et que ses problèmes de famille étaient responsables de sa fuite ce matin. Elle soupira un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres quand elle sentit la main de Tyler se poser sur sa cuisse, elle reprit ses esprits et le regarda un peu dépitée.

* * *

Lorsque Klaus retrouva les autres dans la maison, il fut étonnée de voir sa sœur à genoux en train de nettoyer les éclats de verre qu'il avait fait exploser précédemment.

-" Becca mon cœur, je t'ai dit que j'allais m'en occuper!"

-" c'est bon Klaus...ça va...huh...tu devrais aller voir tu sais qui car tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre!" Plaisanta Rebecca

-" je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!" Se défendit son frère alors que Kol s'immisça dans la conversation.

-" bon c'est quoi ces histoires? Tu as enfin trouvé une nana qui te supporte? Non de dieu, jamais j'aurais cru cela possible! " ironisa Kol en se servant un autre verre.

-" Kol, ce ne sont pas tes oignons...je crois que tu as assez à faire avec ta vie sentimentale!" Répondit Klaus le regard accroché à celui de Bonnie

-" mais frangin je n'ai pas de vie sentimentale!" Cracha le cadet

Bonnie serra les dents et utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour quitter la maison et rentrer chez elle, à bout de nerfs, c'est les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle arriva chez elle avant de s'effondrer de chagrin.

* * *

-" le quartier a l'air sympa et il y a pas mal d'animation, c'est comme ça le soir aussi?" Tyler curieux, ne cessait de s'ébahir de tout ce qui était autour de l'hôtel de Caroline.

-" oui mais je te rappelles que je suis là pour écrire sur un tueur en série qui sévit la nuit dans les rues de Londres alors j'évite de trop sortir le soir...en plus c'est assez gore la façon dont il les tue. Tu sais que j ai vu deux cadavres déjà depuis mon arrivée, des vrais!" raconta Caroline fièrement, elle tentait surtout d'entretenir une discussion pour éviter de se retrouver intimement avec Tyler, ce dont elle n'avait vraiment pas envie.

-" sérieux? Je crois que Saltzman va devoir changer d'avis sur tes compétences de journaliste, quand tu vas revenir,il ne pourra plus te mettre sur les affaires de vols de pneus ou de dégradations de jardins publics ma chérie...je suis vraiment très fier de toi! Viens par là, j'ai envie de te serrer fort dans mes bras, envie de te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué" Tyler attrapa sa taille et se jeta sur les lèvres de sa belle.

Caroline se dégagea doucement de lui, les baisers de Tyler ne lui faisaient plus le même effet qu'avant, il manquait quelque chose.

-" Tyler, nous avons le temps...tu veux boire un truc? J'ai un mini bar rempli aux frais de ce connard de Saltzman"

-" d'accord" soupira Tyler un peu déçu. " il s'est passé quoi avec la porte de ta salle de bain?" Demanda t il en voyant son état.

-" huh? Oh...j'sais pas...c'était comme ça quand je suis arrivée, on m'a dit que je changerais vite de chambre mais l'hôtel est complet pour un moment mais ça ne me dérange pas." Caroline repensait à sa violente dispute avec Klaus, ce qui la fit frissonner

-" c'est un peu moyen comme service..."

Ils entendirent quelques coups à la porte et Tyler surpris, se permit d'aller ouvrir. Lorsque la porte laissa apparaître un Klaus en mode furax, l'américain roula d'étonnement.

-" Care bébé, c'est un ami à toi? Ou du personnel de l'hôtel?" Demanda Tyler en se tournant vers la blonde, pâle en voyant le flic.

-" Mikaelson? Tu...qu'est ce... Tyler, je te présente Klaus Mikaelson, qui fait partie de la police de Scotland Yard et qui me permet de le suivre sur l'enquête." Caroline était très embarrassée, elle ne savait pas quelle serait la prochaine action de Klaus.

-" oh...enchanté! Je suis le compagnon de Caroline, je suis venu passer quelques jours avec ma femme qui me manquait trop...j espère que cela se passe bien avec elle." Dit un peu possessivement Tyler, ce qui énerva encore plus le flic.

-" ta femme? Tu es sur? Moi je crois qu'elle n'est plus ta femme depuis que je suis passé après toi et que je lui ai fait oublier comme tu pouvais être misérable face à moi!" Klaus accrocha le regard de l'américain alors que Caroline commença à manquer d'air, comment osait il balancer ça alors qu'ils avaient toujours été clair sur le fait que leurs jeux de coucherie devaient être secrets, et surtout pour Tyler.

La blonde envahie d'un soudain malaise se laissa tomber sur son lit sans percuter la discussion entre les deux hommes, elle n'aimait pas faire de peine et pour sur Tyler serait déçu et très peiné de savoir qu'elle avait couché avec un autre que lui. Elle espérait maintenant que Klaus ne montre pas sa face violente, ce serait trop pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Tyler s'adresser à elle, elle s'attendit à une multitude de reproches et d'insultes qui ne vint pas.

-" Caroline, je dois retourner à Boston...j'ai laissé en plan plein de trucs... J'étais content de te revoir en tout cas en toute amitié" dit Tyler, comme un automate, il était bizarre mais semblait plutôt à l'aise avec la situation.

-" je suis désolée Tyler.."

-" de quoi? Non sérieux, je suis super content de t'avoir vu mais je vais vite filer, je crois que les retours sur les États Unis sont le soir." Dit joyeusement son ami américain avant de partir.

Caroline regarda enfin Klaus, qui était toujours devant la porte, les bras croisés, détendu contre l'encadrement un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Tyler, son changement soudain vis à vis d'elle, comme si d'un coup il n'avait plus d'intérêt pour elle, comme s'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle.

Cela la bouleversa et elle s'adressa difficilement au flic.

-" qu'est ce que tu lui as dit? Comment as tu osé lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous deux? Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré égoïste!"

-" oui c'est vrai je suis égoïste et je te veux pour moi tout seul comme je te l'ai déjà dit! Il est plutôt beau mec, bien foutu, Forbes!"

-" sors de ma chambre, je ne veux plus te voir! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il casse si rapidement et plutôt joyeusement...mais je te jure que je vais le découvrir! C'est bizarre et je déteste que les choses me dépassent!" Grinça t elle.

-" on s'en fout de ce que je lui ai dit, l'essentiel est qu'il ne soit plus autour de toi! C'est ce que tu voulais dès le départ Forbes, ne me mens pas!"

-" Klaus, il vient de passer plus de 6 heures dans un avion en plus de subir le décalage horaire et toi tu arrives à le convaincre de repartir et de lui faire accepter d'être juste un ami pour moi? Ça fait deux ans que j'essaies de lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas m'engager avec lui et toi en cinq minutes tu es arrivé à le convaincre! Tu te fous vraiment de moi!"

-" je sais être convaincant c'est tout!"

-" tu l'as menacé c'est ça? Tu profites de ton statut de flic pour imposer aux gens ce que tu veux? Les gens ne sont pas des objets que l'on peut façonner comme on le veut! Merde mets toi ça dans la tête!"

-" ça je le sais que les personnes ne sont pas des objets, surtout toi Forbes, tu me l'as assez répété" soupira en se rapprochant de la blonde pour la serrer contre lui, en l'enlaçant par la nuque " ça m'a rendu malade de savoir que tu étais avec lui...je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, encore moins avec toi." Il l'embrassa mais elle le repoussa violemment.

-" tu ne crois sérieusement pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça! "

-" bien sur que si car tu es incapable de me résister" il se jeta de nouveau sur elle et l'embrassa encore avec plus d'ardeur, elle se débattit mais ne mit pas longtemps à se laisser transporter par le baiser de son amant anglais.

Lorsque Klaus la sentit capituler, il passa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les caresser de bas en haut et remonta jusqu'à ses hanches. Caroline sentit son corps en feu, tous ses nerfs réagirent de façon incontrôlée et elle abandonna toute colère qu'elle avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt.

Klaus prenait toujours le dessus, c'était un homme dans tous les sens du terme et intérieurement Caroline adorait ça, malgré son côté femme indépendante et insoumise, elle aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle et les sensations qu'il provoquait en elle. Et ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, était la sensation de ne faire qu'un lorsqu'ils étaient intimes, c'était exaltant et au dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté avec un autre avant.

Du côté du vampire, c'était un peu la même chose, Caroline lui faisait ressentir des sensations plus intenses que ce qu'il vivait avec d'autres, et plus il passerait du temps avec elle et plus il se l'admettrait pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à une humaine. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait cette expérience et il en voudrait toujours plus.

-" dis moi qu'il ne t'a pas une seule fois touchée mon cœur, dis moi que tu n'es qu'à moi et à personne d'autre! Dis le moi" implora t il à l'oreille de la blonde.

-" on s'est embrassé " soupira t elle alors que Klaus grimaça mais elle continua " mais je n'ai pas ressenti ce que je ressens quand toi tu m'embrasses "

Klaus se figea à la confession de Caroline, celle ci le regarda gênée, elle admettait enfin ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Ils se fixèrent du regard et les lèvres de Klaus formèrent doucement un sourire franc et heureux

-" hmm mais c'est plutôt intéressant alors...j'ai donc un don particulier sur les américaines. Et tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne veux que toi et qu'aucune autre ne pourrait me satisfaire comme toi tu le fais parce que quand je t'embrasse, j'oublies toutes les autres."

-" Klaus, j'ai peur de ce qu'il se passe entre nous, j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de gérer." Dit Caroline alors que Klaus embrassait son cou et humait la douce senteur vanillée de sa blonde.

-" gérer quoi mon cœur? Laissons nous juste aller sans penser au reste...juste à l'instant présent."

-" d'accord. " elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa son torse, Klaus soupira de sentir les douces mains de Caroline sur sa peau qui laissait des traces brûlantes sur sa poitrine.

Klaus déboutonna lentement sa chemise alors que les mains de Caroline n'avait pas cessé ses caresses, son regard affamé ne laissait aucun doute à la blonde sur ses intentions.

Lorsqu'il se débarrassa de son haut, Caroline embrassa chaque centimètre de son torse et le vampire savoura ce moment intime et passa ses mains dans les boucles de la journaliste en gémissant.

Caroline passa ses mains dans le jean de son amant et joua timidement de ses doigts avec l'élastique de son boxer. Il grogna impatient et déboutonna lui même son pantalon pour laisser libre accès aux faveurs de la blonde.

Elle continua de déposer des baisers humides sur les abdominaux de Klaus et se baissa lentement pour arriver au niveau du sexe du vampire qui était déjà prêt pour elle. Elle prit celui ci en main et embrassa tendrement l'extrémité.

-" oh Caroline, tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais." Gémit Klaus, transcendé par ce flot d'excitation. Il voulait la posséder impatient mais elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et il appréciait.

Elle s'activait pour lui donner du plaisir tout en gémissant à genoux devant lui. Dès qu'il se sentit au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter, il la dégagea et se mit à genoux face à elle pour se jeter sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent plusieurs instants enlacés à s'embrasser. Leurs langues cherchaient la dominance et leurs lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers enflammés, ne cessaient de bouger.

Klaus se releva l'emportant avec elle, et il la porta jusque sur le lit. Il la coucha et se mit à genou par terre au bord du lit. Il déboutonna le pantalon de la blonde et doucement le laissa glisser sur ses cuisses fines et satinées. Il embrassa ses jambes découvertes et passa une main dans son sous vêtement ce qui fit vite réagir Caroline.

-" Klaus..." Gémit la blonde

-" j'aime quand tu prononces mon prénom ainsi, ça me rend fou."

Il enfonça un doigt dans son intimité humide et chaude et elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il approcha son visage de l'objet de ses fantasmes et déposa de légers baisers sur les hanches de la journaliste et sur son ventre. Elle arqua son corps perdu dans ce torrent de plaisir, chaque nerf était électrisé par le toucher de son amant. Une seule de ses caresses pouvait enflammer son corps tout entier.

Il la débarrassa de sa culotte et prit en bouche son intimité, affamé. Caroline attrapa la couverture qu'elle serra fort, alors que Klaus lui donnait du plaisir.

Lorsqu'il la sentit se contracter il accéléra ses coups de langue et avant qu'elle n'explose, il remonta et ajusta son corps contre elle pour la pénétrer profondément. Il stoppa net et la fixa d'un regard perçant comme si le monde s'écroulait autour d'eux et que rien d'autre qu'eux deux ne comptait.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la blonde et il commença à donner des coups de reins, doux au départ et qui se firent de plus en plus puissants avant de se perdre en même temps dans leurs orgasmes simultanés.

Klaus se laissa tomber sur le cœur de Caroline, il entendait les pulsations de celui ci, bruit qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Il avait envie de la goûter, de la mordre et de savourer son sang mais il ne pouvait pas craquer. Il l'avait déjà goûtée et son sang était exquis mais il devait se résoudre à ne pas lui faire du mal. La situation était assez complexe entre eux.

-" Caroline?" Demanda le vampire après avoir repris son souffle.

-" hmm?"" Répondit elle en caressant les épaules de son amant.

-" je voudrais que tu viennes passer quelques jours chez moi... Je vais être pas mal occupé avec ma famille et je me disais que ce serait plus simple de t'avoir à la maison, et puis cette chambre d'hôtel, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, ça te permettrait de changer d'environnement, enfin un peu.." Klaus gêné ne savait pas comment Caroline prendrait sa proposition. Il ne voulait rien de sérieux avec elle, et réciproquement mais il avait besoin de la savoir disponible pour lui.

-" c'est une blague?"

-" quoi?" Il releva la tête pour la regarder inquiet et surpris en même temps.

-" c'est une blague? Juste pour voir comment je vais réagir ou un truc comme ça, pour être sur que je ne m'attache pas?" Demanda t elle, un peu perdue.

-" non, non pas du tout, ce que je te propose n'est pas un piège" dit il en souriant " mais ce serait plus pratique et tu aurais plus de place, mais si tu ne veux pas, y'a pas de problème Forbes!" Déglutit il mal à l'aise d'un coup.

-" mais tu proposes ça à toutes les nanas avec qui tu..enfin tu couches?"

-" non, et tu remarqueras que tu n'es pas comme toutes les autres, toi je ne veux pas te partager!" Avoua t il en embrassant ses lèvres.

-" ok mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, désolée, mais merci pour cette proposition!" Elle était embarrassée et n'avait aucune confiance en lui, elle ne savait pas ce que cette proposition impliquait, elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle avait vite cerné qu'il ne faisait jamais les choses par hasard et en général c'était toujours dans son intérêt.

-" bon je ne vais pas te forcer non plus " souffla t il un peu vexé, il se détacha d'elle et se coucha sur le dos à côté d'elle. " est ce qu'au moins ce soir tu veux rester avec moi, chez moi?"

-" comme Tyler est parti comme par magie, je n'ai plus rien de prévu!" Plaisanta t elle en se tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face, mais l'expression de Klaus ne présageait rien de bon.

Effectivement il se leva du lit pour se rhabiller.

-" ne me parles plus de ce mec! C'est comme si ça te faisait chier qu'il soit parti finalement!" La jalousie de Klaus revint au galop dès lors que la blonde avait prononcé le nom de son rival américain.

-" quoi? Tu me fais quoi Mikaelson? Non et tu le sais que je n'étais pas franchement ravie qu'il me rejoigne à Londres, mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu l'as convaincu de partir! Ne recommences pas à rejouer à l'enfoiré avec moi. " elle s'assit dans le lit, relevant la couverture sur sa poitrine dénudée.

- " qu'importe ce que je lui ai dit, il est parti! Et quand je t'ai proposé de passer la soirée avec moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me parles de lui encore!" lui cracha t il au visage.

-" ok désolée j'ai peut être été maladroite! Mais tu n'es pas obligé de t'emporter comme ça! C'est ça qui m'énerve avec toi! On va passer un bon moment intime et ça va toujours mal finir parce que tu vas me balancer ou faire un truc qui va tout gâcher!"

Il se figea et resta un moment à la fixer. Il semblait en plein conflit intérieur et ne savait plus quoi lui dire pour se défendre.

Alors elle continua.

-" et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas passer quelques jours chez toi! On couche ensemble et ça fonctionne bien mais si on creuse, il n'y a rien d'autre, on ne s'entend pas pour le reste! Alors pourquoi je bougerais mon cul de mon hôtel?"

-" tu as raison Forbes, entre nous, c'est juste sexuel, désolé de t'avoir proposé ça, c'était stupide de ma part! Bon je vais y aller alors vu que...qu'on s'est satisfait tous les deux, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici." Jeta t il en reboutonnant sa chemise.

Caroline sentit ses oreilles bourdonner, elle se sentit blessée des paroles violentes de Klaus. Elle baissa les yeux et préféra ne pas surenchérir sur les propos du vampire, elle sentit les larmes monter et espéra fort ne pas craquer devant lui, malheureusement pour elle, Klaus sentit aussi son malaise. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de la blonde et soupira fort.

-" désolé de manquer parfois de diplomatie, je suis juste en colère." Lui dit il calmement.

-" non, c'est bon, tu as raison de toute façon. Ce n'est rien d'autre que du sexe, et ça me convient comme ça" elle ne pût retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et se tourna pour que Klaus ne remarque pas son état.

-" le problème Caroline...le problème c'est que je ne suis plus sur de ça non plus!" Il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'effleurer légèrement.

-" oh...alors ça veut dire qu'il vaut mieux tout arrêter entre nous" dit elle son cœur battant vite, elle ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait Klaus.

-" non,non je ne pourrais pas, c'est impossible. Je veux...je voudrais partager plus de choses avec toi, je suis juste en colère parce que nous n'arrivons pas à passer plus de dix minutes à nous prendre la tête sauf quand nous faisons l'amour et ça m'énerve!"

-" mais tu proposes quoi alors? " demanda Caroline les larmes aux yeux.

-" ne pleures pas, je déteste te voir comme ça...peut être qu'on devrait essayer autre chose, ça m'a tellement rendu malade la venue de ton mec de Boston, j'aurais pu le tuer juste parce qu'il s'est présenté comme ton compagnon! Essayons de passer plus de temps tous les deux, ailleurs qu'à mon bureau."

-" je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai besoin d'air" Caroline un peu bouleversé des propos de Klaus se leva, enroulée dans un drap et le flic l'attrapa par la taille pour la serrer contre lui et coller son torse au dos de la blonde. " Klaus..." Gémit elle entre ses dents.

-" viens avec moi à la maison s'il te plaît" implora t'il à son oreille avant de poser son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de Caroline.

Elle ferma les yeux, son corps tout entier réagissait et son cœur battait si vite qu'elle était incapable de le faire ralentir malgré qu'elle tentait de se calmer. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

-" je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, je ne sais pas où je vais avec toi"

-" moi non plus mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne supporte plus que tu soies loin de moi." Avoua Klaus la serrant fort.

-" ok...je vais préparer mes affaires...je viens juste..deux jours chez toi " capitula t elle devant Klaus qui afficha un large sourire aux lèvres.

Caroline se détacha de lui pour s'habiller et quand son portable sonna, elle se dépêcha de répondre, pensant peut être à Tyler qui avait changé d'avis. Mais l'appel venait de Bonnie.

-" Bonnie? Salut!" Dit joyeusement Caroline alors que Klaus se servait un verre dans le mini bar.

-" Caroline, je ne veux pas t'embêter mais est ce que...j'ai besoin de changer d'air, ça ne va pas trop...est ce qu'on peut se retrouver quelque part?"

-" qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Huh" elle regarda Klaus qui se pinça les lèvres, il avait entendu son amie et il se doutait de son état " oui bien sur, tu veux qu'on aille faire une ballade ou bien boire un café, tu peux venir ici si tu veux aussi"

-" merci Caroline, on se rejoint au Sharks, j'ai besoin d'un remontant!" Elle raccrocha aussitôt.

Caroline fit une moue et s'adressa à Klaus qui semblait désappointé

-" j'ai trouvé Bonnie bizarre, elle pleurait au téléphone, je vais passer du temps avec elle comme elle me l'a demandée, je peux venir plus tard chez toi?"

-" je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien, mon frère est revenu, son ex et les retrouvailles ne sont pas passées comme elle l'aurait souhaité, je suis surpris qu'elle t'ait appelée...vous allez faire quoi?"

-" elle veut que nous allions au Sharks, ton frère? C'est ça ton problème de famille?" Elle grimaça puis reprit " enfin excuses moi c'est vrai que ce ne sont pas mes oignons...alors je peux te rejoindre plus tard chez toi ou tu as déjà changé d'avis?" Continua t elle alors qu'elle vit le visage de Klaus se fermer.

-" au Sharks? Forbes, je préférerais que vous passiez une soirée entre fille chez l'une ou l'autre, parce que la dernière fois que tu es allée là bas, ça ne s'est pas très bien fini et je n'apprécierais pas que tu déconnes encore! "

-" c'est elle qui a proposé et non je ne déconnerai pas...parce que j'ai bien compris que tous les deux..enfin que tu ne veux pas me partager mais c'est elle qui n'est pas bien et je ne vais pas aller contre son gré. "

-" bien! Alors je viens avec toi!"

-" quoi? Je crois que Bonnie veut passer une soirée avec moi et juste moi! Si elle est triste à cause d'un mec en plus ton frère, je ne penses pas qu'elle appréciera ta présence, en plus pour la discrétion de ce qu'il se passe entre nous, ce serait pas terrible!"

-" je m'en fous de tout ça, je ne veux pas que tu ailles au Sharks avec tous ces gars qui vont profiter de la vue!" Les excès de jalousie de Klaus firent souffler Caroline.

-" Mikaelson! Ça suffit, je te promets de te rejoindre disons " elle regarda sa montre, il était déjà 18 heures" avant 22 heures, ça te va?"

-" 21 heures! Et sobre!" Répondit il ne voulant pas plus négocier avec elle " et je prends tes affaires avec moi déjà! "

Elle soupira et agréa de la tête avant de récupérer une de ses valises qu'elle remplit de plusieurs vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain pour se remaquiller et se parfumer avant de tout mettre dans son vanity.

-" n'abuses pas du maquillage Caroline, parce que je vais réellement t'accompagner rejoindre Bonnie!"

-" Klaus, ne recommences pas, en plus je ne pourrais trouver aucun autre qui me procurerait les pures sensations que toi tu me fais ressentir" avoua t elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du flic " vraiment!"

-" huh Forbes qui essaie de me rassurer, c'est intéressant...21 heures chez moi et ne sois pas à la bourre car je sais que c'est ton truc ça!" Il l'embrassa toujours tendu.

* * *

Lorsque Caroline arriva au Sharks, Bonnie avait déjà bu une bonne partie de la bouteille de vodka qu'elle avait commandée, elle était au comptoir, les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré.

-" Bonnie, oh mon dieu ma belle, mais dans quel état tu es? Tu ne devrais pas boire autant."

-" j'ai besoin d'oublier Care, ce putain d'enfoiré de Mikaelson! Merci d'être venue"

-" oui Klaus m'a dit que son frère était revenu, racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé."

-" Klaus t'a dit ça? Tu l'as vu quand? Qu'importe " Bonnie vit l'expression embarrassée de son amie et préféra ne pas insister " Kol est passé à la maison et j'étais si heureuse de le revoir, comme si mon cœur battait de nouveau, et on a couché ensemble et puis après il m'a jetée comme une merde! Je le déteste!"

-" mais il t'a donnée une explication? Il ne t'aime plus?"

-" une explication? La nostalgie! Je sais qu'il m'aime encore c'est ça le pire!"

-" ah ça c'est bien les mecs, toujours compliqués et ils ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent à ne pas assumer... Je suis désolée Bonnie!" Caroline demanda un verre au serveur et se servit une vodka pour trinquer avec sa nouvelle amie.

* * *

Klaus arriva chez lui, toujours aussi tendu, il n'avait pas prévu de rentrer chez lui seul, et encore moins que Caroline sorte ce soir.

Il installa le bagage de la blonde dans la chambre et son vanity dans la salle de bain avant de se poser sur son canapé, dépité. Sa tranquillité ne dura pas lorsqu'il entendit quelques coups discrets à sa porte, il pensa à la journaliste qui aurait peut être changé d'avis et se précipita pour ouvrir. Son sourire se fana quand il vit son frère devant lui.

-" Kol? Qu'est ce que tu fous là?"

-" elle est là?" Fut la seule réponse de Kol

-" qui?"

-" Bonnie, elle n'est pas à la maison, je suppose qu'elle est ici! Non?"

-" non, frangin, elle n'est pas là mais je sais où elle est...entres!" Klaus se décala pour laisser libre champs à son frère

-" merci...toujours aussi bien rangé chez toi! Alors où est elle?"

Klaus servit deux verres de whisky et en tendit un à son frère avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

-" en train de se bourrer la gueule dans un bar de la ville avec une amie...elle n'a pas supporté apparemment vos retrouvailles, je t'avoues que ça ne m'enchante pas..." Intérieurement Klaus était surtout angoissé de savoir Caroline dans un pub pour célibataire.

-" j'ai déconné... Je m'y suis mal pris avec elle" avoua le cadet Mikaelson

-" tu n'as jamais vraiment su faire les choses correctement...est ce que tu as toujours des hallucinations?"

-" moins qu'avant mais parfois elles sont encore plus fortes que moi."

-" je regrette de t'avoir laisser tuer ce chasseur, j'aurais du le faire à ta place!"

-" tu as toujours voulu tout résoudre tout seul, c'est peut être ça le problème Klaus! Tu ne nous as jamais laissés la chance de faire nos preuves, nous pouvons prendre soin de nous et il faudrait que tu te mettes ça dans la tête."

-" Kol, j'aime ma famille et malgré toute la haine que tu peux ressentir pour moi, je t'aime aussi mon frère, et j'ai toujours refusé que vous soyez confrontés au moindre danger..."

-" je ne te déteste pas mais je n'ai jamais accepté ton paternalisme. Tu ne peux pas tout gérer...je dois la voir Klaus...m'excuser, elle me manque et je ne sais pas comment faire, car j'ai toujours peur de lui faire du mal."

-" frangin, Bonnie t'aime et elle est assez forte pour te contenir si tu déconnais...laissez vous une chance de repartir à zéro."

-" je sais...donnes moi l'adresse de ce bar, je dois la retrouver."

-" c'est le Sharks, je vais venir avec toi car elle est accompagnée d'une de mes amies, enfin une bonne amie et je n'aime pas trop qu'elles soient toutes les deux là bas, c'est un endroit où les mecs branchent des nanas un peu bourrées et puis avec papa dans le coin, c'est risqué."

* * *

Bonnie semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire et les filles bien entourées profitaient de leur petite soirée. Caroline n'avait pas beaucoup bu pour rester sobre comme lui avait demandé Klaus. Plusieurs hommes étaient venus l'aborder mais elle les avait gentiment repoussés alors que Bonnie à l'inverse semblait chercher l'affection que Kol n'était plus capable de lui donner.

-" Bonnie, tu devrais te calmer sur l'alcool, tu sais ce n'est pas une solution..."

-" ça va, je tiens bien t'inquiètes! Comment tu trouves le mec derrière moi, je le trouve drôlement craquant"

-" hmm, moi je le trouve plutôt collant...Bonnie, on devrait rentrer" Caroline sentait que la soirée allait dégénérer, il était bientôt 20:30 et elle ne voulait pas laisser Bonnie seule dans ce bar. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Klaus mais elle fut surprise par son amant qui attrapa sa taille derrière elle.

-" Klaus? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Bon je dois admettre que tu tombes bien"

-" j'ai senti que ça n'allait pas le faire vous deux ici... Mon frère cherchait Bonnie" lui annonça t'il à son oreille.

Kol se posta devant Bonnie les dents serrées et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Klaus observa son frère, il se doutait de la suite de la soirée.

-" mon cœur, tu devrais rentrer maintenant, je te donne la clé de mon appartement et tu m'y attends. Je crois que mon frère va mal réagir..."

-" c'est de famille, je vois! " elle roula des yeux mais refusa de partir " non, je restes ici, et je rentrerai quand je saurais Bonnie chez elle."

Klaus ne connaissait pas beaucoup sa belle, mais ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'elle était bornée, il n'insista pas mais resta proche d'elle.

-" Bennett! À quoi tu joues? Rentres avec moi tout de suite ou je tue tous ces connards qui t'entourent." Murmura Kol à Bonnie en colère.

-" oh monsieur l'enfoiré en personne! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Comme tu vois, j'ai enfin décidé de tourner la page, tu devrais être content!"

-" éloignes toi d'eux Bonnie, je te jure que je pète un câble là!"

-" pourquoi? En quoi ça te dérange puisque toi tu ne m'aimes plus!"

-" je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais plus, Bennett! " il agrippa les poignets de la brune et la força à sortir du bar mais elle se débattit et l'un des hommes qui lui tenait compagnie se mêla à la confrontation.

-" hey mec! Elle ne veut pas te suivre alors tu la lâches!" Dit l'homme, alcoolisé.

Lorsque Klaus vit la tournure de la situation, il s'approcha de l'homme et le contraignit à les laisser, il fit de même avec tous les autres d'ailleurs avant de revenir vers Caroline.

-" mon cœur, rentrons, Kol va s'occuper de Bonnie, ne t'inquiètes pas!"

-" Klaus! tu as encore menacé ces types pour qu'ils se cassent? Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, même si j'avoues que pour la situation c'est plutôt rassurant mais n'empêches, monsieur l'agent de Scotland Yard, tu profites trop de ton statut!"

Kol empoigna fortement Bonnie par le bras et l'emporta vers la sortie avec lui, Klaus et Caroline suivirent derrière.

-" lâches moi tu me fais mal! Je te déteste!" Hurlait Bonnie alors que Caroline était mal à l'aise

-" oui c'est ça! Je te lâcherai quand nous serons à la maison et je te jure que nous allons avoir une grande discussion! Klaus merci et désolé mademoiselle nous ferons connaissance plus tard." Kol emporta Bonnie avec sa vitesse vampirique devant les yeux abasourdis de la blonde.

Klaus souffla et baissa les yeux, il devait encore contraindre Caroline et il commençait à détester cela.

-" Caroline ma cherie, regardes moi, tu vas oublier avoir vu Kol et Bonnie partirent...rapidement, ils ont pris un taxi pour rentrer." Les pupilles dilatées il fixa sa belle et celle ci bloqua son regard océan dans les yeux de Klaus.

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main tous les deux, Klaus un sourire aux lèvres et Caroline joyeuse également.


End file.
